High School Drama
by starmoon88
Summary: Sakura finally got the nerve to ask out Syaoran Li. After being rejected will she find comfort in someone else? So why is Syaoran jealous?
1. Rejection and Truth

Hey there all you cats and kittens. Are you shocked to see a new fic so soon? Well you shouldn't be. I am filled with tons of ideas; the only problem is finding time between classes to write. Oh, did I mention I'm still in school even though it's summer? Torture yes I know, but somehow I'll survive.

Anyway, I hope you like this new story. I worked hard trying to make the first chapter good. I remember the first chapter of my other stories not being as good as the later chapters. So if you guys have any suggestions, don't be afraid to review. Besides that, here we go…

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS but this story is an original, hopefully.

High School Drama

Chapter One: Rejection and Truth

**Sakura POV**

Ok, here I am. It's 2:15pm. I'm outside this awful school sitting on this dirty wooden bench waiting for him to show. He told me he was going to be here, why isn't he here? Wait, maybe he's playing a joke on me and right now he and his friends are sitting behind a bush laughing at me.

I put my head in my hands and look down at my shoes, which at the moment seem to be really dirty. Maybe just as dirty as this bench.

"Kinomoto?"

I look up to see those gorgeous amber eyes staring down at me. I guess he's not trying to pull a joke on me after all.

"Kinomoto?"

He waved his hand in my face snapping me out of my gaze. How embarrassing. He must think that I'm some kind if stalker by now. Ok, Sakura keep your head together and say something, anything.

"You have nice eyes."

Great, why was I thinking about his eyes? Now he definitely thinks I'm a freak now.

"Ok, was there something you wanted from me?" He looked at me like I was insane, and he had every right to. Who starts a conversation with 'you have nice eyes?'

All right, girl we can get through this if I keep on breathing. What's the worst that could happen? So what if he rejects me, there are plenty of fish in the sea right?

I swallowed hard trying to get my thoughts in order.

"Um…Li…I know we don't know each other too well…but…I was wondering if…if you would like to go out with me some time?"

Finally I let go of my breath. Who knew breathing would be that hard.

"Um…"

Oh no, an 'um' is never good. Now he's just trying to think of a way to reject me without hurting my feelings. I knew it, I am a loser, and I should have never thought he would be interested in me.

"Let me guess, you don't like me."

He looked almost relived to hear me say that. All he could do was look down at me not even bothering to say a word. It's not like I asked him to get married. The least he could do is answer me.

"I've got to go." Then he turned around while rubbing his hands through is unruly chestnut hair as he walked away.

Even after he rejected me all I could do was sit and watch him until he was out of sight. Then I leaned back undoing my bun letting my auburn hair fall to the middle of my back.

My heart feels crushed and all of a sudden that 'other fish in the sea' concept doesn't apply to me.

It's not like Li Syaoran was my first crush ever. But for some reason I feel weird. Maybe I'm just over dramatic today. Yeah, that's it. Tomorrow everything will be back to normal again.

**Syaoran POV**

I finally made it to my house. I quickly got in locking the door behind me as if someone was following me.

I leaned my back against the door taking in a deep breath and feeling relaxed to be home again, in my safe house where no one can get to me.

"Syaoran, you're home early."

Oh no, not that voice. The last thing I needed right now was for him to start talking to me.

"Are you alright?"

There he was, my cousin Eriol. He moved in with my mother and I after my father died. I remember my mom telling me that I needed to become more social, so she had her sister send her son over to Japan just for me.

"Syaoran my cute little descendent, what seems to be the problem?"

"Don't call me that asshole."

I looked at him to see the light from the windows shinning off his glasses. I always hated when that happened, I could never tell when he's looking at me.

Then he rubbed his short blue hair as he leaned against the adjacent wall looking at me.

"Rough day at school?"

I completely ignored him and walked passed him and into the living room. I was not in the mood to talk to him about my life. But unfortunately for me he followed and sat right next to me after I took my seat on the couch.

"Why don't you leave me alone? Don't you have better shit to do than to bother me all day?"

I watched him put that smug playful smile on his face.

I don't like it when he smiles like that. It always means something bad for me.

"I heard that Kinomoto girl was going to ask you out."

My eyes widened, "How did you know that?"

"I was talking to some of the guys in school and they told me."

I should've known. Those guys couldn't keep a secret if their lives depended on it.

"Oh."

I had turned on the television trying to prevent him from asking more questions, but in the corner of my eye I could see him sitting there staring at me.

"Just ask me."

After I said that he immediately started to get comfy in the couch and started the interrogation.

"So, when's the first date?"

"Never."

"Never?"

I looked over to see the shock expression that was plastered on his face.

"What happened, did she forget to ask you out?"

"No."

Then there was a silence. I wouldn't call it an awkward silence but it sure as hell wasn't comfortable.

"You turned her down didn't you?"

"Yeah."

He leaned back into the couch as a cloud of disappointment covered him.

"So what lame excuse did you give this time? Was it the 'I'm not ready for a commitment' one or was it the 'I'm afraid to get hurt again' speech?"

Wow, I just realized that I didn't even give her a reason why I didn't want to go out with her. I guess I've gotten so used to turning down girls that I'm skipping the whole rejection speech.

"I…kinda forgot to give her a reason."

Eriol sat there looking at me confused. I knew once I told him what happened he would get all sensitive on me. Having him around is like having my sisters in the house again.

"So what happened, did you run away from her or something?"

"Well, I didn't exactly run…"

He stood up looking at me with a mixture of shock and disappointment.

"You can't just do that to a girl. What if she grows up to become insecure because of you?"

I look at him annoyed. All I want to do is go to school, learn, and then come home. It's not my fault if some stupid girl becomes insecure for no reason. It's not like I made her like me anyway.

"Syaoran, are you listening to me?"

I roll my eyes trying to prove that I don't give a crap about what he's blabbering about but that just made things worst.

He went over to the television turning it off. Then he stood in front of it with his hands on his hips like he was some kind of girl.

"You are going to go apologize to that sweet girl."

"Fine, just get out of the way of the television."

"No." Then he stormed over to me grabbing me by the shoulder and lifting me out of the couch and in no time I was out the front door.

"You are going to apologize now!" Then he locked me out of my OWN house.

I sat down on my steps rubbing my hand through my hair thinking about the best way to get revenge. After failure to come up with a plan that wouldn't get me locked up for life or disowned by my family, I decided to take a walk.

**Sakura POV**

My breaths were still coming fast. Sitting on this swing wasn't helping much. If anything my butt was actually getting numb. I have been sitting here for almost half an hour now. I was supposed to be home cooking dinner, but after what happened earlier, I didn't feel like seeing anyone.

I lay my head against the cold steel chains of the swing feeling the cool autumn breeze gently caressing my skin giving me chills.

I look up at the red, yellow, and green leaves on the trees above. The wind carries the fallen Cherry Blossom petals in front of my eyes as I try to find peace.

"Kinomoto?"

That voice. What was it doing here? This is my place of happiness, solitude, how could something that caused me pain enter this sacred place?

"Kinomoto, can I talk to you for a second?"

I turn around still sitting in the swing crossing the chains over my head.

"What do you want?" I kept my eyes to the sand on the ground, not ready to see the face of Li Syaoran.

He was silent for a minute, probably thinking of a better way to run away from me.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have walked away from you like that."

He's sorry? That would mean that he cared that he hurt me right? On second thought, he probably still doesn't like me. I bet anything, his mom found out about him running away and is making him apologize.

"I was a jerk. I should have at least given you a reason why I don't like you."

Ok Sakura, be a big girl. Stop looking down and hold your head up high for once. Don't let him make you feel inferior.

As I hold up my head my breath gets caught in my throat at the sight of his deep amber eyes, which was partially covered by those brown bangs of his.

"Fine,"

He looked at me confused waiting to hear what I had to say.

"Apology accepted." Then I lifted my feet off the ground causing the crossed chains to return to its parallel form, and allowing me to turn my back to Li.

Then I got up and started to walk out of Penguin Park.

"Wait!"

I turned around to see Li running up to me. I breathe in deeply trying to keep the control I have.

"Don't you want to know why I said no?"

"I already know." Then I started to walk away again trying to leave him behind like he once left me but instead he followed me, walking by my side.

"How could you…"

I stopped him before he could finish his sentence. "You already said you don't like me, so you must not find me attractive. No big deal." I keep my head forward as I kept on walking.

"That's not it…it's just…" He begins to slow down his pace, and I followed his lead waiting to hear his explanation.

I look at him as he tries to find the right words. A struggle was evident on his face. Maybe he did care about my feelings after all.

"Honestly, I like someone else. And it wouldn't be fair to go out with you if I'm thinking about another girl."

Of course I felt an ache in my heart. Every normal girl does when the person they like cares for another. Again chills began to fill my body but this time there was no breeze. His words affected me more than I thought it would, after all he is only a crush.

"Thanks."

He looked up at me like I was an idiot, but I didn't care what he thought about me anymore. Why should I? It's not like he's interested in me.

I start to walk away but again he followed me. I was waiting for him to say something but all he did was follow. I finally stopped in front of a familiar white mailbox with the red flag sticking up.

When I turned around there he was standing there looking at me in what seemed like amazement. I stood there watching him watch me until I couldn't take it any longer. So I turned my back and was reaching in the white mailbox pulling out some letters. Then I shut the box, put down the flag and was about to walk up my front steps until I heard him speak again.

"Thanks for what?"

I instantly knew what he was talking about. I turned to him with a smile and a hand full of letters.

"Thanks, for telling me the truth. All this time I was thinking you didn't like me because I'm ugly or something, when really you like someone else. Not a lot of guys would say the truth. You're Special Li Syaoran, and that girl of yours is lucky to be in your heart."

I left him standing there as I went inside my house. After all, I did have a dinner to prepare.

So how was it?

I'm, hoping that I can make a story that won't exactly replace Hero and Heroine because that's one of a kind. But I do want to make a story that those readers would look forward to reading every week.

I remember how it felt to read the ending of a great story and now having to start the hunt for another entertaining one.


	2. Unusual Stares

Hello peoples. So did I update fast enough? I plan on updating about every week the latest. If I'm not updating this story it would be one of my other two. Plus I'm almost done with the next chapters of this story and of Fooling Everyone.

I happy to say that I got some great reviews for my first chapter. I think it's because some of my other stories were a success and people figure that this story will also be great. Well, they are right. Personally I like this story because it deals with high school kids, and almost everyone knows how it feels like to be in high school. Now I should shut up and start the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. This plot is all I've got and I'm sure someone has already written something similar or will in the near future.

Also I'm sorry if Sakura reminds readers of psycho ex-girlfriends. I didn't mean for her to come off that way. I'm sure if you keep on reading you'll notice a difference. Personally as a girl, I cannot stand girls that obsess over one boy. I think that's creepy.

High School Drama

Chapter Two: Unusual Stares

**Syaoran POV**

I can't believe it, I told her the truth. Why in hell did I tell her the truth? Is that even the truth anymore?

I shook my head trying to get those thoughts out. Lying on my soft green covered bed soothes me. It's a good thing I have a king size bed to stretch out on. It feels like I'm lying in an ocean of tranquility where nothing can bother me now.

"Syaoran!"

Great, here he comes again. In three, two, one…

My door slams open as my blue haired idiot of a cousin barges into my room.

"So did you talk with her?"

I close my eyes trying to ignore him that was until I felt a pillow being smashed upon my face.

"What the fuck is your problem?"

"Well, did you talk to her?"

I sat up in my bed, pissed off as hell right now.

"Yes I fucking talked to her."

Eriol sat on my bed getting ready for the details. "How did she take it?"

"Fine." I leaned over to my wooden nightstand grabbing a magazine.

"What did you tell her?"

"What's with the questions? Go get your own fucked up life and stay out of mine."

I tried looking at the magazine as hard as I could, but nothing could stop me from seeing the smirk on his face from the corner of my eyes. "Now what?"

"I was just thinking about which lie you told her. Maybe you came up with a whole new list of lies to tell girls that I don't know about."

He was really starting to piss me off. His smug attitude only made me want to kill him slow and painfully.

"I would leave you alone if you tell me want I want to know."

"Why are you so interested?" I looked at him waiting for his answer, but it was obvious that he wasn't going to tell me want I wanted to know until I gave him information.

I took a deep breath trying to clam myself down. "I told her that I liked someone else."

Eriol sat there stunned for a moment before he spoke again. I could see he was thinking about every word before he said anything.

"Do you like someone else?" That whole sentence came out kinda slow.

I could see the question in his eyes and I knew the answer her was expecting to get, and the answer he wanted to get.

"Yeah."

I was watching him carefully. I know what he wants to find out. He's been trying to get it out of me for months now.

"Does she go to our school?"

"You know fucking well she's not even in the damn country!"

All my anger came out in that one sentence. Months of pain and regret were finally coming out, and I knew it. It was weird, one part of me felt good for yelling at my annoying cousin. But then another part of me knew I was yelling at the wrong person and made all feelings of satisfaction vanish.

Eriol stood up from the bed and went over to the open door. "Why would you tell her?" He looked at me one last time before he left.

His words lingered in my mind. 'Why would you tell her?' Then more anger started to build up. He asked me the same question I've been asking myself since I've was standing in front of the yellow house that she entered.

Then in a tantrum of anger I flew off my bed slamming my door shut almost knocking it off the hinges.

I went over to the mirror on my dresser looking at my reflection. I can see my chest raise and fall with each breath I take. My face red with anger contributed to the heat I could feel in my body.

Somehow the feelings and thoughts that I've worked so hard to keep hidden have come to surface, all because of that one girl.

"Kinomoto."

**Sakura POV**

My dad gave me a ride to school today. Normally I would skate my way down every curve and corner until I saw the black gates of the school, but I guess I overslept last night. Maybe if I wasn't up half the night trying to think of every possible girl in school that Li might like then maybe I would've been able to wake up.

When I got inside the school the halls were empty.

"Great, I'm late for my first class again."

I go to my locker taking off my yellow hooded sweater revealing the loose short sleeved white button up shirt that was tucked into my navy blue knee length skirt.

Then I heard a feminine voice next to me.

"Sakura, you're probably the only girl that wears her skirt at the right length."

After stuffing my junk into my locker I look up to see my best friend Tomoyo standing there smiling at me while she circles me thinking of ways to improve my uniform.

"You know I don't care how I dress when I'm in school. Now when I'm out of school that's another story."

Her skirt ended a little bit higher than her mid-thigh and she tied the end of her shirt into a bun making the once loose long shirt tight and short enough so that it showed her belly button.

"So, how did it go yesterday?"

I froze. Did I have to tell her? I know she's my best friend and everything but if I ever told her that someone rejected me, she'll go into makeover mode.

I look at her anxious face. I bet she's thinking about double dates and double weddings right now. Well, I guess I'm going to have to burst the bubble and tell her the truth.

"He doesn't like me."

Amazingly she started to laugh. Personally I didn't think it was funny, but I can be mistaken.

She held her side as she kept on laughing. "No seriously stop joking, what really happened?"

I shut my locker and started to make my way to my first class. Eventually Tomoyo realized that I wasn't kidding and she started to comfort me while cussing Li Syaoran.

"Don't worry Sakura, he's nothing but a piece of shit, and you can do better than him."

I was standing in front of the class door holding onto the knob ready to enter class.

"I don't know. He's a nice guy. He cares. I think any girl would be lucky to be with him."

Then I walked into my class gently closing the door behind me trying not to interrupt class.

"Ahh, Miss Kinomoto, I'm glad that you finally decided to grace us with your presence today."

Here we go again. Everyday this teacher finds something to bother me about. We've only been in school for a month and already she decided she doesn't like me.

"Well, I'm glad that you are able to appreciate my presence." I returned the fake smile that she gave me every morning as I took my seat.

"Miss. Kinomoto, I'll be seeing you after class."

Great, another detention, just what I need. I get my books out and attempt to pay attention in class, but that attempt doesn't work. I end up looking out of the window watching the leaves fall onto the perfectly cut green glass.

Eventually, I look at my teacher who has given up all hope of keeping my attention by now. Then I look around the class at all the hard working students. Almost every girl's uniform looks like Tomoyo's and every guy is wearing their navy pants and short sleeved white button up shirt properly.

My eyes wandered the room until I noticed one person that stood out. He has blue hair and glasses and is wearing the same uniform as everyone else except for one thing. He was the only one who was wearing the navy blue blazer that matched his uniform.

He looks different, he looks more stylish, he looks…like he's looking at me, why is he looking at me?

He's the only one not paying attention to the teacher, well except for me, but I never pay attention. Wait, maybe he's staring at me because I'm staring at him.

I quickly turn my head to the front of the class pretending that I'm giving two craps about whatever this lady was saying. Now everything will be back to normal. No more stare downs from across the room and everyone will be happy.

I keep my head forward, but I still feel like that guy is watching me. Weird.

**Syaoran POV**

"Yes, lunch. The best part of school."

I sat down with my friends getting ready for a forty-five minute conversation about the most pointless things in the world. That is until a hot girl walks by. All these guys just go crazy over girls. But I don't, not anymore. Now I just go through the motions doing what I remember doing when I was girl obsessed.

I take a fork full of food as I watch a girl walk by winking at me. I turn my head. I'm not interested, haven't been for years. But I have to pretend, just to fit in.

"Yo, Syaoran did you see that girl wink at you? I think someone's got the hots for you."

I looked at Jason who more than any guy I know, is focused on fucking a girl.

"Hell yeah, what girl can resist this." Then I stood up and started to flex showing off my muscles for all to see.

I can see Eriol looking at me shaking his head. He knows the truth.

Then she walked by. I stopped everything I was doing to watch her make her way to the other side of the cafeteria. She glanced at me. Then she smiled and went to sit with her friends. Strange, she sits with the popular girls but I've never noticed her before.

"Syaoran, how did it go with that Kinomoto girl?"

I quickly sat down and started to stuff my mouth with food, while making jokes and talking about stupid things. Anything to change the subject, and it worked. Everyone at the table forgot about Kinomoto, almost everyone.

Eriol was still watching her and I know what he is looking for.

He knows the truth, and now so does she.

**Sakura POV**

I saw Syaoran looking at me as I walked by. I tried to ignore him but that wasn't going to work, so I just smiled. How does a girl ignore the hottest guy in school?

"Sakura get over here!"

Chiharu was waving at me to come sit down. I saw Tomoyo sitting there with all the girls and knew she had told them already. Tomoyo is a great friend, but sometimes she can gossip a bit too much.

I sit down with my tray across from Tomoyo and pop open my grape soda. Oh, how I love my grape soda.

"Sakura, you must be heartbroken."

I looked at Rika who looked like she was the one turned down, not me.

"Guys, really I'm fine. So what if he doesn't like me. No big deal."

Instantly I saw Tomoyo's eyes widen. I knew what was coming.

"No big deal? Sakura you reject guys everyday, not the other way around. You are way too good for him and I'll never know what you saw in him in the first place."

"Well…"

I looked at Rika who was in her dazed mode.

"He is a very handsome guy. He's popular with all the guys and wanted by all the girls. He's athletic, which contributes to his smug attitude."

Then Tomoyo yelled at Rika for making Li sound like a great guy.

I sat there thinking about what Rika said. Yeah Li was a handsome guy; anyone with eyes could see that. Sure he was a popular guy, but when I think about it I've never seen a girl by his side.

I looked over at his table. He was eating and laughing with his friends. Everyone there was having a great time tossing food at each other and hooting at the pretty girls that walked by. Everyone except that blue haired boy, he was looking…he was looking at me. But why? I don't even know his name. I barely noticed him until today.

He got up…and is walking this way. I quickly looked straight ahead trying to avoid any further eye contact with this guy. I could still see him looking at me from the corner of my eyes. Why is he doing this?

He had finally arrived at the table but instead of stopping he just kept on walking. I watched his back as he made his way to the door leading outside. He opened the door, turned around, winked at me while he put on what seemed like a flirtatious smile, and then he left.

The bell ending lunch rang and everyone started to get up. I probably would've sat there for the rest of the day like a fool if Tomoyo didn't pull me out of my seat.

Great, four more classes until the end of the day. I can't wait to go home and get away from all the questions, sympathy, and stares.

**Syaoran POV**

Math class, another fucking waste of my time. I sit in the back of class with Eriol to my right. My head is on my desk turned to Eriol with my eyes closed. Normally I would be sound asleep waiting for this class to end, but for some reason my eyes can't stay closed.

So I decide to do what all great people do. I made funny faces at Eriol trying to get him to laugh loud enough to disturb the class. But everything I tried failed. I guess he's paying close attention to the teacher.

So I close my eyes not giving it a second thought.

Now what will I do? If Eriol didn't have his eyes glued to the front of the class then…

That's when I realized that Eriol wasn't even looking at the front of the class. I open my eyes again and there he was, still looking at something. I decided to raise my head thinking that maybe the teacher has moved to the left side of the class. Nope. The teacher was still in the front and when I looked at Eriol, he was still staring at something.

So I did what any curious eighteen year old would do. I followed his gaze.

I looked pass our buddies from lunch and between the small group of nerds. His gaze led me to the last column where all the popular girls sat. I looked pass the girls fixing their already perfect makeup and up to the most popular girl in school, Tomoyo.

I look her over, seeing how her tight shirt showed her delicate curves. Her long violet hair flowed down her shoulders and lightly rested on the seat of her chair.

I can see why Eriol would stare. Man if I was my old self, I would have already been all over her. I remember spending my freshmen year trying to get with her. Damn, she's hard to hook up with. Eriol is going to have his hands full.

I look over at Eriol one last time before shutting my eyes again. My stomach begins to talk to me. I just came from lunch and I'm still hungry. I need to go home and get some decent food in me.

When is this day going to be over?

**Sakura POV**

Finally the last class of the day. Why do I have to go to history anyway? Everyone we read about is either dead or is heading there.

"Everyone settle down."

All the girls put away their mirrors and the guys returned to their seats. Of course, I didn't bother even bringing a mirror, or attempt to leave the security of my seat.

Syaoran Li is in my class, and the last thing I want to do is bump into him. Actually, he's in only two of my classes, history and math.

Normally, those would be the two best classes of my day, but since the rejection I have tried hard to avoid him. I stopped looking at him all together. I'm sure the last thing he wants is to have a girl stalking him. Especially, a girl he has no interest in.

Oh, I should pay attention; the teacher is going to talk again.

"I want everyone to do a research paper due in two weeks."

The class groaned showing their dissatisfaction.

"Since you've only been here for a month, I will pick your topics and your partners."

Now a louder groan filled the room. I never did have a problem when the teacher picked our partners. I generally get along with everyone.

As I sit there drawing anime characters on my notebook I hear my name being called.

"Sakura Kinomoto and Syaoran Li will have American History. You must pick out what you believe to be significant events and explain why through a presentation."

My eyes widen and my breaths came quicker.

Syaoran Li! Why him? Is there no other boy in this classroom that she could have paired me up with?

I looked over at him. He lifted his eyes off his paper giving me a glance then returned to what he was doing.

If I didn't know better, he seems to be acting like we never met me before. Well, if he wants to pretend that nothing happened, then I can live with that. All I plan to do is get this paper over with and get a good grade during the process.

Nothing more, nothing less.

* * *

Okay guys, I need you to tell me how this was. If there are any mistakes or things like that please don't be shy to review about that. also if you want to see this story go in a certain direction, tell me and I'll see what I can do.


	3. Shocking News

**Hello there everyone! I'm so happy to be updating this, even if it is four in the morning. Don't you notice that most updates happen really late? Weird, anyway for some of you who are waiting for Eriol and Sakura to talk, then this is the perfect chapter for you. And the fluff…well, I'll just let you read to find that out. Happy Reading! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, and I'm getting tired of saying this over and over again. It only makes me think about owning CCS.**

**High School Drama **

**Chapter Three: Shocking News**

* * *

**Syaoran POV**

"Now I want everyone to get into your groups and discuss how you will do the work. I do not intend on giving you anytime during class."

Great, now she's gonna come over here.

I see her walking towards me. Then she sat down in the chair next to me smiling, as if she was happy to be paired up with me.

"So, do you know anything about American History?"

"No." Then I looked back down at my paper.

I can see her trying to fix her messy bun. I hope she doesn't get any weird ideas about us.

"Kinomoto, when do want to start?"

The expression on her face tells me she's searching her mind.

"Anytime you want to. I'm pretty much free all this week."

I began to think about what I'm doing this week. Shit, I'm free too. I don't want to spend everyday with her. If I did I would have agreed to go out with her.

I know, I'll tell her that I'm only free today. No girl accepts last minutes plans.

"Well, I'm swamped almost everyday this week. I'm free today, but I understand if you can't make it."

Great, I just came up with the perfect plan to escape her.

"Sure, my place or yours?"

WHAT! No girl accepts last minute plans. I should know; I used to date almost everyone back in my day.

Shit, just clam down. Um…her place? No, she could have something planned. My place? Yeah, everyone should be home.

"My house, right after school."

"Alright, where do you live?"

Man, I hate giving directions.

"Just follow me after class."

Then the teacher interrupted us. "Alright, now that you've gotten a chance to know your partner, I want you all to get back to your seats."

It's about time we got back to doing some real work.

After school…

I had just gotten my things out of my locker. I managed to lose that Kinomoto girl. Hopefully she would never find me and I can go home alone.

As I walked out the school I saw Kinomoto standing there waiting for me.

"Hey, I thought I lost you."

I wish. "Yeah, yeah, just follow me."

Great, now we have to walk together in this awkward silence.

I look to my right to see her walking with her head down. She's probably thinking about me right now.

"Syaoran!"

No, not him. First Kinomoto, now him. Why does my life suck so much?

Eriol came up to me putting his right arm around my shoulder.

"Why didn't you wait for me?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I guess I forgot."

I could see Eriol leaning in front of me, looking at that Kinomoto girl.

"I can see what clogged your memory."

I immediately tossed his arm off my shoulder. "She has nothing to do with this."

Eriol didn't even hear me after that. He maneuvered himself into the awkward space that was between me and that girl.

I tried to keep my head straight, but I was curious to see what Eriol had up his sleeve.

"Kinomoto is it?"

I could see her forcing herself to look at him.

"Y-yeah."

Stuttering? Why would she be stuttering? Did something happen between them? Nah, maybe she likes him. But I thought she liked me. Maybe she gave up on me. If she did then she would be the smartest girl I've ever met. For some reason every girl thinks that when I say 'no' I really mean yes. Even Ren thought like that.

Then her little mouse like voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Um…you're Hiiragizaw right?"

"Forget the formalities, call me Eriol."

Then she smiled. It was weird. It's like that smile took away the shyness she possessed.

"You can call me Sakura."

Then Eriol put his right arm around her shoulders and kept on talking.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, why are you walking with us today?"

"Li and I have to work on a history project."

Finally we arrived at my house. Sure, it's nothing like our mansion in Hong Kong, but it was still home.

I opened the door and escorted the girl to the living room while I went upstairs to get changed.

I had already put on a pair of navy blue basketball shorts, and was looking for a white shirt when I saw Eriol barge into my room.

"Have you ever heard of knocking?"

He ignored me then went over to my bed and sat down.

"Syaoran, you have to be nicer to Sakura. She really is a good person."

I looked over at him. "How could you tell me that, when you two never hung out before?"

He rolled his eyes then picked up a white shirt that was sticking out from under the bed.

"Are you looking for this?"

I went to grab the shirt out of his hands but he put it behind his back.

"You'll get this when you decide to be civilized towards Sakura."

I took a deep breath. The last thing I needed to do was lose my temper.

"Fine, what do you want me to do?"

He looked up at the ceiling pretending that he was in a state of deep thought.

"How about you let her call you Syaoran?"

"That would imply that we're friends."

He dangled the shirt in the air. "Do you want this or not?"

Normally I wouldn't care and look for another shirt, but that was my favorite white shirt because it had a picture of a wolf on the back.

"Deal."

Then he tossed it to me and left the room. "We'll be waiting for you downstairs…_Syaoran._"

I threw the shirt onto my bare chest. I looked at myself in the mirror thinking about what I've become.

If I were my old self I would've been flirting with Sakura since the first time we met. I would've asked her out long before she would have ever thought of asking me.

Odds are I would've already slept with her and all of her friends.

"Damn, I need to get laid."

Then I stopped to think about what was stopping me from doing what I used to. Then memories of Ren came back to mind.

She was the reason why I changed. She was the reason why I fell in love. She was the reason why my heart is broken. She's the reason why I can't ever be the same again.

**Sakura POV**

I wonder when Li is coming down. He seems to be taking a long time.

"Sakura, you seem like a nice girl, do you have a boyfriend?"

Eriol was sitting in the adjacent couch looking at me with a smile.

"No."

Eriol got up and sat next to me. He was really close. Too close for my comfort.

"I know about you and Syaoran, and I'm sorry about how things turned out."

Ok, what is he doing? Where is he going with this? If I just stare down at my hands nothing bad can happen.

"Don't worry about it. That's in the past." I tried to sound like I didn't care.

Everything went silent for a second. I could tell he was thinking about what I said. I guess Tomoyo was right about me. I don't really act like the over dramatic girls in our school.

Then his voice broke the silence, "So, what do you like to do?"

I looked at him confused.

"Um…well…I like to roller skate…um…I sing in the church chorus…"

His eyes lit up with excitement. "You sing!"

His reaction was just a bit too happy for me. Why would he be so excited over something that senseless?

"Yeah, every Sunday."

"I bet you have an amazing voice."

Oh no, he's looking directly into my eyes. I can't take this closeness. Although, he does have the deepest blue eyes I have ever seen. But that doesn't matter. I feel like we're too close right now. Shouldn't I be working on a project? Why isn't Li back yet? Maybe Li wants nothing to do with me.

"Um…" I stood up breaking the awkwardness that lingered between us.

"I should probably be getting home." I picked up my bag and was heading towards the door.

Eriol followed me with a confused expression on his face.

"But I thought you were supposed to be working with Syaoran."

I looked down at the pink bag that I had. Looking into Eriol's eyes gave off a weird feeling.

"He's probably really busy. I don't want to bother him."

I opened the door and went down the steps until I heard someone call my name.

"Sakura!"

When I turned around I saw Eriol running towards me holding a pen and paper.

"Would you mind if I called you sometime?"

I looked at his face. His deep blue eyes put me in a trance again. They were unusual. It was as if he told you everything you wanted to know about him through his eyes.

I should give him my number. He was nice to me.

I grabbed the pen and wrote down my number before I turned and walked away.

Wow, that was the longest half hour ever.

**Syaoran POV**

Thoughts of Ren filled my mind. I tried my best to think of another girl. I even tried visualizing myself with Tomoyo. Having the most popular guy go out with the most popular girl would seem perfect.

Shit, I need to get Ren out of my mind.

I look back at my reflection. I felt disgusted with myself. How could I allow a girl turn my life upside down? I remember the days when a girl was nothing more than a person that filled the empty space in my bed.

I miss those days.

Then I heard Eriol's voice coming down the hall. "Syaoran you bastard!"

I stood at the mirror waiting for him to walk into my room like he always does.

I saw his figure standing behind me in the mirror. I didn't pay him much attention until I turned around.

He looked different. He had a rage that couldn't be clamed. His clenched fists were shaking with anger.

I can just imagine steam coming out from his ears.

I went over to my bed and sat down. I knew whatever he was going to say would take a long time, so I decided to get comfy.

"What's got your panties in a bunch?"

I gave him my usual smug attitude, but he didn't look like he was in the mood for that today.

"What the hell were you doing up here for half an hour?"

I rubbed my chin pretending that I couldn't remember what I was doing. Then I was going to say something stupid but Eriol never gave me the chance to speak.

"You left that poor innocent girl downstairs waiting for you."

My eyes widen. I forgot that Kinomoto was waiting on me.

"No worries, I'll just go down there now and make up something. She'll believe it, she's gullible."

I got up to leave the room but Eriol stood in front the doorway blocking me.

"She already left."

"Really?" I guess that 'really' came out a little bit happier than I expected because instantly Eriol started to get red in the face.

He looked at me like he was disappointed. But from what? It's not like I wanted to be around that girl anyway.

"I understand that Ren broke your heart and that it takes time to pick up the pieces, but you were also to blame."

Eriol walked out of my room without another word. He left me here. Here to sit up for the rest of the day thinking about what he said.

No, I refuse to be part of this game he's playing. He's going to tell me everything.

I caught up with him in the hallway and grabbed his arm turning him towards me.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

He paused for a second before he answered.

"Yes, Ren cheated on you. And no matter how you look at it, that was wrong. But she only did that because of the way you treated her."

There was no fucking way he was getting away with this.

"The way I treated her! I loved her, and she repaid me by fucking another man."

Eriol snapped back. "Why did you think she did that, huh? You treated her like shit. You told her where to go, how to dress, how to act. You only liked her because she was the only girl stupid enough to listen to you."

I folded my arms and rolled my eyes. None of this is true. He's just making this up.

"Yeah, well she never complained to me about that."

"Why would she? Every time she did something you disapproved of you always told her that there were other girls that would love to be in her spot."

"Yeah but I never meant I would replace her."

Eriol leaned up against the hallway wall. His whole attitude calmed down a notch. "And how was she supposed to know that? She can't read your mind Syaoran. She loved you, but not one day did you ever show her the love that you claimed to have."

"Yeah. Well what makes you an expert on her feelings?"

"She told me."

He said that with such ease as if she told him she was going to the store, or going for a walk.

"She used to come to me for advice. She doubted the love you had for her everyday. Almost daily I had to reassure her that you loved her. Believe me Syaoran, she would have left you sooner if I wasn't there."

Everything seemed like it was going too fast and in slow motion at the same time. I allowed my body to drift to the opposite wall. When my back hit it I fell like a ton of bricks.

Eriol looked at me, and I could tell that he couldn't feel the pain or the emotional stress that I was going through. I tried to study his face for what he would say next but his words immediately distracted me.

"I can still remember the day she came to me about her secret admirer."

"You knew?"

Eriol put his head down. "She told me everything."

I rested my arms on my bent knees while I kept my head down to the floor. I couldn't look at him right now. Eriol was supposed to be my closes friend, even if we didn't get along too well.

"And not once did you consider to tell me, your best friend, that my girl was cheating on me?"

I raised my head. The anger was very clear in my voice and I made no attempt to hide it.

"She never cheated on you until that day you found out."

"Yeah, sure. Did she tell you everything about that relationship too?"

I could tell Eriol was getting annoyed at my disbelief but there was no way he could know about everything.

"Fine, don't believe me, but it's the truth no matter how much you try to ignore it."

"It's all bull shit. You're a fucking idiot."

"I'm the idiot?" Eriol chuckled, which made me uneasy, "I'm not the one who turned down a kind gentle girl who is too good for me. She's pretty, smart, and somehow managed to like you despite your conceited attitude and cold exterior."

"Don't bring Kinomoto into this, she's nothing."

Eriol walked over to me and tossed a piece of paper on me.

"Just because she doesn't dress up like all the other girls don't mean she not as good as they are. If you gave her a chance, not as your girlfriend, but as a girl that is your friend, then maybe you would see what I do. Maybe even then you would understand why she was the only girl you were honest to."

Then he walked down the stairs and I am sure I heard him slam the front door on his way out.

I unfolded the paper that he tossed at me. Inside it had Sakura's name written on it with her phone number underneath.

* * *

**So how was that? Yes I know there was no fluff, but what do you expect, syaoran doesn't even like her. I'll try to update sooner. I already had this chapter done and waiting but I was too lazy to upload it. I bet I'm going to be one of those people that waits until the last day to pay their bills. Very sad.**

**Anyway, tell me what you thought. I'll be waiting for some good reviews...or bad ones once you review I get happier. Yay!**


	4. Sleepover

**There isn't a better feeling then knowing that people like your story. I am happy to say that all of my CCS stories are in at least one of those community thingies. **

**Ok, now I have to go totally off topic of a moment. I've been getting questions about Hero and Heroine and yes that story is finished. But (and this is a big but) I do have some ideas on a follow up story. What does this mean? Well if you wanted, I can continue with Hero and Heroine as a sequel. The only reason I put this at the beginning of this story is so that by the time you're done, then maybe you would have some time to think about this. **

**And now on with the show…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. It's just that plain and simple.**

**High School Drama**

**Chapter Four:**

**Sleepover **

* * *

**Sakura POV**

Ok, today was a total waste of my time. Instead of going over to Li's house I could've been doing my homework.

Well, at least I already cooked dinner. Too bad dad Touya won't be here to enjoy it. Ever since dad got the new teaching contract and Touya got that swimming scholarship, I've been alone a lot lately.

It was around 9:30 pm. I was about to go and cut into a delicious chocolate cake that my dad left me. That cake will be the highlight of my awful day.

So I grabbed a slice of chocolate cake, put my hair up in a messy bun for the second time today, and was heading to the living room. Well, I was until I heard the doorbell ring.

I placed my plate of cake on the coffee table then opened the door to be greeted by a certain blue haired boy.

"Eriol?"

I was so shocked to see him standing there. Why would he be here, especially now?

"Sakura, would you mind if I came in for a little while?"

Um… what should I tell him? I can't say no, but then I can't say yes either. Can I? Why not? I'm home alone and Eriol is a friend now.

I think he's a friend…

I looked at Eriol who was still standing there waiting for my answer.

"If you're uncomfortable then I can leave."

He started to turn away but I quickly ran out the door and onto the porch preventing him from leaving.

"Eriol, you can come in. I didn't mean to be rude, I just got lost in my thoughts."

He smiled and entered the house.

"Would you like a piece of chocolate cake?"

I could see that he was thinking about it.

"Um…I am hungry…sure."

I paused for a moment.

"How hungry are you?"

He was about to say something but instead his stomach answered for him.

"I guess you are really, REALLY hungry. I'll get you something decent to eat. Then you can get some delicious cake."

I fixed him a plate of food and placed it on the kitchen table for him.

"Sakura, you're a life saver."

Then the phone rang. I picked up the kitchen phone; the one with the extremely long cord.

"Hello?"

"Hi, dad!"

I started to walk around the kitchen while listening to what my father had to say.

"No, Touya isn't home."

"No, I'm not alone."

Then I spun around facing Eriol who was had finished eating and was getting seconds.

"My friend Eriol."

"Yes, he's a boy."

"No, dad he's not like that."

Eriol stopped scooping food into his plate and looked at me confused.

Immediately, I started to blush.

"Everything is fine."

"Yes, I love you too."

"Good night."

Then I went to hang up the phone but that's when I realized that between the pacing, talking, and twirling, that I had somehow tangled myself with the phone cord.

"Not again."

Now instead of going to my big piece of chocolate cake, here I am spinning round and round trying to escape these cords that are trying to prevent me from getting to my cake.

Then I felt two hands hold my shoulders stopping me from moving.

"Need help?"

Eriol was standing there smiling at me. He began to walk around me and undo the tangled cord. Every couple of times he would tell me to raise my foot or move to the right. Honestly I couldn't believe that I have gotten so tangled in such a little time.

"Sakura, how did you do this?"

"I don't…"

My mind drifted off when I saw my dog Kero jump on the kitchen table and was aiming for Eriol's plate of food.

"Bad boy!"

I was about to chase him away but I forgot that I was still tied up in the cord, and my foot got caught.

I closed my eyes waiting to hit the hard floor, but instead nothing happened.

When I opened my eyes I saw Eriol standing over me preventing me from falling.

"Sakura are you alright?"

I was breathing heavy. My heart was racing, and the only thing that I could see were his big blue eyes staring down at me in concern.

"Eriol, there's something different about you."

His concerned face was replaced with a smile…he's always smiling.

"What happened to your glasses?"

He stood me up and now I was face to face with him.

"I put in contacts, you like?"

"Yeah, but I prefer the glasses. They suit you."

That's when I became aware of the position we were in. Here we were standing centimeters apart. Eriol was still holding onto me as we stared into each other's eyes.

Then the phone rang.

We immediately broke apart as if we were doing something wrong. Were we?

I went into the living room to get the wireless phone. The last thing I need is to get tangled again.

I picked up the phone and tossed myself on the couch.

"Hello?" My voice was extra cheerful; I thought my dad had called back.

"Kinomoto."

That sharp strong voice sounds like Li.

Then Eriol walked in with a new plate of food. He sat in the recliner and put his feet up while he ate.

"Li?"

I saw Eriol look over at me shaking his head.

"Kinomoto, have you seen Eriol?"

"Yes, of course I've seen him, " I saw Eriol put his head back in the chair in defeat. I guess he didn't want Syaoran to know he was here.

"Is he with you?" His voice came across very angry.

"…"

"Kinomoto, tell me now!"

"Are you yelling at me?"

"Tell me where Eriol is now!"

"Sorry Li, but I have to go; our dinner just came." Then I hung up the phone and reached for my piece of cake.

As I took a fork full of cake I noticed Eriol was sitting there looking at me.

I had a mouth full of cake but that didn't stop me from speaking. "What?"

"Nothing."

We decided to turn off all the lights, which gave us the movie effect as we watch some TV and relax. Later Eriol helped me with my math homework, because I suck at it. He also said that he would help me with the history project that I'm supposed to be doing with Li.

Around midnight Eriol called someone and asked if he could stay over. Then I called my dad and asked him the same question. It took a little persuading and a little chat with Eriol, before he agreed.

Later that night…

I leant Eriol some of my brother's clothes to change into; a pair of blue plaid pajamas and a regular white shirt.

I came downstairs in my light pink pajama pants and a white tan top with little faded pink hearts on it. I was holding some pillows and blankets since we decided to camp out in the living room.

While I was setting up the blankets to look like a tent I noticed Eriol was looking at me. Then I remembered how he does the same thing in school.

"Why are you doing that?"

"What are you talking about?" He tried to put on a confused look, but I could tell that he knew exactly what I was talking about.

"You're looking at me. Why?"

"I've never seen you with your hair down. You look cute."

I started to blush as I brushed my hair back. Then I continued to set up the blankets.

After everything was done, we were lying in our own individual tents facing each other.

"So, Sakura why do you like my cousin?"

I started to get confused. "I don't like your cousin. I've never even met him."

Eriol smiled and placed his hands under his chin to support his head.

"Syaoran, he's my cousin. I thought you knew that."

At that moment I felt like the biggest idiot in the whole entire world.

"Well…" I started to think of the reasons why I liked Syaoran in the first place. "He seemed like a nice guy."

"Seemed? What's with the past tense?"

"Well, after talking with him, if you can consider his short answers a conversation, he doesn't seem to be…how should I put this…nice."

"Just because he rejected you…"

I started to get a little offended. "Hey, I have no problem with rejection. He could like every other girl for all I care, but he doesn't have to be such a jerk towards me. It's not like I'm stalking him or anything."

After that we changed the subject. Eriol started to ask me a lot of questions about my life and he told stories about his childhood and stuff like that until gradually we fell asleep.

**Syaoran POV**

Not another day of math. Why do I bother coming to this class? On second thought, why do I bother coming to school?

Plus where the hell is Eriol? He didn't come home last night. He must've been with that Kinomoto girl. After she hung up on me I went to every restaurant that was open late but they weren't there.

Shit, why did I have to go looking for him? It's not like I care what he's doing. Even if he was with Kinomoto.

"Hey Syaoran." Eriol just walked into class and said hi like nothing happened.

The first thing I noticed was that he wasn't wearing his blazer. He always wears that corny looking thing for some reason. Then I also noticed that he wasn't wearing his glasses.

He must have his contacts in today.

"Where the fuck have you been? Why weren't you at lunch?"

He didn't answer. He sat there and got out his stuff and started to take notes.

Of course, I never pay attention in math class so I had all the time I needed to glare at him. But mid way through class I fell asleep.

When I woke up I looked at the clock. Only five more minutes until this class was over.

I looked over at Eriol. He was sleeping.

Sleeping? He never sleeps in class. What would make him that tired?

Then I remembered that he was with Kinomoto last night.

No, they wouldn't…would they? Did he? Eriol is not a playboy. He's always the nice guy.

Hmm…didn't know Kinomoto was that easy. Maybe I should've gone out with her. She could've helped me get my mind off of Ren.

After school…

I was walking home alone today. Haven't done that in a long time. But my loneliness was gone when Eriol appeared to my right.

"Where the fuck did you come from? What are you a magician now?"

He didn't answer me again. I'm getting tired of his shit.

"Where were you last night? Mom made me go out looking for you. What restaurant were you in?"

He finally decided to say something. "What made you think I was in a restaurant?"

"Kinomoto said that your dinner arrived, so I figured you guys were at a restaurant."

I could see the pleased look on Eriol's face. " She's smarted than I thought."

"What?" I was really confused.

"I wasn't in a restaurant."

I tried to gather my thoughts. I did pass by her house but all the lights were out. So, of course that led me to my next conclusion.

"So you did fuck Kinomoto?"

When I said that he looked at me with a lot of hatred in his eyes.

"What's with the look?"

He stopped walking. I turned to him trying to figure out what was going on.

Then I saw his clenched fists and fast breaths. Something had to be up.

"Dude, what's up with you? First you don't come home and now this temper problem. You really need to see a doc."

I was about to turn away but stopped when I heard him speak.

"Kinomoto is not a slut. She's a kind girl and I don't ever want to hear you bad mouthing her again. You got that?"

He did not just say that to me. Me, Li Syaoran.

"Fuck you and that girl. You're both little bitches." After that I started to walk away but Eriol ran in front blocking me.

Then he dropped his bag and shoved me. "I told you not to talk shit about Sakura."

Being the man that I am, I had to also drop my bag and fight back. I don't care who it is; I'm going to fucking knock their lights out.

"Eriol, you wanna start something? Huh?"

Then he started to back down.

"Yeah, I didn't think so." Then I mumbled under my breath, "Plus, Kinomoto isn't worth fighting for anyways."

He must've heard that because the next thing I know all I could feel was his fist connecting with my jaw. Unfortunately for him I have a strong chin.

So I swung a right at him catching him on his left eye. Lucky for him he's wearing contacts.

Then I heard a feminine voice scream out from behind. "Eriol!"

When I turned around I saw Kinomoto running towards us.

She ran right pass me and to Eriol, who was a little wobbly. She pulled him down to her height and started to examine his eye.

"We've got to get some ice on that." Then she picked up his bag and started to walk him home, while holding on to his left arm.

I looked down at my right hand. It didn't hurt. Then I looked at Eriol. He was walking perfectly.

That bastard is just pretending to be hurt so that she could take care of him.

I'm never going to pretend just to make a girl like me. Never have, never will.

* * *

**So how was it? Oh, and did you guys have time to think about that Hero and Heroine thing? And I'm sorry to bother some of my readers that never read any of my other fics before. I'm not telling you to go read anything, it's just that I noticed some people that read Hero and Heroine also read this story. **

**Well, just review and tell me what you want…or don't want. **

**Oh, and just to let you guys know, I just updated Fooling Everyone. I don't know if anyone here likes that story, but it is kinda popular. **


	5. Remote Control

**Hello again, yes I'm back. This story is doing so well. I'm shocked to see so many people reading it, but from what I getting from my reviews, is that most of you are asking one thing. **

**Is this a SxS fic or a SxE?**

**Well, I purposely didn't say whether this is a SS or SE fic in the summary because it makes it better. If I start out a story telling you who is going to end up with whom, then it takes away the suspense. Now, while you're reading it you don't know what's going to happen and that makes you want to read more. Plus, I don't even know how this story is going to end. Well, I have a good idea where it's going, but I come up with it as I type. A lot of my favorite parts are not planned. **

**Oh and I would like to thank you guys for the terrific reviews. Especially that person that wrote about how much he/she (sorry I don't know) loves my stories. As a girl, I totally like complements. I think I love them as much as you guys love my fics. **

**I really should stop typing so much and let you start the story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. There I said it; are you happy now?**

**High School Drama**

**Chapter Five:**

**Remote Control**

* * *

**Syaoran POV**

"Syaoran, you will apologize to Eriol this instant!"

Great, of all days for my mother to be home. So what if Eriol got a black eye. He's a man, he could take it.

"Now I have to go take care of some business, and when I come back you two have better stop this nonsense."

Then Kinomoto joined us in the kitchen. "Um…I don't mean to interrupt Ms. Li, but do you have anything cold to put on Eriol's eye?"

My mom picked up her purse off the counter and walked over to Kinomoto.

"You sweet thing. Syaoran will help you with that." Then she kissed her on the cheek and left.

**Normal POV**

Syaoran and Sakura were standing in the kitchen alone in an awkward silence. Sakura felt uncomfortable being in the same room as Syaoran, especially alone.

She made her way to the freezer looking for something cold to put on Eriol's face.

Syaoran was leaning on the adjacent counter watching her.

'I better help her out. I guess this all was kinda my fault.'

Syaoran went over to the freezer and got out a package of frozen green peas and handed it to her.

"You didn't have to do that."

Then Sakura grabbed the package and left.

Syaoran stood there watching her. 'That ungrateful bitch didn't even sat thank you.'

Then he slammed the freezer door shut.

In the living room Eriol was sitting down on the couch watching television.

Sakura came out and gently placed the cold package on his eye.

"This should stop it from swelling."

Eriol didn't really listen to what she said. The sent of cherry blossoms filled his mind and all he could think about was how close she was to him.

Then Syaoran entered the living room and grabbed the remote from Eriol's hand and laid down on the other couch trying to ignore the presence of Eriol and Sakura.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

Syaoran stopped watching TV and turned his attention to the angry girl helping his cousin.

"Watch your tone bitch. You're in my house now."

"Syaoran, don't call her a bitch." Eriol didn't like how Syaoran treated Sakura. And he wouldn't allow it to happen in front of him.

"Keep out of this before I give you another black eye."

Then Sakura left Eriol's side and went over to Syaoran snatching the remote out of his hand.

"What the hell?" Syaoran couldn't believe that she would do something that bold.

"How could you take this from injured cousin?"

Syaoran sat up getting madder by the second. "Injured, it's just a black eye."

"A black eye that you gave him."

"Cut the crap and give me the remote."

"No." Sakura started to back up seeing the visible anger that was building in Syaoran.

Then Syaoran stood up getting ready to attack Sakura.

Eriol seeing where this might be heading stood up ready to defend her. "Syaoran relax, it's only a remote."

"Eriol you better sit down before I give another black eye."

"What, you think I'm afraid of you?" Then he tossed the melting package of green peas on the couch behind him.

"I wasn't talking about giving you a back eye." Then Syaoran turned to Sakura seeing the disbelief in her eyes.

"You wouldn't."

"Try me." Syaoran was so focused on Sakura that he didn't notice Eriol until he punched him in the stomach giving Sakura time to run.

"Eriol, what the fuck!" Lucky for Syaoran he was already tense so he didn't get the wind knocked out of him.

Then he gave Eriol a serious punch, stronger than the one that gave him the black eye. He looked down at his cousin lying on the floor.

'I just knocked out my cousin.' That though kept running through his head as he bent down to make sure he didn't really hurt him.

"Good, no blood."

"What did you do?"

Syaoran's head jerked up when he saw Sakura standing there with a shocked expression on her face.

"This is all your fault!" Then Syaoran got up and started to chase Sakura.

Immediately seeing his anger she ran. Not thinking of any better place Sakura ran upstairs and took a right. Not bothering to see if he was behind her or not she just ran all the way down the hall and into the first open door she came across, which happened to be the last room down the hall.

She quickly got in a locked the door placing her back against the door trying to catch her breath.

She looked down at her hand and noticed she was still holding the remote.

"All this for you."

Then she felt something slam up against the door.

"Kinomoto get your fat ass out here now!"

Sakura put a smile on her face knowing that he couldn't get to her. Then she yelled back at him through the door.

"My ass isn't fat, you bastard!"

Then everything went quiet for a moment.

'Is he gone? Maybe he's just pretending to be gone so that I would open the door.'

Then she leaned her ear against the door listening for something, anything. That's when she heard a clicking sound.

"Clicking?" Her eyes widen, "He has a key!"

She quickly ran from the door standing behind the bed for protection.

Then the door flew open revealing a very furious Syaoran. He closed the door behind him and slowly walked towards her knowing that there was no place for her to run to.

Sakura gradually started to back up but his steps were long and quick and he was in front of her in no time.

Her back was up against the wall trembling in fear. 'Come on Sakura think of something.'

Then in her last hopes of escape she tried using all her strength to push pass him but it was useless. He was much too strong for her and she realized that when he easily pinned her to the wall using the natural weight of his body.

"Where do you think you are going?"

Sakura kept her head down trying to control her trembling body. 'No, he won't hit me. He can't, I'm a girl.'

She finally had some kind of control over her body and managed to convert her trembles into deep breaths. She refused to show any fear towards him.

Syaoran let his left hand fall from her shoulders and gently slide down her right arm.

His touch sent chills through her body filling her mind with confusion.

He used his other hand to bring her face up to his forcing her to look at him. Their eyes met pausing time. He looked down into her beautiful emerald eyes wondering why he's never noticed them before.

'Syaoran keep your mind on track. Do what you came to do and leave.'

He snapped himself out of her captivating gaze and slowly yanked the remote out of her hand.

Sakura looked down at her hand when she felt the remote being pulled away from her.

Syaoran took that opportunity to watch her chest rise and fall as he took in the aroma of cherry blossoms that surrounded her. Before she could look back at him, he had already pulled away and was heading out the door.

"Hey, give that back!"

"Don't get mad at me because you lost." Then Syaoran waved her off and left the room.

Sakura was still leaning against the wall getting her heart back to its normal pace. Then she looked around the room. She noticed all the furniture was wooden and everything else seemed green.

As she was leaving she noticed a picture taped to the mirror on the dresser. It was a picture of Syaoran with some girl she's never seen before.

'That must be who he likes.' Then another thought popped into her head. 'This must be his room. That would explain why he had the key on him.' She took a closer look at the picture trying to compare herself to the beautiful black haired girl.

'They look great together, but why do they both look so depressed?'

Sakura quickly shook the thought from her head and left the room. She had to get back to Eriol.

When Eriol woke up there were two shining emeralds looking at him.

"Sakura?"

"How are you feeling?"

Eriol took his eyes off of her and looked around him. He was lying on the couch with Sakura sitting by his side. Syaoran was on the other sofa surfing the channels.

"I'll get you some more ice."

Sakura took off the bag of ice that Eriol failed to notice was on his jaw. When she left he sat up looking at Syaoran.

"You knocked me out."

Syaoran kept on watching TV ignoring him. He wasn't in the mood to deal with Eriol again. At least not for the rest of the day.

"Syaoran! You fucking knocked me out!"

Sakura ran into the room holding a bag full of ice. Eriol's yelling made her think something was wrong.

"You should be lying down." Then she went over to him forcing him to lay back on the couch.

"Sakura, really I'm fine." He tried to calm her down. He could not only see the worry in her expression, but he could also hear it in her voice.

Then Syaoran decided to but in. "Yeah Eriol, you have to lay down. How else would you get Kinomoto to 'play nurse' huh?"

Syaoran raised his eyebrow suggesting another meaning for what he said. Seeing this Eriol instantly began to get mad.

"Don't even think about getting up." Sakura distracted him claming him down for the moment. "I don't want to see anyone getting hurt anymore, you got that?"

Eriol just nodded and started to relax.

Syaoran liked how Sakura had control over Eriol. If he became her friend then maybe she could help him gain control over Eriol.

'The odds of Kinomoto and I becoming friends are slim to none. I guess my master plan has been destroyed.'

Sakura looked at her watch, it read 5:22pm.

"I didn't know it was this late?" Then she bent over Eriol making sure he was fine before she left.

"I made a lunch for you but you weren't awake so I put it in the refrigerator. I can get it for you if you'd like." She immediately got up and was going to head to the kitchen but stopped when she felt Eriol's hand holding her wrist.

"Don't worry about that. Syaoran will take care of it. You just go home and relax alright?"'

"Sure, I guess." Then she lightly kissed him on the forehead before saying good-bye.

Syaoran watched the fluffy good-bye between them and rolled his eyes. Watching the two of them was beginning to make him sick.

The moment Sakura left Eriol began to talk.

"Well, I'm waiting."

Syaoran looked at him like he was nuts. "On what?"

"I'm waiting for you to get the lunch Sakura made for me."

Syaoran eyed him in disbelief. "You can't be serious. I am not going to be your servent just because you have a weak jaw."

"I'll tell auntie. I wonder how she will deal with her son hitting family."

"Fine, I'll get it, but you better not squeal."

Then Syaoran got up and headed for the kitchen leaving a smirking Eriol lying on the couch.

'Stupid Eriol, thinks he's so smart threatening to bring my mother into this. I can't wait till the day I mov-'

Syaoran's thoughts were cut off when he saw Sakura in the kitchen heating up some food on the stove.

"What are you doing here?"

Hearing Syaoran's strong stern voice made her jump. She turned around holding a wooden spoon in her hand.

'Man, the way he's acting it's like I'm committing a crime or something.'

"I was just heating up the food for Eriol."

Syaoran turned around ready to walk out.

"Wait, you can't go." She said that in somewhat of a wispier not wanting anyone but Syaoran to hear her.

"If I bring out the food then he would know I'm still here."

Syaoran looked at her waiting for the real reason to surface. "So?"

Sakura's eyes widen, "So, then he would know that I didn't listen to him and go home. I can't expect him to do lay down and relax if he thinks I'm busy serving him."

Syaoran rolled his eyes and was ready to leave again. The whole situation and explanation seemed stupid to him.

"Li, please just do this." Her pleading broke him down into saying yes. So now Syaoran is sitting in a chair waiting for Sakura to finish heating up the food so he could serve it to Eriol.

Sakura then took the food off the fire and was prepared to put it in a bowl.

Syaoran glanced at her every now and then remembering what he promised Eriol.

'How do I say it? Should I be like: Hey Kinomoto, I don't really think of you as a friend but call me Syaoran.'

He shook his head knowing that wasn't near close to what he should say. But then again there was a difference between what he wanted to say and what he should say, a very BIG difference.

'How about: Hey Kinomoto, are you screwing my cousin because if you're not then maybe I could screw you just to get my mind off of Ren? And somewhere between getting to the bed and actually fucking, maybe you can call me Syaoran.'

He held his head in his hands trying to think of something else. 'Damn, I need to get laid.'

"Are you ok?"

Syaoran looked up to see Sakura standing there holding a bowl of steaming food.

"Um…yeah. Umm…Kinomoto would you mind calling me-"

Syaoran was cut off by Eriol's yelling.

"Syaoran! How long does it take you to get me some food?"

Sakura giggled at his yells then brought her attention back to the messy chestnut haired boy sitting at the table.

"What did you want?"

After being interrupted the idea pf having Sakura call him Syaoran didn't seem right anymore. So he had to think of a quick cover.

"I…umm…I…wanted you to call me…yeah, yeah…I just wanted you to call me later to…um…talk about the project…yeah that's it. My week kind of freed up so I would have more time to work with you."

Sakura looked at him a little strangely but didn't think much about what he said.

"Well, I don't have your number."

Syaoran stood up and pulled a green inked pen out of his pocket and wrote his number on her arm. Then he took the bowl out of her hands and started to walk out the room.

"I'll talk to you later."

Then he left the room and Sakura looked at the seven upside down digits on her left forearm.

A small smile appeared on her face. She looked at the seven digits and saw it as an opportunity to be with Syaoran. But her smile quickly faded when she remembered the picture of Syaoran with some girl on his dresser mirror.

'Remember Sakura, this is just for the project. You can't use this number for anything not related to school. Just business, no pleasure.'

* * *

**No pleasure huh? I wonder what she was thinking about when she thought that. Really, it was nothing dirty. She just meant that she couldn't use the number for friendly stuff. Wow, I just confused myself and cleared it up. I'm going to stop before I hurt someone.**


	6. Pudding and Detention

**Hello, yes another chapter. Sorry for making you wait so long but I have school again and the first weeks have been filled with nothing but work. So I'm just going to try and update so this way when other students get home and they have time, then they would have something good to read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS please leave me alone. I'm just a simple girl with a simple plot.**

**High School Drama**

**Chapter Six: Detention and Pudding**

**Sakura POV**

Wednesday, hump day. Why do Wednesdays always seem longer? Or is it shorter? I forgot.

"Sakura! Sakura!"

I heard Tomoyo's voice but I didn't see her. I stopped stuffing my books in the locker and looked around the hallway.

"Where is she?"

She'll turn up by lunch.

I gathered my books and closed my locker so I can get to my first period class early today. That teacher thinks that I could never be on time. Well, I'll show her. I'm going to be the first one sitting in class holding my pen ready to take notes.

I was heading to class when I heard a familiar voice call to me.

"Kinomoto!"

I stopped. No, not Li. I'm not up for yelling at someone this early in the morning.

"Um…Kinomoto, why didn't you call me last night?"

Call him? What is he talking…oh yeah, now I remember.

"Sorry about that Li but, um…I guess I forgot."

Then I started to walk to class but again stopped when I heard him start to talk.

"What are you doing to day after school?"

"Detention."

Then I left speed walking to my class. Sure I wasn't going to be the first one in there thanks to Li, but at least I wasn't late.

When I reached the class the door was still open. Weird. Since school started, which was about a month ago, I have never been on time for this class.

I got in went straight to my seat in the last, which was the third to last desk in the last row. I began to get my stuff out when I felt someone tap my shoulder.

"Good morning Sakura. "

I turned to see Eriol smiling at me. He was wearing his glasses today but that was still not near enough to hide that black eye.

"Has anybody asked you about the eye yet?"

He silently nodded and immediately I knew he didn't want to talk about it.

Then he decided to change the topic. "So what you doing after school today?"

My shoulders slumped down and my whole mood seemed to change just thinking about it.

"I have detention with Miss. Early Bird over there." And I pointed at the teacher sorting papers at the front of the class.

"Oh, sorry about that. Maybe we can hang tomorrow."

No, if only I didn't skip yesterday and the day before then…

"Eriol, detention really only takes an hour. So if you wanted to you can come over anytime after three."

He smiled a great smile. A smile distracting enough for you to forget about that black eye he has.

"Then I'll see you at three."

"Alright class, settle down. Now I want everyone to get into their seats."

Eriol went back to his seat and I sat down now hating the science teacher even more.

Why did she have to start class interrupting us like that?

Then I started to think about seeing Eriol after school and a small smile found its way to my face.

"Miss. Kinomoto, is there a reason why you are smiling so much today?"

I snapped out of my thoughts hearing that annoying teacher again. Really, why couldn't she just leave me alone?

"What did you say?"

Then the class started to laugh at my response. Honestly, I don't see anything funny about it but at least they had a good time.

"Miss. Kinomoto, I know this is a first for you, but just because you were early today doesn't mean that you are dismissed from the rest of the class."

Great now I have to play this game with her.

"Really? Thank you for pointing that out to me. If it weren't for you I would have never known that. See now I understand why this school employed you as a teacher. You are wonderful at getting difficult concepts across to your students. Bravo!"

Then I started to clap and the other students looked at me like I just committed suicide.

"Remember to bring that wise mouth of yours to detention after school today. And don't you dare try and skip again."

"Don't worry, I'm looking forward to it." I put on my sweet innocent smile that gets her angry enough to almost forget what she was going to write on the board.

And as always I started out the window the whole class not paying any attention. The weather was really nice outside today. Normally it is a bit chilly but today seemed just right.

Maybe I should skip the rest if my classes and go to the park. But what if my dad found out I skipped? Worst, what if Touya found out?

Maybe I'll just sit outside for lunch today. That should satisfy my craven for nature.

Lunchtime…

"Sakura! Sakura! You won't believe what I've got to tell you."

I was holding my lunch try as I was walking to the table when Tomoyo came running up to me.

"I am the happiest person alive today."

I looked at her strange. What on earth could make her so happy?

Oh no, I think I just figured out what's making her extra happy.

"Come on, you can be so slow sometimes."

Then she pulled me causing me to spill some food on the floor. She roughly sat me down at the table with starts in her eyes.

I could tell she wanted me to act all happy with her but I was starving. So I started to poke through the food trying to imagine it wasn't disgusting, but that wasn't working.

"Sakura, are you going to listen to me or sit there and play with your food?"

"Well, I was thinking about eating a piece of…" My mind went blank because I couldn't think of one thing on my try that I would eat, besides the chocolate pudding.

Then Tomoyo pushed my try aside and started to talk about something, I don't know what. I had my eye set on that pudding with the spoon sitting right next to it.

"Sakura are you even listening?"

"Yeah, sure." I got up and tossed away that awful food. All except the pudding. Oh, how I can't wait to dig into that.

I started to walk outside with my pudding in one hand and the spoon in the other.

"Where are you going?"

I looked at Tomoyo. "I'm gonna spend the rest of lunch outside. It's nice today."

Then I opened the doors that was nearly right next to the table and stepped outside. And Tomoyo was right behind me.

**Normal POV**

Syaoran was eating lunch like he always does, no big deal, that was until Sakura was dragged by his table by Tomoyo.

"Yo man, look at the legs on her." Jason yelled while pointing at Tomoyo.

"No man, I'm looking at the ass on that one. Now that's an ass you just want to hug and hold."

Syaoran looked at Ryu visualizing holding some girl' butt. Then he looked at the girl he was pointing at and realized it was Sakura.

"Kinomoto?" His eyes widen, not from looking at her butt like every other guy at the table, but from shock that they were talking about her.

"What Syaoran you have a thing for her?" Jason looked at Syaoran in a challenging way.

Syaoran saw that look and didn't like it. He didn't like the challenge that was clear in both his expression and voice, even if he didn't know what exactly it was that he was being challenged for.

"Me? Nah, I turned down that girl. She's a bit too stupid for my liking."

Syaoran looked at Eriol sitting across the table waiting to see his reaction, but all her got was Eriol putting a fork in his mouth.

Then Jason continued to talk. "If I was you, I would've gotten with her in a second."

Syaoran watched the guys watch Sakura and Tomoyo walk by. He was just happy that they were too caught up in their own business that they didn't notice the stares and comments.

Then Eriol added to the conversation. "Why?"

Jason who was sitting right next to Syaoran turned to Eriol. "Haven't you heard? She's straight out clean."

"Clean?" Eriol was confused.

Then Ryu, who was sitting next to Eriol, turned to him and started to explain. "She's clean. No drugs, no alcohol, no crimes."

"And most of all no sex." Jason added in.

Syaoran rolled his eyes. "So what, Tomoyo is just like that."

Then Jason's eyes lit up. "No man, when I say clean I mean CLEAN. Kinomoto has never been touched, never been kissed, never had a boyfriend. She's fresh out of the package." Then he started to drool, "Just imagine you being the first to do everything. Being the one to take away everything."

Eriol, not being able to sit there and hear the guys talk about Sakura like she was a piece of meat, got up and headed outside.

Ryu watched him leave. "What's up with him?"

Next Syaoran got up and tossed his stuff away. "Nothing, he just has a little thing for her. He'll get over it." After saying that he followed his cousin outside.

When he reached outside he saw his cousin talking with Tomoyo under a cherry blossom tree.

"Hey there sweetie." Syaoran walked up to Tomoyo putting an arm around her shoulders and a charming smile on his face.

She put a disgusted look on her face. "Get off of me you piece of sh-"

"Tomoyo!"

Syaoran looked around trying to find the source of the feminine voice that yelled, but there was no one around besides Tomoyo and Eriol.

Then out of nowhere Sakura jumped down between Tomoyo and Eriol.

"Tomoyo be nice." Then Sakura leaned on the tree eating her pudding.

"Sakura what is it with you and that pudding?"

"Tomoyo, you can complain about my hair, and my clothes, even my attitude, but don't you ever mess with my pudding."

Then Sakura started to walk towards the building.

Tomoyo then brushed Syaoran's arm off her shoulder. "Sakura come back, I didn't mean to talk about your pudding like that."

Sakura turned around walking backwards towards the building. "I'm not mad or anything. The bell is going to ring in like any second now."

Then Eriol yelled out. "We're still on for today right?"

"You have to talk with Tomoyo about that." Then Sakura went inside leaving Tomoyo, Eriol, and Syaoran outside.

Tomoyo turned to Eriol discussing after school plans. "You should come over to her house around 3:30pm. I'll see if I can trick her into modeling for you."

Then the bell rang and everyone started to head to class.

**Syaoran POV**

Great, math class again. Maybe if I stayed awake then I might actually like it. Nah, I won't even try.

I saw Eriol get up and hand Kinomoto a note before class started.

Weird, I didn't know she sat right in front of Tomoyo.

Then the teacher came stumbling into the room holding a stack of papers.

"Today class I have a special surprise for you." Then he dumped that stack of papers on Kinomoto's desk. "A pop quiz."

The whole class started to moan.

"Miss. Kinomoto please hand these out to every student."

Ok, I can handle a pop quiz. Just because I sleep everyday in class doesn't mean that I don't know what I'm doing.

I saw Kinomoto walking down my aisle. The first thing I noticed was that she was holding the note Eriol handed her.

When she came to my desk I tried hard to read the half folded paper that was in her hand. But it was useless. All I ended up with was a quiz on my desk and her moving on to another aisle.

I got out my pen and started my quiz when I remembered that conversation Eriol and Tomoyo were having at lunch.

"You should come over to her house around 3:30pm. I'll see if I can trick her into modeling for you."

I stopped trying to figure out what the reference angle of 820 degrees was.

She told me that she had detention after school today. She's not supposed to be hanging with Tomoyo and Eriol.

I watched her sit back in her seat and start the quiz.

The anger inside me started to build.

How could she lie to me? Telling me she's got detention. What's wrong with her? It's not like I want to be around her anyway. I was going to be nice and help with the project but if she's gonna act like this then she can do it herself.

Then I went back to the equations on my quiz trying to clam myself down.

No girl is going to blow me off. No girl.


	7. Friendship

**Hello all. So sorry about the lack or review. Do you know I updated this story last month. That's awful. If I had noticed that then I would've worked way harder to get his chapter out. No this is not the longest of chapters but I hope it can tie you over until the next one comes out. **

**So with out further ado here's Johnny…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. **

**High School Drama**

**Chapter Seven:**

**Friendship**

**Sakura POV**

Just one more minute and it's over.

"Miss. Kinomoto stop looking at the clock."

I rolled my eyes and put my head down on the desk.

Time should go faster when you're not watching the clock.

I started to think about Tomoyo laying out the clothes she made for me at my house.

But if she's at my house then that means Eriol isn't going to be there.

I started to feel sad at the thought of Eriol not coming over after school.

Wait a second. Why am I depressed about Eriol not coming over today? He's just a friend and I can see him any time right? I don't like him, do I?

"Miss. Kinomoto."

Do I like him? I can't I like Li right?

"Miss. Kinomoto."

Do I still like Li? He doesn't even want me to exist. Maybe I would do better if I just forgot about Li all together. Treat him like he treats me.

"Miss. KINOMOTO!"

I was snapped out of my thoughts by my teacher's loud voice.

"Miss. Kinomoto the bell ending detention rang two minutes ago."

"What…huh?" I guess I was really distracted by my thoughts.

"You are free to go. And I suggest that you start paying attention to not only class but your everyday life."

"Yeah, yeah…well I'm so happy to have this time with you but I have to go home."

As I was walking out the door the teacher starting talking again.

"Well, I'm so happy you feel that way because I'll be seeing you again tomorrow after school."

I turned in shock. "What?"

"Yes, since you skipped one detention I had to give you another one. So you might want to pack a lunch for tomorrow. I don't feel like hearing your stomach grumble again."

I took a deep breath trying not to let this teacher get to me but that wasn't working. So the best I could do was walk away.

I went to my locker to get my backpack. I didn't see a need to bring it to detention since I had to sit and only sit for an hour. No reading, no homework, and no sleeping. I'm shocked I got through an hour of that.

When I walked out of the school I noticed how deserted the place was. It feels weird when there is no one around.

I slowly walked home thinking about how Tomoyo is going to force me into those clothes she made.

Don't get me wrong. I love Tomoyo and the clothes she makes for me. It's just that she makes so much so fast. It seems like it was only yesterday that I was trying on another batch of clothes for her.

My house wasn't far from school. It was only a ten-minute walk and it would have been five if I were walking at my normal pace.

Eriol's house is farther than my mine.

Eriol, I've been thinking about him a lot lately. Do I like him or something?

I put the little red flag on the mailbox down as I took out the mail. Then I walked up the steps and to the door. I reached inside my pocket searching for the keys.

"Where are they?"

"Are you looking for these?"

I saw a hand holding my keys in front if my face. Then my eyes followed from the hand to the muscular arm. And from the arm to a strong shoulder, then neck, then strong chin to a kissable mouth, nose, amber eyes, messy chestnut bangs, then back to the amber eyes staring into me.

"Li?"

He was standing there wearing a loose navy blue shirt and a pair of blue plaid shorts.

"What are you doing here?"

"We have to work on that project right?"

I blinked forcing myself to look away from his face. "Um…yeah, but…um…"

"Lets just get in there and start working on it."

I took my keys from his hand making sure not to make any contact with him. I know myself. And there is no way I can be strong and act tough if I'm thinking about one accidental encounter I had with him.

But how did he get my keys?

I shook the thought from my head coming to the conclusion that he is a magician.

I opened the door and let him in but I was shocked to find Eriol already sitting in the living room watching TV.

"Eriol!" I yelled as I ran to him giving him a friendly hug.

When I turned round I saw Tomoyo entering from the kitchen holding a bowl of potato chips.

"It's about time. I've been waiting for you to get home."

Then she grabbed my arm while juggling the bowl in the other as she pulled me upstairs to my room.

She tossed me on my bed, which was filled with clothes and then started to pick out the outfits she wanted me to model.

She grabbed a white tube top and a short skirt that reached about mid-thigh then pushed me into the washroom.

"Oh and Sakura you might want to make yourself look extra pretty in there."

I started to take off the shirt of my school uniform. "Why?"

"Because I promised Eriol that you would model the clothes for him."

"WHAT!"

**Syaoran POV**

Meanwhile Eriol and I were sitting in the living room watching television.

Eriol had the remote in his hand and he would stop on every channel for a minute to see whether or not he liked the show before he decided to change to another channel.

Here I am was sitting here getting more annoyed by the second. I was already angry that Sakura didn't bother to invite me to this little get together she was having, but what really pissed me off was that Eriol was sitting in her house waiting for her to get home.

"Eriol, pick a fucking channel and watch a damn show already."

He looked at me with that stupid smirk. I hate that smirk. It's so annoying.

"You're just mad that I was here before you were."

"I hate you." And at the moment I meant that. "What the fuck are you doing here anyways?"

He kept that same disturbing smirk on his face. "I should be asking you the same thing."

I put my hands up in defense, "Hey, we have a project to work on. If I didn't have to be here, then I wouldn't."

He left me alone for the time being and got interested in the TV again. Then I started to think about why I was here.

She did let me off the hook by saying she had detention to go to. What a lie that was.

I took a deep breath a rested my head on the couch. Why am I here? I should be home doing nothing like I always do.

Why was I so angry that she invited Eriol to her house and not me? I know I don't like her or anything but…there's…there's something different about her. It's like I need to talk to her. I don't want to date her, I just want to get to know her. Be her friend. After all, she was the only one I talked to about Ren, even if she didn't know what I was talking about at the time.

Tomoyo came rushing down the stairs with a depressed look on her face.

"I'm sorry Eriol, I know you wanted to see my clothes but Sakura's too shy to come downstairs."

Model? Is that what he's here for? To see clothes. There's got to be more to it than that.

I looked to Eriol to see his reaction. "Don't worry about it. She's probably not comfortable enough around me to model yet. Maybe another time."

Then Sakura, no I mean Kinomoto came running downstairs with a bright expression on her face.

I guess someone in this house should be happy. It sure as hell isn't me.

I watched her. She looked a little different. She still had her hair in that messy bun, but her clothes were different.

Have I ever seen her in anything but a school uniform?

She was wearing a pair of pink Adidas running pants with the three white stripes along each side of her legs making her look taller than she really was. For a top she had a regular white wife beater that showed her toned tanned arms.

"I have to be going. I've got more designing to do and a GPA to uphold." Then Tomoyo hugged Sakura tightly before heading for the door.

Then Eriol got up and started to pack his things.

"Eriol where are you going. I thought you was going to help me with the project." I could see a bit of disappointment in her eyes. Actually that looks like more than just a bit of disappointment.

Exactly what were they going to do if I weren't here?

"Yeah but now you have Syaoran here to help you after all you guys are partners."

"But…um…" She looked at me and her shoulders slumped. What's wrong with her? Any girl would love to spend time with me.

"Li and I can…um…we can use all the help we can get. You know the sooner this is done, the better."

She put on a fake smile that Eriol obviously wasn't falling for.

"I promise you, Syaoran is going to take great care of you. Aren't you Syaoran?" He turned to me waiting to hear what I have to say. Honestly I would like to tell him to fuck off, but I had to appear nice so I wouldn't scare Sakura away. I need her for something else.

"Yeah, nothing would make me happier than working with her."

Eriol tossed me his bag. "Follow me out."

I threw his bag on the floor. "Who do you think I am? I'm not going to walk you to the door."

"I'll tell Auntie." Was all he needed to say. Next thing I knew I was picking up his stupid bag and following him to the door.

When he got outside he grabbed his bag as he leaned right outside the doorway.

"Why is Sakura still calling you Li? Didn't we have a deal?"

"I tried to get her to call me Syaoran but she just wasn't having it."

"Syaoran stop lying. After you get home I'm calling her tonight, and if I find out that she's still calling you Li, then I'm going to tell Auntie about all the heart ach you put that poor girl through."

"You wouldn't."

"Try me." Then he turned and started to walk home.

I slammed the door on his receding back in anger.

If he tells mom about anything that happened between Sakura and me then I'd either find myself off to a school for gentlemen or somehow engaged to her. And having her say Syaoran is not THAT important. Plus I plan on being her friend anyways.

"Are you just going to stand there or are we going to get started on the project?"

I turned around to see an impatient Sakura standing there tapping her foot against the floor.

"Fine, lets get started."

**Normal POV**

Sakura and Syaoran were sitting at the living room coffee table sorting through history books trying to pick out certain events.

They were sitting across from each other. Sakura was sitting with one book on her lap and a highlighter in her mouth while she would refer back to other books she had open around her.

Syaoran however had one open book in front of him sitting on the table. He read a couple of paragraphs but in the end his attention ended up on the girl hard at work sitting across from him.

He watched her pop the cap off of her pen and start to write little notes. He watched how concentrated she was on the task at hand.

'For a girl that said she likes me, she doesn't seem to be very interested. Maybe she was going to use me to get to Eriol. It's obvious that there is something going on between them right? Or are they just friends? Wait…why should I care, it's not like I like her. I just want to talk to her. But why? Is she even easy to talk to? I only really talked with her once and that was when I rejected her.'

Syaoran was snapped out of his thoughts when the girl he was staring at looked up at him with a confused expression plastered on her face.

He immediately looked down at the book pretending that he was reading about history.

Sakura was busy actually doing work when she noticed Syaoran looking at her.

'What does he think he's doing? He's supposed to be doing work, not watching me. Watching me? He was watching me?'

Then a little smile found its way to her face. _'Li was watching me!'_

Her smile quickly left as more thoughts came to her head. _'He was probably making fun of me in his mind or something stupid like that. I should stop acting like a little schoolgirl with a crush. Especially when that crush has no interest in me.'_

"Li, are you even doing the work?"

Syaoran's head popped up from the book.

"Yeah, why else would I be in this book?"

Sakura was getting frustrated. He already wasn't treating her nice but sarcasm was the last straw.

Then she got to her feet dropping the book that was on her lap and the highlighter from her mouth.

"I don't need you here anyway, so why don't you just leave and make us both happy?" Then she left the room and went into the kitchen.

Syaoran, not one to be left behind, got up and followed her in the kitchen then leaned up against the counter watching Sakura pull out a bag of grapes.

"You're right about one thing, I didn't exactly come over here to do work." He went over to the sink where she was washing a huge bowl of grapes.

"But if I leave now, I guarantee you I won't be happy."

Sakura stopped washing the grapes letting the water run on her hands as she turned to Syaoran.

"Li, what exactly do you mean by that?"

He put on one of his award winning smirks. The one that can make any girl's heart melt.

"First of all, that's Syaoran to you Sakura."

She went back to her grapes trying to dismiss whatever idea he was coming up with.

"If I called you that then it would imply that we are friends or something."

"Well I was hoping that maybe we could be friends. There's nothing wrong with us being friends right?"

Sakura finished washing the grapes and was staring down at the bowl she was holding.

'Friends? I don't know. Maybe he could end up being a really good friend or something. But with me of all people.'

Sakura drained out the excess water from the bowl and headed for the living room knowing Syaoran would follow.

She sat down and started to plop some grapes in her mouth. She enjoyed the taste of green grapes. A smile came to her face as she remembered eating green grapes as a child. She missed being young and naïve.

Syaoran followed her into the living room. He sat down in the opposite end of the sofa Sakura was sitting in.

He watched her. He watched every grape she put in her mouth and the smile that soon followed. She looked like she was in another universe. Her face expressed every degree of happiness possible as that huge bowl filled with grapes gradually decreased.

"Sakura?"

She blinked her eyes signaling her landing back into reality. She looked at Syaoran whom was just sitting there watching her again.

"Yes?"

He smiled at her forgetfulness.

"Do you want to be friends?"

Her eyes narrowed onto him unsure of what he really wanted.

"What's the catch?"

"What catch?"

She rested the bowl on the cluttered coffee table and shifted her body so that she was facing Syaoran.

"I don't know. Why do you want to be my friend all of a sudden? I was content with you treating me like I don't exist. What's with the sudden change of heart?"

Syaoran rubbed his hands through his hair trying to decide whether or not to tell her the truth.

'What should I tell her? What could I tell her? How would I sound saying: Sakura you're the only girl that I didn't lie to and the only reason I want to be your friend is to find out what made you different.'

"Li, if you're thinking of a lie to tell me then you can just forget it."

'Great, the first time I'm actually trying to tell the truth, the girl thinks I'm lying.'

"Didn't I tell you to call me Syaoran?"

"But we are not friends and I do not want people getting the wrong impression."

"What people? We're the only ones here." He looked around the room proving his point.

"You know what I mean."

Syaoran took a deep breath deciding to not think things through.

"You're the first girl I didn't lie to."

Sakura looked at him like he was crazy. "So?"

His eyes widen in shock of her lack of enthusiasm.

"So, I figured there was something different about you so I wanted to be your friend. That's it."

She folded her arms in disbelief. "Really?"

His nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah, really."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "You're going to have to think of something better to get me to believe you."

"Sakura, honestly I'm telling you the truth. It just seems lame."

She leaned closer to him, her face only inches away.

Syaoran immediately stiffened.

'Is she going to kiss me? She can't kiss me. If she does then there is no hope of us ever being friends.'

Sakura stared into his deep amber eyes trying her best to read them. It was hard for her since she's never tried to read a person's true intentions through their eyes or even body language. Usually Tomoyo does this to her but she never cared enough to actually try it out on another person.

She backed away coming to a decision and unknowingly making Syaoran relieved.

"You're not telling me something. Tell me everything about what you really want from this so called 'friendship' and I mean EVERTHING."

He swallowed not taking a second thought about what he was about to say next.

"I need someone to talk to. I know I have Eriol and other guys to talk about…well everything, but I need a girl's point of view on…well girls."

"So you want me to help you better understand other girls?"

Syaoran could tell by the tone in her voice that she wasn't the least bit happy about this. But he also knew that what he wanted to say came out wrong.

"No, I have no problem getting girls, that's easy. I just want someone that I can talk honestly to about anything, life, love, politics, maybe even sports. I figured you could be that person."

Sakura knew she couldn't handle this. She was the last person to help Syaoran with his love life or any kind of life for that matter. And she defiantly wasn't the kind of girl to get in touch with feelings.

"You know you should be talking to Tomoyo about this. Honestly I'm no good with sensitive stuff like feelings and emotions. I'm not good with the after school special problems, but Tomoyo is, so if you want to talk to her-"

He quickly cut her off. "No, it can't be Tomoyo. I was never honest with her. I was never honest with any girl but you."

Then he grabbed her hands and looked directly into her eyes.

"Sakura, it has to be you."

She could feel him searching her eyes looking for an answer that can't be found. She didn't even know the answer until she heard the words coming out of her mouth.

"I guess we should get back to the project _Syaoran_."

She stressed his name proving to him that she has just taken the job as his new friend.

**So how was it? She's his friend now. So maybe he won't be treating her so bad right? I've learned from your reviews that Syaoran comes off like a real jerk, which is perfect. Not the fact that he's a jerk, but that I wanted him to come off like a jerk and it worked. **

**I'm going to stop here and let you guys and gals review. **


	8. End of Week

Hello everyone. Yes I am updating faster than I did last time. I am sorry for making my readers wait. I managed to somehow write up this chapter between all the other things I'm doing. I got a lot of reviews about how I don't update faster and I'm going to try and change that. Keyword being try. I've already started the next chapter of High School Drama and Fooling Everyone. 

**I'm just going to stop typing and let you get to the story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. **

High School Drama 

**Chapter Eight: End of Week**

Syaoran POV 

Finally it's Friday, I've been waiting for this all week. And it's the last class of the day.

Perfect. Everything is perfect.

Then I saw Sakura walk into class.

She went to her seat not talking to anybody like she always does.

She seems lonely. She's probably a loner.

Then I remembered that she hangs out with Tomoyo and all the other popular girls. There was no way that someone who hangs out with that crowd can be a loner.

I watch her take out her books and sit patiently waiting for the teacher to come.

"Hey Syaoran my boy."

Jason pulled up a seat next to me.

"I can see you're looking at that Kinomoto girl again."

"No I'm not. I'm…looking out the window that's next to her. Yeah, there's…a some guy that's been standing there since I got in here. I was just watching to see what he's going to do next."

That was a big lie. I just didn't want him to know I was looking at her.

Jason put a smug smile on his face. "What do you think he's going to do bomb the school or start shooting kids as they leave or something?"

"Class it's time to get things started, now I want everyone to get into their seats so we can begin."

I was never so happy to hear the teacher's squeaky voice.

I don't like talking to Jason much. He used to be alright to hang out with, that was before he managed to sleep with two fairly popular girls. After that it seems like he's always challenging me to see whose better.

And it's quite obvious that I'm better and always will be. No competition there.

I looked back at Sakura. She was taking notes like a good little girl.

Wait, what am I doing watching her? We're just friends, and since that night we declared ourselves to be 'friends' we haven't even spoken to each other. Not even a simple 'hello' in the halls between classes.

I think I like this friendship better than any other one I have. I don't have to talk to her, and she doesn't want to talk to me.

Life is perfect.

**Sakura POV**

Three, two, one, RING!

"And don't forget that your projects are due on Wednesday!"

Class is finally over, school is finally over.

I've been waiting for this all day, all week. Actually ever since I asked Syaoran out which was like Monday afternoon.

Note to self, don't ask any guy out unless it's a Friday, this way you don't have to see him for at least two days after he rejects you.

Later that day I was home alone, as usual.

My brother was out working one of his many jobs again and Dad…well I had no idea where dad was. But he's a grown man I'm sure he can take care of himself.

I was lying on the couch finally getting the relaxation I desperately needed when my cell phone rang.

Picked it up off of the coffee and read the caller id.

It's Eriol. Maybe I should mess with his mind a little.

I answered the phone, "Hello darling, are you ready for our daily dose of phone sex?"

"Sakura?"

My eyes widened. That was not Eriol's voice.

"Who is this?"

"It's Syaoran."

Immediately my heart started to quicken. I can't believe I said that to him.

"Um…Sakura…are you still there?"

I swallowed the lump that was in my throat trying to get any word to come out.

"I…a…yeah I-I'm still here. Um…did you want something?"

Wow, I can't believe I answered like that. What is Syaoran going to think?

Wait, remember Sakura you don't care what he thinks, he doesn't like you and you have to stop liking him. It's not healthy this way.

"I was thinking that we should finish that project this weekend since I'm going to be busy next week."

"Yeah, sure when did you want to get together?"

"How about today?"

"Well…"

Then the doorbell rang and I ran to the door. When I opened it I was shocked to see Syaoran standing there with his backpack over his left shoulder and Eriol's cell phone in his hand.

"That was quick."

Truth be told I was more than shocked to see Syaoran at my door. The last thing I felt like doing was dealing with Syaoran. But I guess I can stand him for maybe an hour for the sake of my grade.

I put on a fake smile and try to act like I was happy to see him.

"Great, um…please come in."

**Syaoran POV**

After Sakura let me in she left me in the living room as she went to get some tea.

I could tell that she wasn't too excited about me being here, but what is she going to do kick me out? No girl has ever kicked me out before.

I got out my stuff and started to do work. For real this time. There is not going to be any thing on my mind besides finishing this project.

She came in and started to serve me some tea and cake. Yellow cake to be exact.

She does look better than most girls in our school. She could probably pass for a model.

Wait, there I go again thinking about her. I've got to stop this. I don't like her like that. I know this, but then why can't I stop thinking about her?

What makes her so different?

"Li are you ok?"

Oh no, she must have noticed me looking at her. Well only an idiot wouldn't have noticed.

"No, I'm not ok. I thought I told you to call me Syaoran _Sakura_."

"Oh, you were serious about that?"

She picked up a cup of tea and sat down on the couch next to me.

"Ok, so how about the civil war? I think that was important to Americans. Or maybe the revolution. What do you think?"

She was looking at me with those shining emerald eyes.

"Huh? What did you say?"

She immediately started to laugh. "We haven't even started writing and you're already zoned out."

"A…yeah I guess I am." I turned away from her. She may not be the brightest but I'm pretty sure she would notice me staring into her eyes.

Those beautiful emerald eyes of hers...

What am I doing? I've go tot stop these thoughts, I don't even like her like that.

"Syaoran, are you listening to me?"

When I turned back to her she was looking at me trying to read my expression.

"No, actually I didn't catch anything you said."

She rolled her eyes then put down her cup of tea and started to pack up my things.

Wait, MY THINGS?

"What do you think you're doing?"

She didn't answer me. Instead she continued stuffing books in my bag.

I grabbed her arm stopping her from stuffing the last book in.

"What are you doing?"

"You're way too distracted to do this now. It was a nice thought to get it all done today but you're not concentrating so maybe you should go and get some sleep or something."

She stood up ready to escort me out but all I did was lean back in the couch and cross my legs.

"What do you think you're doing?" She had an expression of disbelief that covered her face.

"Well, we are friends right?"

"Yeah…" She answered slowly trying to understand where I was going with this.

"Since we're friends, then why don't we hang out?"

Her eyes widen, "Now?"

"Yeah." My smug smirk suddenly appeared, "You did mean that we were friends right? You wouldn't lie to me like that would you?"

I could see her hesitation. She wanted me to leave but I had other plans in mind.

She dropped my bag and threw herself on the couch next to me. "Sure, we can hang."

I could hear it in her voice that she didn't really want to spend any time with me. But I had a day to waste, and who knows maybe by the time I get home she wouldn't be so clean anymore.

**Hey people how was that? Is Syaoran still a jerk? I think he's becoming a bit soft at times. Well I have to go work on my homework. Review and tell me what you think. **


	9. Relationships

**Hey people, I finally got around to finishing this chapter. Sorry about the spelling and grammar and all that stuff. I hope that this is long enough. If not I can try and make them longer. Anyway, go read the story, I worked kinda hard on it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS**

**High School Drama**

**Chapter Nine: Relationships**

**Syaoran POV**

I put my key in the lock and opened the door. I walked into the house slowly trying not to alarm anyone to my presence.

No one seemed to be around. Weird. I looked at my watch; it was only 7:06PM.

"Where is everybody?"

I didn't let the uneasy silence bother me. Instead I went up to my room and dropped my bag on the floor. I went over to my dresser and placed my keys next to the many bottles of cologne. I glanced at the mirror, and that's when I saw that picture.

Ren. She was a beauty. I remember the hours we spent in the hot tub fooling around.

I miss her.

I reached out to the photo to take it down, everyday I try to take it down, but something inside me won't allow it.

"Fuck, I still love her."

I dropped my head down trying to think of a way to get her out of my head. I think about her every hour of everyday. In the middle of math class she's on my mind. While I'm eating lunch I think of her. Even in my dreams I can't escape her.

I turn away from the mirror to find Eriol leaning in my doorway looking at me.

"You're thinking about her again."

"Eriol, just shut up about it."

I went over to my bed and lay down.

"Where were you today? I came home and you were gone."

I reached into my pocket and pulled out his cell phone and tossed it to him.

"I didn't know you were into phone sex? Masturbation, yeah that's a given for any man, but phone sex? And with Sakura? No wonder you always hanging around her so much lately."

He looked at me confused? "What are you talking about? I've never had phone sex?"

"Yeah, well that's not what Sakura told me."

I put a smug smile on my face.

He looked at me weird again. "You were with Sakura?"

His expression changed, he looks…he looks jealous.

"You're jealous!"

He turned away heading out of my room.

I got up and following him into his room.

"I haven't been in here for a while. I forgot how blue it was."

Eriol stood in the doorway waiting for me to leave. "Get out!"

I smiled then went over and lay down on his bed putting my hands behind my head.

"Nope, not until you admit you like her."

He rolled his eyes, knowing that I would sleep there if I had to.

"She's my friend, that's it."

"Yeah right, if you had the chance you'd fuck her in a second."

"No, only you do that."

I got up from his bed and started to leave. "Just make a move on her already."

As I was leaving the room I heard him say, "I can't go after a girl you like."

I was going to turn back and yell at him, but I was in too much of a good mood.

Instead I went back to my room and made sure to lock the door so Eriol wouldn't pop in again.

I had my eyes closed as I laid there not thinking about anything special.

That's when Eriol's stupid notion of me liking Sakura replayed in my head.

I don't like her, she's not girlfriend material. Sure she's attractive and everything but she's just not my type.

I go for more extravagant girls like…Tomoyo. Yeah maybe now that I'm friends with Sakura she could hook me up with Tomoyo.

It's not like she has a thing for me anymore. She should have no problem with that.

Then I let my eyes close as I drifted into a deep slumber.

**Sakura POV**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. It was 7:00 in the morning.

Wow my weekend is almost over.

Today was Sunday and I had to get ready to go sing in the chorus again.

I went into the bathroom and by the time I can out I was ready to go. I ran downstairs and grabbed one of those breakfast bars as I ran out the door.

It's a good thing the church is only two blocks away.

I lightly jogged there trying my best not to be late.

As I step inside I hear Miss. Austin call me.

"Sakura honey, be a doll and join me for a second." She was waving her hands for me to join her.

Ok, you can get through this.

I slowly walk her way knowing just exactly what was coming. Every Sunday it was the same thing, I go to church, and Miss. Austin would find a new boy to introduce me to.

She was standing next to a handsome guy with blonde hair and blue eyes. He was tall, very tall, and he wore a navy blue suit with a white collar shirt tucked perfectly into his pants.

"Sakura this is Mike," Then she turned to him, "Mike this is the one I've been telling you about."

He reached out his hand, "Nice to meet you."

Repressing the need to roll my eyes I just plastered on a fake smile and acted like I wanted to talk with this guy.

"Yes, nice meeting you too, but I must go get ready." I quickly let go of his hand and ran for the nearest door.

After a minute or two passed I realized that I had escaped into the coat closet.

"Please tell me no one noticed."

Then the organ started to play signaling the beginning of the service.

I waited until I was sure no one was around before I decided to step out.

Unfortunately, when I walked out I bumped right into the very guy I was running from.

"What were you-"

"Don't ask." I ignored his weird stares and continued into the chapel.

I bet he thinks I'm weird now. Well, I guess if I'm weird then he wouldn't bother me right?

I tried to ignore any other thoughts as I made my way up to the platform. Everyone else was already standing there waiting for the signal.

I went in my usual spot, the center of the front row. Some times I wish I was taller just so that once I could be in the back. I always wanted to be in the back. I like it back there. No one can see you and it's like having your own personal fort.

The organ begins to play and everyone starts to sing.

I was doing great, that was unit I saw Eriol sitting in the crowd smiling at me.

I almost choked on my notes when I saw him. But I had to keep cool. I don't want to come off like a total freak. Wait, why would I care if I come off like a freak, it's just Eriol. I don't like him that way.

I don't, I don't, I don't…or maybe I do.

"Thanks everyone for coming today, I hope to see you all next Sunday. God Bless!"

I walked off the stands and was heading home.

"You looked nice up there."

I turned around to see Eriol standing there smiling at me again. He didn't have his glasses on, but that didn't matter.

"Um…thanks, I didn't know you come here. Never seen you here before."

He walked up to me staring into my eyes, "I don't usually go to church, I just came to see you."

Ok, my heart is doing that fast beating thing again. I guess I like him, no use trying to hide that anymore.

I started to become uneasy having Eriol standing next to me so close.

"So, do you have any plans? I was thinking that maybe we could go get a bite to eat or something."

I looked at him. I don't think I have anything planned today. Maybe spending a day with Eriol wouldn't be too bad.

"Sure, where did you want to go?"

**Syaoran POV**

What time is it?

I looked at my clock, it read 10:32am.

I plopped my head back down on my pillow and tried to go back to sleep. I wouldn't have trouble if Eriol didn't wake me up so early asking for some cash.

Damn Eriol, where the fuck does he have to be so early in the morning?

Well, I guess if he does start to get a life then maybe he'd stop hanging around me. The last thing I need I for Eriol to follow me around.

I tried closing my eyes again, but I guess there was no hope for sleep.

Note to self, yell at Eriol for waking me up.

So I got up and headed straight to the shower. When I got out I quickly threw on some clothes and grabbed the keys to the spare car and headed out. There is no way I'm going to stay at home all alone. Who am I Eriol? Maybe I'll go out and try to pick up some girls. Haven't done that in ages.

**Sakura POV**

Ok, this is so weird. Here I am in a little coffee shop with Eriol actually having a great time. He's so easy to talk to.

"So, how long have you been into singing?"

I looked into his eyes. They are really blue.

"Um…I don't know. It's just something I do. It always makes me feel good."

He nodded than took a sip of his coffee.

"Sakura, do you consider us good friends?"

I had my hands cupped around my cup of tea.

Ok girl, think about what you say before you say it. You don't want to lose Eriol as a friend.

"To be honest…yeah. I know it's weird and all us not knowing each other for long but you're really easy to talk to."

He nodded his head again. He looked like he was taking in every word that I say. Examining it for any possible flaws.

"So, then how about you and I go out sometime?"

When he said that I almost chocked on the tea I was sipping.

"What?" My eyes widen and I couldn't believe my ears, my eyes, I couldn't believe anything at that moment.

I guess I came off really, really surprised because the next thing I heard out of him was his reassurance.

"You don't have to say yes or anything like that. I was just asking. If you want to say no then I won't blame you for it. We'll still be close friends."

I put down my cup as I tried to form some words. The shock of him actually asking me out was overwhelming.

"No! I mean no, I would love to go out with you. Well, not LOVE, like I was waiting for you to ask, because I wasn't but that doesn't mean that I don't want to-"

He cut me off. "It's ok, I get what you're saying."

He put on that pleasing smile that can brighten up anyone's day as he looked at me with those soft blues eyes.

I guess I was staring because he began to blush. Blush! I've never seen Eriol blush. But then again I've never really talked to him before this week.

**Syaoran POV **

"Come on Syaoran, I thought you said you wanted to hang with me."

It was Wendy. I don't know what compelled me to call her and invite her to lunch. I guess I didn't feel like being alone.

Don't get me wrong, I have no problem being a lone, and it's not like I like her or anything.

Well, she isn't bad looking, and that's all that counts in the end.

"Syaoran, if you weren't going to pay attention to me then why did you ask me to meet you here? I have better things to do then follow you around all day."

"Then why did you follow me?"

She put on this innocent little girl act but I knew better. Wendy was one of those girls that you don't trust. The most she's good for is a little fun here and there.

"You can't blame a girl for falling to pieces after hearing your strong masculine voice on the phone."

She started to bat her eyes and inch closer to me.

We were sitting in a booth at a little dinner. Nothing much, after all it's not like this is a date or anything.

She sat right next to me clinging onto my arm almost digging her fake nails into my skin.

"So Syaoran, what did you have planned for us today?"

I shrugged my shoulders. I really had no clue.

"I don't know, maybe after we eat we can go to the mall or something. Maybe catch a movie. Stuff like that."

I wasn't looking at her but I could tell that her eyes widen with excitement. Excitement? Why would she be excited to see a movie? Not unless she thought this was like some kind of date. Wait, does she think that we're on a date or something?

"Um…Wendy…"

"Yes?" She inched closer to me if that was even possible with her already on my arm.

"Do you think that we on some sort of date or something? To be honest I just called you to hang out, nothing more."

She put on a devious smile on her face.

"Yeah, I know but I was hoping that maybe you'd change your mind when you saw me."

I peeled her off of me. "Well, I didn't. And I don't want you going into school tomorrow telling your friends that we went on a date and shit like that. You got it?"

She backed off of me a little. Then she started talking about what she looks for in a guy. I didn't really pay attention.

Finally our food came. At least she would have to shut up to eat right?

Why did I even think about inviting her in the first place?

**Sakura POV**

I finally reached home around 2:00PM.

I've never felt so good, so free. And all because Eriol asked me out.

As soon as I walked in the door my brother started drilling me about where I was and who I was with.

I pretty much ignored everything he said until I heard him mention a name.

"Wait what did you say?"

He looked at me with a disappointed expression on his face.

"After everything I said you only heard when I mention a boy. Honestly Sakura where is your head these days?"

"Touya just tell me."

He rolled his eyes and reached into his pocket pulling out a piece of paper.

"Some guy named Mike called you. I don't know something about meeting you in church. Anyway he wants you to call him back. Here's his number."

He was about to hand me the note but at the last minute he decided to crumple it up and throw it at my head instead.

"Oh, just wait until you go to sleep." Then I bent down and picked up the paper and stuffed it into my pocket before heading upstairs.

I tossed my body on my twin bed reliving today's events in my mind.

Today was a great day.

**Syaoran POV**

I don't know what happened between the dinner and the movies but all I know is that I'm standing on the front porch of my house kissing Wendy.

I can feel her hands move from my shoulders down to my back. Then she moved them up into my hair messing it up. Not that it wasn't messed up in the first place but I just don't like the way t felt, having her hands in my hair.

I pulled away, both of us were out of breath.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

Had to ask first. It's been awhile since I last fucked a girl and I guess I lost my touch, but just a bit. The last thing I want to do is fuck a girl thinking everything is ok when she really doesn't want to fool around.

"Are you kidding me? I'm the one that insisted on us going someplace private."

Then she lunged at me again sticking her tongue down my throat.

Somebody really needs to teach this girl how to kiss.

She was basically slobbering all over me.

Somehow I managed to get my key into the lock during our outdoor make-out session.

When we reached inside she immediately started to take off my black leather jacket.

I kicked off my shoes and slyly moved my hands under her shirt searching for the hooks of her bra.

Then a smile came to my face when I realized she wasn't wearing one. She caught me off guard when she pulled off my black shirt leaving my upper body bare.

So I did what any man would do. I grabbed her tits messaging each one in my hands.

"Syaoran, screw this foreplay and fuck me now!"

I started to kiss her earlobe as we were heading up the stairs and that's when I saw them.

Eriol was standing in the living room with one eyebrow raised and a little smirk on his face.

But he was the last person I had to worry about. Next to him was my mother with her arms folded and I could swear I saw smoke coming out of her ears.

Man I'm never going to hear the end of it.

And next to my mom was the one girl I've been thinking about. The one girl that fills my dreams and nightmares.

Ren. She was standing there with her eyes closed. It was as if she couldn't even stand to look at me anymore.

Frozen in my position I realized what Wendy and I must look like. Here we are standing in the entrance with my hands up her shirt and me shirtless.

"Syaoran, I suggest you ask your lady friend to meet with you another time, and go upstairs and get decent. If you haven't noticed we have company.

I swallowed hard doing what my mother said. After I escorted Wendy out I put my shirt back on and went up stairs to change for dinner. Whenever we have company over we always have to dress up for dinner.

After minutes of searching through my room I managed to find a decent pair of slacks and a plain white t-shirt.

As I was whipping off the smudged lipstick from my face I heard someone knocking.

"Get your ass in here."

I knew it was Eriol, I was waiting for him to follow me. And I was waiting to yell at him for waking me so damn early this morning.

"Eriol, you bastard why the fuck did you wake me up so early?"

But when I turned around to look at him I noticed that it wasn't Eriol that was knocking.

All I saw was black hair and intense brown eyes.

"Ren, shouldn't you be helping my mother with…um something?"

She walked to me grabbing my hand into hers.

"I've missed you Li Syaoran."

**Ok, so Ren has come back. Well, that can be a good thing for Syaoran. Maybe it will make him change for the better…or for the worst. **

**Review and tell me what you think. **


	10. Bloody Nose

**Here I am with chapter ten. Since Christmas vacation started I've had a lot more time to writ as much as I want so, I'm going to try and update as much as possible until classes start back up. Plus typing stories helps me type faster. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS but I am watching Dodgeball, a true underdog story. I just love that movie.**

**High School Drama**

**Chapter Ten: **

**Bloody Nose**

**Sakura POV**

Great another day wasted at school. Is it necessary for us to have to go through twelve years of torture?

"Sakura you cutie get your butt down here!"

I looked away from my banana and saw Tomoyo standing underneath the tree I was sitting in.

I don't know why but all of a sudden I just love sitting in this tree.

"Sakura come on, I don't have all day."

Rolling my eyes I climbed down already knowing what she was going to say. She was just going to bother me about trying on some clothes for her again. Then after the first three times I say no I end up giving in because she is my best friend.

After my feet touched the ground we sat down and started to talk.

"So anything you need to tell me?"

I looked at her funny.

Is there anything I need to tell her? She already knows everything about me. What more could there be?

"Sakura just say it already! I can't take this."

"Tomoyo what are you talking about?"

She stood up looking down at me with her hands on her hips.

"Did you really think you could hide something this big from me?"

I stood up not liking the feeling of her looking down at me.

"What am I hiding? Obviously I don't know."

"You and Eriol…together."

Oh, so that's what she was talking about. Even I forgot about that. In a weird way I thought that was just a dream or something. Well not exactly a dream, if it was a dream then I would be with Syao…

No! No, I don't like Syaoran, I can't. It's not healthy for a young girl to be chasing a guy that doesn't even find her attractive.

I know Eriol finds me attractive. Wait…do I really like Eriol? Yes he's easy to talk to and sure he knows Syaoran but…

My eyes widen in shock of my own thoughts.

No, this can't be right.

I started to walk. I didn't know where exactly I was going but I knew I had to be alone to think.

"Sakura where are you going?"

"I need to get some fresh air."

"But…um Sakura you're already outside."

Yes I knew walking into the school for fresh air was more than stupid but I really REALLY needed some time to think.

Did I only find Eriol attractive because he liked me first? Did I only say yes to going out with him because somewhere in my twisted mind I thought that dating him would be like a back door to Syaoran's heart?

I was walking down some hall somewhere in this mess of a school. My eyes were open but I couldn't see anything clear. I felt like a zombie walking aimlessly. I guess I also looked like a zombie because I could hear people constantly asking me if I was alright.

Somehow I ended up in front of my locker unconsciously putting in the right combination. I guess if you do something long enough after a while you don't have to think about it.

I paused for a second.

Am I that kind of girl? All this time I was disgusted my them yet I have become the kind of person that I hate. Was it only a matter of time before I was put into this situation to see my true self?

"No wonder Syaoran doesn't like me."

When I pulled back the door to my locker I heard someone yell.

"Sakura what the fuck was that for you crazy bitch?"

I was too shocked to breathe. The very person I can't stop thinking of is standing right there.

Oh crap I just hit him in the face with my locker.

**Syaoran POV**

I was hanging with Jason while some girl was clinging onto my arm when I saw Sakura walk by.

And let me tell you she looked out of it. I don't know what happened but she looks like her body was possessed.

Oh yeah, didn't Eriol tell me that they were going out now?

Man I guess having to go on a date with Eriol can really mess up a person.

"Syaoran, for someone that's not interested in that Kinomoto girl you sure do stare a lot."

I looked back at Jason who had that stupid smug expression that I just wanted to punch away.

"No, it's not like that. We're friends, nothing more."

Then the girl that was on my arm, damn I don't even know her name, anyway she started to talk about how I shouldn't be looking at any other girl once she's around.

I didn't really give a shit what she was saying. For some weird reason seeing Sakura so dazed and zombie like really bugged me.

"Yo, guys I'll catch up with you later."

I pushed the girl off of me and started to follow Sakura. It was weird being drawn to her like that. Why do I care if she's fine or not. It's not like we're close friends or anything. On second thought why am I "friends" with her?

She doesn't even like talking to me. But I guess I can't blame her for that. After being so mean to her when she asked me out I probably deserve it. But I'll never tell her that.

She was already at her locker when I approached her. It was odd, she just stood there with this disgusted look on her face.

She must have seen me then.

"Sakur-"

"No wonder Syaoran doesn't like me."

I was stopped dead in my tracks. I couldn't even remember what I was going to say to her.

Then BAM!

She hit me right in the face with her locker.

"Sakura what the fuck was that for you crazy bitch?"

I can feel something sliding down my upper lip. Immediately I held my nose and raised my head up to the ceiling.

"Oh Syaoran, I'm so sorry about that I didn't see you."

She didn't see me? I was standing right next to her. How blind could she…she doesn't know I heard her…does she?

She moved me into the light so that she could get a better look at the damage.

"It's bleeding but it's not that bad. Syaoran I'm really sorry about this."

She leaned in closer to me to see if she broke anything and all I could feel were her breast slightly pressing up against my body. Combine that with the intoxicating sent of cherry blossoms that surrounded her and it was enough to make any man go crazy.

My hands had a mind of their own as they snaked their way onto her waist and pulled her even closer until her body was completely leaning on me for support.

"Syaoran."

Why did this feel so…so…right?

"Syaoran!"

Her voice snapped me out of whatever stupid daze I was in. She pulled herself away from me while she looked around to see if anyone was watching.

"Don't worry Eriol's not around."

I saw her blush a pretty shade of pink.

"Syaoran come on, we have to get you to the nurses office."

She took my hand dragging me to the nurse ignoring my cries not to go.

**Sakura POV**

Ok, I am officially the worst person in the world. Not only am I unconsciously using an innocent guy to get Syaoran but I also end up giving Syaoran a bloody nose.

Yes, now I totally understand why there are no guys waiting in line to get to me.

I'm pacing outside the nurses office waiting for Syaoran to come out. Actually I should be in class but I think Syaoran's bloody nose that I gave him is more important.

I just hope no teachers come walking by. That would be just my luck. Here I am trying to do something nice by waiting for a friend and I'll probably end up getting detention for skipping.

"What are you still doing here?"

I turned around to see Syaoran holding a pack of ice on his nose.

"I-I just wanted to make sure you were ok."

Why was that hard to say? We are friends I guess. Friends care about each other.

"You didn't have to do that."

His voice, his eyes, his whole expression felt so cold towards me. Where was that warmth that I felt when he held me earlier?

I stood there watching him walk away. I was afraid to ask where he was going or how he was feeling. I didn't want him to get even madder at me.

With every step I took it felt like my problems with myself were resurfacing. I already can't face myself in the mirror right now, and I don't feel like going to class where Tomoyo is going to be asking me non-stop questions about Eriol.

Plus Syaoran is in that class and I don't want to have to deal with all this guilt.

I quickly turned around heading straight out of the school.

"The last thing I need is to study math that I won't even use."

**Syaoran POV**

"I hate school, I hate school, I hate school."

I've been mumbling those words since I came home. Probably because I forgot that my project with Sakura is due tomorrow.

I was lying on my bed with my hands folded behind my head. So far this is the only place I can go to be alone. Once I step foot out of this room I have to deal with my mother, Eriol, or Ren.

Then I heard a knocking at the door.

"Speak of the devil."

Eriol came in with a somewhat worried expression on his face.

"Syaoran have you heard from Sakura today?"

"No, not since the nurse's office."

He leaned against the frame of my door rubbing his head trying to think.

"Man she's just a girl. You can find another one."

He looked at me with disbelief, "And I'm supposed to listen to you?"

I sat up on my bed, "What the fuck you mean by that?"

He took off his glasses and started to clean them. When he did it gave me a clean view of the black eye I gave him. Not that I'm proud to have punched him or anything.

"I am not going to take advice about Sakura from you of all people."

I rolled my eyes, "Not this again. Eriol for the last time I told you I don't like her. If I did I would have her believe me, no girl can resist this."

Then I started flexing which sure enough got Eriol to leave my room.

Once the door was closed I allowed my body to drop back to the bed.

I don't like Sakura. Sure I'd like to fuck her, but what guy doesn't? I wanna screw every girl.

Then Eriol came back into my room, "Auntie wants you to get ready for dinner."

Perfect, as if I don't have enough to worry about now I have to go downstairs and see Ren again.

Yesterday she came bothering me about how she's sorry and that we should get back together. I'll never get back with that bitch. She was nothing but trouble. She's already got my mother on her side.

I got out of bed and started to get dressed.

But I never did tell my mom what happened between us. What would she think? I bet she'd be ashamed of her son for not being able to keep a decent woman.

I stood on front of the mirror to see if I looked presentable enough for my mother. One hair out of place and she'd call me a slob for weeks.

Then Eriol came back into my room, "You ready?"

I looked at the picture of Ren and me. I have to be strong. "Yeah, lets go."

**Sakura POV**

This is so not fair. When you skip from school you should not me doing more school work. It's just not heard of.

"Sakura, you're not getting desert until I see that project finished."

"Shut up Touya, it's not even due tomorrow."

Ok I lied. My project is due tomorrow and I barely started it. But it is not my fault that I have Syaoran for a partner. He's doesn't even do any work. Every time he comes over we end up fighting then talking.

I heard a knock at my door. "Come in."

"Sakura honey, don't pay attention to Touya, when you're ready you go downstairs and get desert."

"I know dad but I really do want to get this done."

My dad knew my project was due tomorrow, I told him, after all he is understanding and won't yell at me for being a monster just because I procrastinated.

How Touya would find a resemblance between monsters and procrastination I don't know but I know he can do it.

My dad gave me a hug and a kiss before he left. He's a professor, but he goes to many meetings and conventions out of town.

"Bye daddy."

I looked at my clock. It was almost 9:00PM.

"I'm never going to get all this done for tomorrow."

I laid back on my bed with stacks of books around me. "I hate school."

"Yeah tell me about it."

When I sat up I couldn't believe what I saw. "Syaoran?"

He was climbing through my window.

"What are you doing here? How did you get up…"

"There's a tree outside. Plus this was the only window with a light on that I could get to, so I gave it a chance. I'm just happy this isn't your father's room."

"My father just left, it's my brother you have to worry about."

I helped him in then went to lock my door.

"What are you doing here?"

He pulled up a chair and picked up one of the books I had lying around.

"So I was thinking that the Civil War was important. Or maybe the Revolution, I really don't know."

I watched him sit there looking in the book. He was acting as if climbing into girl's windows is as normal as breathing. How could he be so calm? My heart is racing. Whether it's because I fear Touya finding him or if it's because Syaoran Li is in my room I can't tell at the moment.

"Are you gonna just stand there?"

Oh my god, I must look like such a drooling idiot standing here staring at him.

I tried my best to ignore that I have my crush sitting in my room where he could possibly find something to humiliate me like my anime collection.

Ok I can do this. Just don't be nervous and focus only on the project. Everything will be alright…I think.

But there was something different about him tonight. He seemed focused. He's never focused, not even for school. For this little time that I've known him I have yet to see him take anything seriously. So why now?

What's the real reason he climbed into my room tonight?

**So, what did you think? I really would like some great feedback for this story. I'm not used to writing in POV's so I'm really trying my best. Tell me if you notice I favor talking for one person more than the other, or if you'd like me to…well anything you'd like me to get better at please tell me. I know I need a lot of work. **

**I hope you guys are liking the story so far.**


	11. Late Night Visits

**Ok, so it took me a long time to update. Sorry. But hopefully I made up for it with a nice long chapter. I've finally figured out how I want this story to end. And all the events that lead to it. I'm going to stop typing and let you guys get to the story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. But I do plan on going to see the Beastie Boys concert coming out in theaters. I can't wait!**

**High School Drama**

**Chapter Eleven:**

**Late Night Visits**

**Syaoran POV**

"I fucking hate school. This good for nothing piece of crap they teach us. We come in here every godamn day for more useless shit we won't need. They should all fucking go to hell."

I could see Eriol was looking at me. "Syaoran that's a lot of swearing, even for you. Is something bothering you?"

"Someone."

Eriol went back into his caring mode. I know I shouldn't have said anything.

"That someone wouldn't happen to be Ren would it?"

I was ready to burst, "Eriol. Would you lay off the Ren discussion already? I'm tired of talking about her. She's the last person on my mind."

Lie. One big lie.

We made our way to lunch sitting at the same table.

"Ok, what about that girl? I heard she got with Mitch last year."

Great, Jason again with his 'I can get any girl in the world' attitude. One day, I would like some girl to put him in his place.

I looked up from my overly mashed potatoes and saw Tomoyo walking to her table. But when I looked at the table I didn't see Sakura there.

"Where is she?"

"Where is who?" I turned to see Ryu sitting next to me. Weird, I didn't even know he was there.

"No one special."

I took a glimpse over at Eriol. He was looking at me, like he was trying to read my mind or something. But I know what he was doing. He was looking for Sakura just like I was. Except he thought I knew where she was.

That fool. Wasting all his time on a useless girl.

I got up ignoring the guys as I threw away my lunch, which I didn't even eat, and walked outside. I needed space. I have way too much on my mind right now.

**Sakura POV**

"Ok class, tomorrow we will finish the rest of the presentations."

The bell rang.

I can't believe that I stayed up last night to finish this stupid project and the teacher doesn't even call on us to present today.

Plus to add onto it one of my teachers wrote me up for skipping and now I have to go meet with the principal tomorrow morning to 'straighten things out.' What that really means is that I'm going to sit in the chair while the principal lectures me about how a good education is important, and then he will give me detention.

I left class without looking for Syaoran. I don't see why I would look for him anyway. It's not like we have anything planned. I guess I'm just used to seeing him.

As I was walking home from school I heard a familiar voice calling out my name.

"Sakura!"

When I turned around I saw Eriol running up to me. The first thing I looked at was his eye. The swelling went away and at least it was looking better.

"Didn't see you at lunch, is everything alright?"

I looked into his caring eyes.

How could I be so evil? How could I use an innocent guy that actually likes me just to get with some arrogant jerk? I am truly a horrible person.

But I tried pushing all my guilty thoughts away. I didn't want Eriol worrying about me, especially since I don't deserve his care.

"Yeah, I'm a little tired from working all night."

He held my hand as he walked me home. He is so sweet.

"Yeah, Syaoran was tired too. He slept in most of his classes today."

"Well, we were up all night finishing the project. Too bad we didn't get to present it."

He stopped walking. I wouldn't have noticed if he wasn't holding my hand.

"You and Syaoran were up last night? Together?"

Oh no. What did I just do? I wasn't thinking.

"Well…yeah, but we were only working on the project. That's it. In fact when I woke up this morning he was gone."

I could see him processing what I said.

"Please believe me nothing happened. We're just friends, nothing more I promise."

Both of my hands were holding Eriol's hand. I was looking deep into his sea blue eyes hoping that he wouldn't dump me.

"Don't worry about it. I trust you." He gave me a reassuring hug and we began to walk again.

But now I didn't know what to think. Why was I so concerned with losing Eriol? I thought the only reason I was with him was so that I could get with Syaoran? Not to say that it was planned but…do I like him?

We finally reached my front door. He even waited for me to pick up the mail. He's such a sweet guy. Why wouldn't I like him?

We were standing in front the door in somewhat of an awkward silence. It was weird, being awkward around Eriol. Is dating him going to affect out friendship?

"Sakura, I was thinking. Maybe we could go out tomorrow night, if you're not busy."

"Yeah, tomorrow is perfect."

I could see the relief on his face. What did he think I was going to say?

"What time?"

He looked at his watch.

"No I mean," I began giggling, "I mean what time is out date?"

I saw him turning different shades of red. "How about seven?"

I smiled, it was different having someone blush around me for a change. "Seven is fine."

Then I leaned giving him a light kiss on the cheek before I went into my house. When I went inside I looked out the window watching Eriol's hand touch the spot where I kissed him as he started to walk home.

**Syaoran POV**

When I got home I saw something I never wanted to see. My mother sitting with Ren drinking tea in the backyard.

Really, how could she just pop into Japan and act like this? And with my mother! Does she have no shame for what she's done?

I tried ignoring everything by going up into my room. Again I lie on my bed and think. I've been doing this a lot lately. It would help if I thought of something useful, something besides Ren.

I opened my eyes to Eriol dumping some cold water on my face.

"What the fuck was that for?"

He tossed the cup at me.

"Why were you at Sakura's house last night?"

I put my head back down on my wet pillow. I didn't know being around Sakura could bother him so much. It's not like he loves her.

"Answer me. What were you doing over there in the middle of the night?"

I tried to keep calm. This is my cousin and no girl is going to come between us. But I swear to god if he pulls something like this again I'll fucking kill him.

"Nothing happened. We were working on a project due today. Nothing much."

"Nothing much? You think being in a girl's room for most of the night is nothing much."

He looked weird. Almost hysterical. He doesn't love her right?

I got up from my bed dripping water onto my green carpet. "Are you jealous?" I couldn't help but let a smirk creep up to my face. This has to be the first time Eriol was jealous of me since…since forever.

"You're jealous that I was the one in her room last night and not you."

He rolled his eyes trying to play it off, but I knew better. I knew the truth.

"Just admit it Eriol, you are jealous of me."

He stood there silent, shifting his eyes away from me.

"Come on Eriol. Say it. Say it."

"I don't care about you being with her last night. I worry that you were there."

"What's the fucking difference?"

"The fucking difference is…" Eriol stopped, as if he was realizing something. All the anger and what I assume to be jealously was fading. He looked to be in a state of shock mixed in with confusion.

Looking at his expression told me everything he was feeling. Soon that mixed expression turned into disbelief. And then finally acceptance.

He turned and left my room shutting the door behind him. I was going to go bother him for barging into my room, but he looked dazed. I've never seen him dazed before.

I dropped back onto my bed not caring about the wet pillows and sheets. I began to think again. Everything seemed different. Eriol was acting different. He never did fight until that day he stood up for Sakura.

And me, I don't care about anyone. So why was I drawn to Sakura yesterday, when she was walking down the hall like a zombie?

What is it about her that's different?

The laughter from outside crept through the closed window snapping me out of my thoughts.

Immediately I changed out of my clothes and put on a pair of dark green sweat pants and a white tee-shirt. I grabbed my phone and my keys and in no time I was out the door.

**Sakura POV**

"Sakura."

I opened my eyes and all I could see is the darkness of my room. I looked over at my alarm clock. It was 2:30 AM.

I could've sworn I heard someone calling me.

I got up from my bed opening the door but no one was there. I walked out into the hall feeling a cold draft hit my body.

"Touya? Dad?" When no one answered I crept back into my room.

This was creepy.

I got in my bed ready to drift by to sleep when I heard it again.

"Sakura."

My eyes popped open. I gripped onto my covers. Please, please don't let this be a ghost.

Then I heard a knocking. It wasn't my door, it sounded like it was coming from…my window?

And there he was. Syaoran Li was sitting in the tree tapping at my window. I went to open it.

"What are you doing here? You know what time it is?"

He came in without a word, passed me and sat on my bed. He kept his head down running his hands through his thick hair.

"Sakura I-I need to talk to someone."

He wasn't himself. He was so…so serious. This had to be big.

I grabbed my chair pulling it up to my bed as I wiped the sleep from my eyes.

"Are you hurt? Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, it's nothing like that. I…I can really use some advice."

He kept his head down as if he was avoiding looking at me. But that would be silly, right?

"I heard you have a date with Eriol tomorrow."

The room was dark so he didn't really see the confused expression I had.

"Um…yeah…"

He was staring at his hands, hesitating to continue.

"So…do you…um…know where he's taking you?"

I sat back in the chair. There is no way that he woke me up in the middle of the night just to ask me about my date with Eriol. NO WAY!

"Syaoran if you're just going to interrogate me then…"

"Ren is back."

My room went dead silent. Even thought I didn't know who Ren was I still had a bad feeling about this.

"Who's…"

"Remember when I told you I couldn't go out with you because I liked someone else?"

Remember? I think about it everyday. Because of you I compare myself to every girl in that stupid school trying to figure out which on has stolen your heart from me.

I shock my head. I've got to stop thinking like this. He doesn't like me. I've got Eriol. I've moved on…I hope.

"I remember."

"Yeah well, she's the stupid bitch that's got me wrapped around her finger."

Wow, is it just me or does he not want her back?

It was hard to see much except the outline of his body. I relied on the moon to see since the thought to turn on any lights never occurred to me.

"So if you still like her…then way don't you just get back together?"

"She…She cheated on me."

Cheated? On him? What guy out there is possibly better than Syaoran? Ok, so maybe she managed to find someone that doesn't swear that much. Someone that didn't call her a bitch and chase her around his house just for a stupid remote. Yeah, sure MAYBE there was a guy out there like that but I'm pretty sure he didn't have those amber eyes that…that can threaten you and make you melt all at once.

Ok, getting way off track.

I got up off my chair and went to sit next to him. He seemed really broken up about this.

"So are you going to get back together with her?"

His head was still turned towards the floor. And I could tell that his male ego was taking a big hit by even talking about this.

I rubbed his back trying to comfort him. This is all so new to me. I'm no use to him. I know Tomoyo would have the right answers. Maybe he wouldn't mind explaining this all over again to Tomoyo.

"Get back together with her? She cheated on me. Why in hell would I want to get back together with her?"

Duh, Sakura. Why would he want to get with a girl that cheated on him? I have to be like the biggest idiot for even asking. It's not like he's in love with her or something.

"Sakura"

_Thump._

"Sakura."

_Thump._

"Sakura!"

_Thump._

"Huh?"

"Are you ok?"

I looked at his face. For once it wasn't looking down at my floor. He was staring right at me. The moon shinning on his handsome features, making those ambers sparkle.

"What?"

"You froze for a second there. You scared me."

"I froze?"

"Yeah you kinda went dead on me."

Dead? How could I be dead with the deafening beat of my heart ringing through me? With this burning sensation on my eyes. With these deep breaths I keep taking.

No, I'm not dead. I'm stupid. How could I think that I ever had a chance with him? Like he didn't have a life before I came along. Of course, a guy like him would find love. Women practically throw themselves at his feet.

And what's worse is that somewhere in my twisted head I had this crazy notion that he would like me one day. That he would wake up tomorrow and forget about this girl. That he would climb up to my window and charm me like Romeo did Juliet.

"Sakura."

He was still looking at me. No smirk, no anger. He looked like he was trying to understand me. As of he was trying to read my thoughts.

"Syaoran…do…do you…"

I swallowed hard trying to comprehend the reality of this situation. I have to ask him. I need to know.

"Do you…"

Wait, do I need to know? Can I handle it if he said yes? But if he said no…then…then I still have a chance. I could be the one he falls in love with.

Love?

Am I ready for love? I just like the guy for heaven's sake. I'm not ready for love. I'm not even ready for college.

I need time. I need more time then what God is giving me.

"Syaoran do you love her?"

My eyes opened wide. I didn't mean to say that. I really, REALLY didn't mean to say that. I wasn't ready for the answer. Yes or no, I still wasn't ready.

He turned away looking towards the window he came in, "I don't know."

"You don't know?"

He got up angry, "Yeah I don't know. What is that a crime now? I'm a man. I'm not that in tune with my feelings."

Believe me neither are women.

"Don't get all defensive with me. I'm just trying to help."

He neared the window looking out into the night sky. I have a feeling that he's been thinking about this long before he considered talking to me. He needs help. Serious help, and here I am thinking about how I feel.

If this was Tomoyo coming to me I know what I would say. I'd know how to make her feel better.

"Listen…I'm not really good at this relationship stuff…but…"

I saw him turn to me. He was filled with hope. And I had to do my best to help him. After all we are friends…in our own weird way.

"I know you don't want to get back with her because she broke your heart. And that makes perfect sense. How will you ever be able to trust her again?"

I could see he was hanging onto every word.

"But if you don't give it chance, at least one more chance, you'll live the rest of your life thinking about what could've been. You're not sure for a fact that she would cheat on you again. She might have changed, maybe she loves you. Maybe you love her. But if you don't find out you'll never be able to move on with your life."

He stood there soaking in everything. Then out of nowhere he picked me off the bed hugging me tight.

"I don't know what I'd do without you. It's a good thing we became friends."

I stood there stiff letting him squeeze me one more time before he left.

I watched him climb down the tree and into his car. I stayed in that window long after he left realizing how much of a fool I was.

I just told the guy I'm nuts over to go with another girl. To go and find love with someone else.

I leaned my head on the window looking out at the stars.

**Syaoran POV**

"And those were the most important parts of American history."

The class clapped and the teacher complemented us. I can't stand public speaking. Not that I'm afraid to do it or anything. I just hate to do it.

We made our way back to our seats waiting for the bell to ring.

Finally this day was over. I can't wait to get home and sit my lazy ass in front the TV.

"Hello sweetie!"

"…"

No fucking way.

As soon as I stepped out of this damn school I see Ren standing out front in a light green dress waving at me.

I hate it that she knows my favorite color.

"You don't want to keep her waiting."

I turned to see Sakura standing next to me.

"Is that her? Is that Ren?"

Her face. She looked…sad.

"Yeah, that's…her."

"Do you love her?"

She kept standing there staring at her. It was like she was in some kind of trance.

"I-I…a…I don't exactly…I…a…"

"I get it. You need more time."

Idiot, I know the answer. I knew the answer before I even barged into her room last night. So why can't I just tell her? She's the one I'm supposed to be honest with.

She patted me on the back giving me a little nudge forward.

"Go find out."

I looked back at her. She had a small smile on her face but her emerald eyes didn't shine like they always do.

"Syaoran honey, are you coming?"

I waved to Sakura before going with Ren.

**Sakura POV**

I watched Syaoran walk away from me. More like I pushed him away. Why am I still encouraging this relationship between him and that girl?

She is pretty. She has beautiful ruby eyes that compliment her jet black hair.

She's prettier than me.

"Sakura!"

I turned to see Eriol coming at me with his arms open wide.

I quickly put on a fake smile. The last thing I want to do is make him feel bad.

"Hey," He hugged me so tight. It reminded me of how my brother hugs me when he wants me to know that he loves me.

Loves me? Does Eriol love me? No, no I'm just thinking crazy. He's done nothing to show me that he loves me. Except maybe sticking up for me and always being so caring.

I'm over thinking this hug way too much.

We pulled away and my eyes immediately went to the many people walking by. He was the first to speak.

"I have to get home but I'll definitely see you at seven?"

"Yeah, I'll be waiting."

I didn't bother to watch him walk away. Even if I was going to see him later, I don't think I could take having two men walk away from me in one day.

Later that night…

Tomoyo was sitting on my bed watching me scatter my clothes all over my room.

"Sakura relax. You already know he likes you…a lot…so just calm down."

I turned to her, "Calm down? I have a date with Eriol who is possibly the only boy on this planet that likes me."

She got up picking out a white tube top and a dark green skirt that reached to her knees.

I looked down at the outfit. It was absolutely perfect! How come I couldn't think of that?

"Wait, isn't this too casual? He didn't tell me where we were going? What if we go to some fancy place? What if he wants to go horse back riding? I need pants for that."

She rolled her eyes. Normally she would be as worked up as I am but…she just doesn't seem that interested? What does she not like Eriol? She always so nice to him.

"I'm sure if he was going to take you to any of those places he would warn you first. He's not one to surprise you with something like that."

How would she know what he's like? She's known him for as long as I have?

"I should probably get going before he comes here."

She kissed me on the cheek and wished me good luck before she left.

I hope I can make it though tonight without messing things up.

**Syaoran POV**

Here I am lying on my bed in the dark. I looked at the clock. It was pass eight. 8:42 PM to be exact.

Eriol went to pick up Sakura at seven. What could HE possibly do with her for over an hour?

They go to dinner, that takes thirty minuets tops. But if they go to see a movie…

I shook my head trying to get all thoughts of those two out.

Eriol and Sakura can do whatever they want. I've got Ren now. I don't have to think about other girls. Everything is going perfectly, I have Ren and Eriol has…

I went over to the window looking at the full moon shining down on me. Memories of Ren chatting with my mother played back.

Maybe getting back with Ren isn't a big mistake. Maybe she could possibly, somehow be the one.

I should get some sleep. Clear my head.

As my head hits the soft fabric my eyes instantly close.

My heart skipped a beat. My eyes flew open staring into the darkness.

Her emerald eyes. Her sad, dull emerald eyes.

The next day…

Why do I even bother coming to school. It's not like I learn anything either. This is just a place for all these teenagers to be dramatic.

"Hey Syaoran."

Jason was sitting in the desk next to me.

"That's Eriol's seat."

"I'll move when he comes." I put my head down waiting for the teacher to come. I rather sit through some boring math then listen to him talk.

"So…no staring at Kinomoto today huh?"

"Shut the fuck up."

I couldn't see it but I just knew he was wearing that stupid smirk. Makes me want to punch him.

"What? You gave up on her already? Is she that hard to catch? Well…maybe for you anyway."

Ok, I know I should be the bigger man and just let everything he says slide off my back but…he's a fucking asshole and I need to put him in his place.

"Actually, I'm saving Sakura for a rainy day if you know what I mean."

He raised a brow. "A rainy day?"

"Yeah, until then…" I reached inside my wallet pulling out a picture of Ren in a bikini.

"Damn that girl is fine!" he grabbed the picture from my hand eyeing my girl.

I know I should me mad. Jason shouldn't be looking at MY girl. But…it really didn't bother me.

He plopped the picture back on my desk and left so that Eriol could sit down.

"Is that a picture of Ren?" He picked up the photo as he dropped his bag on the floor.

"Yeah, she gave it to me."

He handed me back the photo and started to unpack his books.

"I didn't know you guys were that close."

The teacher walked into the room.

"We're not."

"Then why are you carrying around that…"

"Eriol just…just shut up about it ok?"

Maybe I will listen to class today. I could use a break from my thoughts.

I glanced over at Sakura. She was diligently taking notes, as usual.

I can use a big break.

**Sakura POV**

I can't believe this. It's been three days and not once, not once has Tomoyo called me to find out how my date went.

I'm standing behind the pastor waiting to sing a pray.

Why didn't Tomoyo call? She's the one always telling me to date. I thought she would be the first one on my phone.

"And now our beautiful choir will sing the prayer. Please feel free to sing along."

Ok, that's my queue to start.

On my way home I couldn't get Tomoyo out of my head. It was bothering me that my best friend didn't even call to see how my date went.

I decided to take the long way home. I have a lot of thoughts to walk off.

I leaning up against a nearby tree, "But if Tomoyo did call, what would I tell her?"

"You'd tell her about me."

My first instinct was to look left and right. But no one was there.

"I know I heard someone."

I circled around the tree and still…no one.

"I give."

I went back to my original spot. I took a deep breath and let my head fall back hitting the tree as I closed my eyes.

"Were you looking for me?"

**Ok, please tell me this chapter was long enough. I tried to make this a good chapter. Please tell me what you think. I'll be waiting for your reviews. **


	12. Ten O' clock

**Hello my many readers. I got some reviews saying that now things are starting to get interesting. Sorry if this wasn't interesting before. I don't want to hurry anything. And I'm trying to get a lot said in just one chapter. So sorry about the wait, but I rather write one long chapter then two short. But since I kept you all waiting long enough I'll just get to the story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.**

**High School Drama**

**Chapter Twelve: Ten O' Clock**

**Sakura POV**

Golden orbs were staring down at me.

I had lost all recollection of where I was, what I was doing, where I was heading.

"Hey there gorgeous."

His words brought me back.

I can't believe I was staring at him like some idiot. What is wrong with me? He's just a boy. A cute boy…but still a boy.

I put my head down hoping that if I tried ignoring him he would leave me alone. But just my luck, he bent down to my level until I had no choice but to gaze back into the golden honey eyes.

"What do you want?"

My voice came out a bit harsher than I had intended it to.

"Someone's angry. We should go get a bite to eat and talk about it." He grabbed my head pulling me along side.

For a minute I allowed him to drag me away from the comforting shelter of the tree. That was until I realized what I was doing.

I struggled and managed to pull away from him.

He turned back when the presence of my hand was no longer in his possession. His questioning looking bewildered me.

How could he possibly be shocked? I'm the one who was suddenly being dragged down the street by a complete stranger. What if he was a murder?

"Are you coming?"

The impatience in his voice struck a nerve in me and the only thing I could think of at the moment was seriously hurting him. That is if I knew how to fight.

**Syaoran POV**

What is it with girls and these stupid romance movies?

It all ends the same way. Boy meets girl. They fall in love in five seconds. Realize they can't live without each other. Then end up together living happily ever after.

What a load of crap.

I looked over to my right. Ren was hugging my arm while her mind was deeply immersed in this bull.

Why did I let her talk me into sitting through this stupid movie? I could be out playing football with the guys.

I could see the faint tears sliding down her cheek.

Honestly, it's only a fucking movie. None of it is true. I looked around the theater only to find girls snuggling up to their boyfriends. Half of them were holding tissues; the other half used their guy's shirts as a good substitute.

I rolled my eyes.

Are all girls like this? Getting sappy over the littlest things.

Sakura isn't like that.

I blinked my eyes and shook my head trying to get her out of my mind. I've been thinking too much about that girl already.

I looked over at Ren. She was staring up at me pretending she was concern. Ok, maybe she was genuinely concerned, but I'm not buying it anymore. After what she has done to me, I don't think I can ever trust her again.

He ruby eyes were like a fire that I have to stay away from. If I get too close I'd get burned…again.

Her attention went back to the movie. I guess I'm not entertaining enough. I am no longer that stupid kid that chased after girls. I've grown. I've learned.

And there is no way Ren has just popped into Japan just to get back together. No, she's got something tricky up her sleeve. And it's just a matter of time before I figure out what it is.

**Sakura POV**

What the hell is wrong with me? How did I end up in this little hole in the wall waiting for this mysterious guy to come back with some drinks?

I don't even know his name. What if he does something to me and the police ask me for his name? I have to be an absolute idiot to just go with some random person.

Here he comes. His short spiked blonde hair gave off that bad boy feeling. Plus that smirk he's always wearing makes it hard to tell what's in that head of his.

Not that I want to know or anything.

He sat down across from me placing my drink on the table. We sat there without words for quite a while. The only sounds he made were from the slurping of his cup.

Of course, I could be the one to end the silence and start a conversation. But HE is the one that brought me here. HE is the one that started bothering me. Why should I be the one to break this peaceful silence that separates us?

We continued to sit. And he continued to slurp. Sit, sit, sit. Slurp, slurp, slurp.

As much as I tried to resist, my eyes couldn't help but fall on the figure in front of me. We've been sitting here for nearly an hour and I have already taken in three of what I assume to be four dirty corners of this dingy little place. I have seen every spill that has yet to be cleaned up. All the dirty dishes soaking in the brown water sitting on top the counter. All the used napkins lying on the scuffed floor.

I've seen every little detail from the broken exit sign to the little cracks by the windows allowing an entrance for the many insects and other multi-legged crawlers.

My glances were swift and general. I didn't want to bring attention to the fact that I looked at him.

His blonde spikes were perfectly in place and his smirk has yet to wilt. But none of those things bothered me. At least not as much as his shifty golden gaze.

Through this whole time of sitting and slurping he has yet to look at anything else but me. I'm not the kind of girl that's used to this kind of attention. I've gotten used to the way Syaoran treats me. He wants me around one minute and the next he acts like he doesn't even know me.

I can deal with that, but this guy…

I looked up at him. His watchful eyes felt like they were scanning my body, taking in every single detail.

I wonder if he could tell how uneasy I am. I'm trying my best to hide it.

He has stopped slurping now. It's come to the point where he is just staring. At least when he was drinking he had to look down at his cup every now and then.

I averted my eyes to a man that just walked in. He looked like a bum, but he was to well dress to be. But still…he looked like a bum.

What am I doing in a place like this? I don't normally come in here? I'm not snooty or anything but, I'd prefer to eat and drink from a place that keeps a better appearance.

"I'm leaving."

I tossed my hair out of my face and got up pushing in the chair. The first step I took brought the first words he said since we came to this place.

"Ten O'clock."

I turned around confused as to what he meant but instead I shrugged it off and left. It's not like we're going to become friends or anything.

**Syaoran POV**

It was late. Maybe two in the morning. I should be asleep. Dreaming about growing up and moving back to Hong Kong. Getting away from Ren. Away from everyone. Starting a new life. Having a family. Having a wife that will stay loyal.

Yeah, that's what I should be dreaming about.

But here I am. Sitting by the window looking out at the backyard illuminated by the moon's light.

Tuesday is Halloween.

Everything comes and goes so fast. It feels like it was only yesterday that Sakura came up to me bothering me about a date.

My head fell back on the frame of the window as my bangs covered my sight. My shoulders relaxed as I slowly began to breathe in and out.

The image of Ren looking at me with concern has been bothering me all day. I know it's dumb but the mere thought of her thinking about me tends to irk me.

I'm only with her because I want to know her plan. She wants something. I know it. She doesn't love me anymore. I'm even beginning to think that she didn't love me in the first place.

It wouldn't be shocking.

I walked over to my dresser looking at the picture of us.

I remember the days when that picture used to be my hope of us reuniting. Hopes of rekindling a lost love. That was earlier this month.

What has happened in such short time that I no longer care about Ren so much? What's changed in my life?

I closed my eyes visualizing those sparkling emeralds.

Sakura.

She has managed to change not only me but Eriol too. Never have we acted in such a manner before she came. Hitting each other and fighting over who gets to spend time with her.

As much as he gets on my nerves, I would have never hit Eriol. He's blood.

I reached out to pull down that picture. That picture that has been haunting me for what seems like forever. But when I finally get it in my grasp….I…I just can't do it.

I banged my fist down on the dresser taking about my frustration on the varnished wood.

Why can't I take that fucking picture down? I don't love her. I know it. So why is that piece of shit still sticking to my mirror? Why must I wake up to her deceitful eyes every goddamn morning?

My muscles began to tense. Memories of our relationship no longer bring back the warm fuzzy feelings. It only fuels the rage in me until one day…I burst.

**Sakura POV**

No, no, no! Not again, not again.

I bust through the door. My shoes squeaked as I braked.

"How nice of you to join us Miss. Kinomoto. I assume you will be seeing me after school again."

I took a deep breath and rolled my eyes. Not this lady again. Doesn't she have other students in this class to bother?

"Yeah, yeah."

I didn't even look at her. What good would it do? As I made my way to my seat I heard a familiar voice.

"Ten O'clock"

I stopped in my tracks dropping my bag.

With the weight of my books I probably broke a pencil or two.

When I turned around I saw him standing there. He was looking at me with his playful eyes and that know-it-all smirk.

Just like yesterday.

"Miss. Kinomoto, is there something wrong with your arms why you had to drop your bag in front the class?"

Something in me boiled.

"Does it LOOK like there is something wrong with them?"

Ok, I knew I shouldn't have said that. Especially in that tone….but come on, she can be such a…

"I'm sure it was an accident. After all she was hurrying to get here for you lecture."

The boy walked to me picking up my bag and handing it to me and winked before resuming his prior position at the front of the class.

"Miss. Kinomoto just take your seat before I disregard what this young man said and give you another detention."

I lugged my bag over to my seat tossing it against my desk. I probably broke another pencil.

"Now that Miss. Kinomoto has successfully disturbed class, I would like to introduce our new student."

She made a gesture towards the blonde hair boy, "This is Ishikawa Akito."

I can hear all the girls getting excited over this boy.

He's just a boy. It's not like he's got magic powers or anything. I bet he can't even hold an elephant over his head.

"Mr. Ishikawa will need someone to show him around for a couple of days. Any volunteers?"

I can hear the girls practically jumping out of their seats to raise their hands.

"Mr. Ishikawa since you will have to be with the person, why don't you choose who you would like to show you around?"

I looked at my watch.

I wasn't that late. Just a couple of minutes. How much could she teach us in a couple of minutes. I could always solve this problem by waking up five minutes early…but where's the fun in that?

"How about Miss, Kinomoto?"

But if I did wake up earlier then I could get a bigger breakfast. Maybe even make my own lunch one day.

"Miss. Kinomoto."

But then that means I'd have to go to bed earlier.

"Miss. Kinomoto!"

I would miss late night TV. Most of it are infomercials, but I've grown accustom to watching stupid stuff.

"MISS. KINOMOTO!"

"Huh?"

Everyone in class was laughing at me.

Why are they always laughing at me? I know I'm not that funny.

I turned to see if Eriol was laughing too. He was.

"Miss. Kinomoto you are going to be in charge of showing Mr. Ishikawa around."

"But…"

"And if I find out you ditched him, it will be a weeks detention. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal."

Ok, so I couldn't think up a smart remark then. But I'll get her later.

I looked at Ishikawa standing next to her with that same smirk on his face.

He planned this….somehow. I bet he stalked me and found out what school I was in just so that he could smirk that irking…smirk.

How am I going to go a week without punching that grin off his face? Maybe Eriol would do it for me.

**Syaoran POV**

"You gonna egg some houses with us tomorrow?"

Egging? Was he serious? We're not little kids anymore, not that egging houses wouldn't be fun or anything but I have other things on my mind.

"Nah."

I continued playing with my food when I saw Eriol walk by the table with some blonde haired kid. They were heading outside.

Sakura's outside.

I got up throwing my try of food in the gray garbage can and followed the two. Besides, I can use a break from the guys. All they ever talk about are girls.

And the only thing they bring me is trouble.

**Sakura POV**

"Sakura get down here! I'm telling you on of these days you're going to break your neck. And guess who you'll be calling out to help you?"

"Come on Tomoyo lighten up. It's only a tree. IF I fall then the worst that can happen is I break something. Plus the fall itself might be exciting."

Between the blossoms on the tree I can see Eriol walking towards us. I was about to jump down until I saw Ishikawa right behind him.

Great now I have to tolerate him at lunch too. How was I supposed to keep my food down?

"Come down! Eriol's here."

Tomoyo tried persuading me to jump down. She thinks that just because Eriol is here I'll go down to see him. Like he's my boyfriend so something.

I looked straight out into the blue sky.

But she doesn't know that. She still thinks that we're dating or something. Maybe if she had bothered to call she would know the truth. All the rumors about Eriol and I are nothing but lies. We're not boyfriend and girlfriend. Far from it.

No one knows what really happened on that date.

Flashback

Eriol and I had just gotten of the movies. We went to see a chick flick. I felt kinda sorry for making him sit through that but on the other hand, I applauded his endurance. That movie lasted for almost two hours. Any normal man would have fallen asleep or left. Eriol was there until the end.

We stopped off at an out door café. Even though the breeze was too cool for me, I ended up having a great time.

He sat me down under the nearby street light and left me to go get some drinks. He came back holding a cup of hot chocolate in one hand and hot tea in the other.

"Which do you want? Chocolate or tea?"

For a moment I ignored his question as I looked pass him and onto the string of lights that surrounded us. The light glow it gave made it feel more like I was looking at stars than lights.

"Um…the chocolate."

Saw him chuckle a bit at my choice before handing it to me.

I didn't question him. I wasn't in a curious mood, even if I should've been. There was something about Eriol that I trust. His mysterious looks and gestures don't bother me. It's just part if who he is.

He was sitting across from me smiling. A mysterious smile I should add, but again it doesn't bother me.

"You tend to drift off into your own little world sometimes."

I took a sip of the hot liquid feeling it slide down my throat making its way through my body.

"Oh, you mean in class? Yeah, I just can't seem to sit and listen to everything the teachers say. Shocked I'm not failing."

He chuckled yet again with that same pleasant smile upon his face. He shook his head lightly and the blue strands of his hair gently swayed from left to right.

"No, I meant all the time. Not just in class."

I know I looked confused. I was confused. Not by the statement or the fact that he has noticed my daily dreams. But what was nagging at me was why we were having this conversation. It just came out the blue.

"I guess I do. Can't really arguer that."

I looked down at my fingers as they encircled the cup, tapping on it from time to time.

"Did you have a good time tonight?"

"Yeah."

My answer came quick and short accompanied by a nod.

I can see the smile on his face was slowly disappearing until it was nothing more but a line contributing to his blank expression.

His blue gaze was searching into my eyes. My soul. Maybe even my heart.

He concentrated on the cup sitting in front of him. Nothing about it deserved the special attention he was giving.

"Tell me honestly. Did you think about Syaoran even once while you were with me tonight?"

My eyes widen, shock consumed me. This caught me so far off guard that my hesitance to answer might have been a plausible reason for any assumption. And most likely the wrong one.

"I…I don't think about Syaoran."

He raised an eyebrow to my answer. He looked at me like he was trying to read me. To see what my real answer was.

"Really? Not at all? Even if he's standing in the way?"

I absent-mindedly rolled my eyes before explaining myself.

"Well, I didn't mean that I don't think about him at all…."

"So you were thinking about him?"

"No, not since this afternoon."

Eriol nodded his head as if he was confirming something to himself.

We sat in an awkward silence as his attention went back to the cup.

"That recently huh?"

His quick glance sent shivers down my spine. I felt like such a disappointment. How could I even mention that I thought about him? But…he did ask.

"Sakura, I like you."

He kept his eyes off me. Probably can't stand to look at me anymore. Can't blame him.

"But this thing between us isn't going to work."

"But…"

"There's someone else."

His words cut through me deeper than I thought it ever could.

'There's someone else.'

His voice echoed through my body. With each beat I could hear it again and again.

However my heart did not stop. Not even a little ache. It wasn't like the time Syaoran told me there was another girl. It didn't hurt as much. I guess if you keep getting rejected then it hurts less each time.

I purposely didn't look at him. It felt weird now.

"So…who is she?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat. Although my heart didn't ache I still felt the pain of being rejected for another.

I beginning to think that everyone is better than me.

"Who's the other girl?"

"You mean who's the other guy."

My head popped up shocked at what he was saying.

"You still care for him don't you?"

I stayed quiet. I couldn't answer him. We both knew the answer and speaking it aloud wasn't necessary or easy.

His voice broke the silence that was held between them.

"To be honest, that's not the only reason this wouldn't work."

The pause between his words was too much for me to bear.

He got up from him chair grabbing me by my shoulders and pulled me towards him.

"Kiss me."

I looked into his eyes. He was serious. His blue depths contained an intensity I've never seen before.

I leaned in inch by inch until the distance between us was so close it was impossible to measure.

I swallowed hard and closed my eyes ready to take the plunge.

On three.

One…

Two…

Three…

End Flashback

The bell rang snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked down from the tree expecting to be greeted by the annoyed look of Tomoyo's amethyst eyes staring up at me but instead…

All I saw were the fallen blossoms swirling in the wind.

I was alone.

**Please tell me this story is getting better. I don't care if all you say is "this story is getting better" but I have to know. I'm working my but off (which isn't too bad since I have a bit too much in that area) anyway, I need to know what you guys think of my stuff.**


	13. I Love My Dog

**Ok, so I have finally written this chapter. I am so shocked at how this turned out. I was writing and out of no where this chapter happened. So I really want to know what you guys think. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. **

**High School Drama**

**Chapter Thirteen: I Love My Dog**

* * *

**Syaoran POV**

"Now while that war was near its end, the revolution in…"

The teacher's words were lost on me. My head fell back almost touching the desk behind me.

This last class always seems to be the longest.

Tick…

Tock…

Tick…

Tock…

Was time actually slowing down?

I pried my eyes away from the torturous clock before I got too angry and ripped it off the wall.

I looked around the class. The guys were sitting in a group throwing crumpled papers at random kids. They tossed one at the guy that sits in the front of the room.

All the geeks and nerds sit in the front. They all want to be teacher's pet. I don't see what good that's going to do. The most you can ever get from a teacher are good grades.

I don't even see why people give grades anyway. It's just a stupid mark on a paper. It doesn't determine how smart I am. Hell I know all about fighting. Which holds to use, how hard I have to kick a person in the kidneys so they have trouble urinating.

"Mr. Li. Mr. Li!"

I blinked my eyes turning towards the front of the room.

"Huh?"

The teacher never calls on me. Why would she start now?

"If you can manage to take your eyes off of Miss Kinomoto for just one second, can you please pass those papers back?"

The guys in the class started to chuckle, while some of the girls in the class giggled and others glared towards the honey haired girl sitting by the window staring out into the street.

She didn't even know the whole class was looking at her.

I looked pass her sitting figure trying to see what it was that held her attention. There was nothing. Not a person or animal walking by. Not even a strong wind. All that could be seen were the fallen leaves of cherry blossoms covering the green grounds.

"Mr. Li, please pass those papers unless you would like to do it after school."

Her head snapped towards the front of the room. I could tell she was shocked.

"Huh? Sorry, what was the question?"

The students laughed at her oblivious actions.

I handed back the papers making sure not one glance went her way. Now the guys are never going to bet off my back. Damn, it's not even my fault. I didn't know I was looking at her. I was thinking. It's not my fault that my eyes just happened to land on her.

Damn teachers, damn school. Can't wait until I graduate.

**Sakura POV**

Ok, only three more minutes. As long at I don't look at the clock or think about time in general then it would pass by in a flash.

I looked at the empty seats in the room. I could envision everyone sitting in their seats pointing and laughing at me. They always laugh. And it's not only this class either. Every class I'm in the students find something to laugh about.

Eriol was right. I do tend to live in my own little world.

But must I be so obvious? I'm sure other people day dream and never get called on it.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard the sound of someone tapping their foot on the floor.

I looked up to the front seeing the teacher with her arms folded shaking her head in disapproval.

"What is it that you are always thinking about? Is life so dissatisfying that you are forced to live in a world all of your own?"

I got up zipping my bag making sure none of my stuff falls out.

"No. I like my life. It's not perfect but it's the only one I've got."

I tossed the bag onto my left shoulder. It bothers me to wear it properly. I know it's good for my back but…I don't really care.

"Is there any hope of you ever paying attention in my class?"

It felt weird. Being in a classroom all alone with a teacher and having a conversation. I shouldn't be talking to her. It…it just doesn't feel right.

"Don't worry about it. I drift off in other classes too. You're not alone."

Then I looked at the clock. It was four minutes pass.

What am I doing here?

I bolted out the door waving bye before she could call me rude.

I slammed my shoulder into the door, flinging it back letting cool air hit my face. I put my bag on the ground trying to pull out the yellow sweater that was buried at the bottom.

I slid it over my head messing up my already messy bun. Then I slugged the bag back on my shoulder and headed home.

The light wind blew the stray strands of hair against my face. Looking around I noticed that I was the only one walking. Man, I was the only one outside.

I felt deserted with only the wind as my companion.

It wasn't a bad feeling. There was an overall serene feeling that filled the streets. Too quickly I arrived at my house. I stood outside looking at the structure that I call home.

It wasn't anything fancy. Just your everyday regular house. Black roofing, yellow siding with white trimming. The best feature would have to be the cherry blossom tree on the side.

That's the tree that Syaoran climbs.

I found myself in a dreamy state looking at that tree. Knowing that Syaoran has climbed that very tree just to see me. But…he only wanted to talk about Ren or homework.

I put my head down knowing that he would never climb that tree just to see me. He's never going to climb up in the middle of the night just to hear my voice or see my sleeping figure.

He would never like me as more than a friend.

I made a quick spin looking around the street.

I know I felt someone's eyes on me. I'm not going crazy am I?

That's when I heard the rustling of a bush.

I looked at the many shrubs separating us from our neighbors. The wind wasn't strong enough to shake it that much.

I gently walked towards it hearing the crumpling of leaves with each ongoing step I took.

I stooped down taking in a deep breath trying my best to be prepared for anything. Even a monkey wearing yellow pants with red suspenders.

My hands were shaking to a point where only I could notice it.

I swallowed hard and pulled back the branches.

A black cat with patches of white jumped out running across my lawn.

Immediately, I let the bush go scolding myself for being so afraid in the first place. I rubbed back the bothersome strands of hair that tickled my face and headed for the door.

I better get inside before something else scares me.

**Syaoran POV**

This was the only day that we were allowed to wear anything besides our uniform. Since Halloween happen to fall on a week day, the school decided to let everyone come in the costume of his or her choice.

As I was walking down the hall I saw some girls wearing grass skirts with a tight top. Others came in as genies, and witches. Tomoyo was a princess. She walked around the school wearing a crown and holding a wand. She floated through the halls like she was on some kind of fairy dust.

At least I had gym third period. Everyone would be forced to take off those ridiculous costumes and wear a pair of shorts and a shirt. No watching ninjas trying to run on the track or fairies doing handstands.

As I lined up with my fellow classmates on the track some of the guys came up to me. I guess they couldn't wait until lunch to bother me.

Jason walks up to me resisting the urge of leaning on my shoulder. We stood there watching the other guys run before he decided to say anything.

"So, how's it going with you and that girl of yours?"

I glanced at him from the corner of my eyes.

His face looked too pleasant. This conversation was either going to end with me ignoring him, or me beating the crap out of him. Either way I'd be happy.

"It's good."

I held no emotions behind those words. I couldn't tell him the truth. To say that she is using me for something but I'm waiting to figure out what it was. He's not the person to tell that kind of stuff to.

"You guys serious? Cause if not maybe I could take a whack at her."

I saw the smug smile that followed his words. Whether I liked Ren or not, there was no way I was going to let him stand there talking about her. He superiority was be annoying me more than usual, and I felt like dropping his ego down a few notches.

"Yeah, she's been talking about the future. Stuff about marriage. I don't know if I feel like being stuck with her for the rest of my life though."

He nodded his head as he places his arm on my shoulder.

"Really?"

I ignored the simple gesture, trying not to explode on the arrogant jerk next to me. Even if he did deserve it, the teacher wouldn't let me throw in a few punched before lunchtime.

"I was just thinking about how you're always looking at that Kinomoto girl lately. Seems to me like you have something going on with her."

I rolled my eyes as I knocked his arm off my shoulder. Here he comes again with that whole Sakura subject. Why does he keep on persisting that we have something going on? Why can't he and Eriol just do whatever the fuck they want and leave me out of this?

"It's nothing."

Finally turning to me for the first time, he rested both hands on his hips.

"So you wouldn't mind if I was to do out with her?"

Mind if he's goes out with her? Why the hell would I care who she's with? Plus, when did he need to ask for my permission to be with any girl?

"Fuck off."

Our group was being called to run.

We lined up on the track, each taking the position that suits them. Jason was in the lane to my right.

"Get ready!"

I was stooping down. My hands was feeling the rough material of the track as I steadied myself for call.

"Good thing you don't give a damn about her. Cause it's not like I needed your permission anyway."

Those words struck a nerve in me. It echoed in my head blocking out the coach's call.

Realization hit me when I saw everyone run ahead of me. I was left stooping.

Standing up, I lightly jogged to the finish line.

**Sakura POV**

The only good part about today was that I didn't have to wear that stupid uniform. Instead left in my pajama pants and a sweater.

If I had known that Tomoyo was going to bug me about my attire, I might have just worn the uniform.

I'm supposed to go to this party she's throwing tonight. She wants to 'hook me up with guys.'

I know she's my friend and all but sometimes she is too much for even me to take. And to think, I've known her since second grade.

I dropped myself on the unmade bed looking up at the ceiling.

It was already pass eight. I told her I was coming.

Turning to my side, I slid my hands under my pillow and in no time my eyes were shut.

When I woke up I looked at the clock sitting next to my bed. 10:00 on the dot. I rolled over trying to go back to sleep, forgetting what it was that woke me in the first place.

It sounded like a pebble was being thrown at my window.

Half sleep, I stumbled to the glass throwing it open looking at the tree gently swinging back and forth.

It was just the branches. As I turned to go back to my comfy bed I heard someone calling me.

"Sakura!"

I was a loud whisper and immediately I knew Syaoran was somewhere. Normally he would be sitting in the tree.

I leaned out the window searching the dark ground.

"Syaoran, is that you?"

"Come down!"

"I can't, it's…."

"Come down!"

"Syaoran, my brother would kill me if…"

"I'll be waiting for you."

"Syaoran! Syaoran!"

Surrounded by an air of defeat, I looked myself over in the mirror. I had fallen asleep in the clothes I went to school in.

Tip toeing downstairs I tried to avoid the cracks and squeaks of the house. Slowly, I opened the front door stepping out into the cold darkness of the night.

Creeping around my yard I yelled for Syaoran. I wondered under the tree and through the front yard until I gave up. There was no way I was going to spot him in this darkness.

I made it back to my door ready to touch the handle when I felt someone pull me to them.

"What are you doing?"

He was pressing my body to his. The grip was too tight for my struggles and I soon gave up.

As I tried to see his face an unfamiliar sent rose to my nose. He did not smell like the musk mixed with spice that I have grown accustomed to. It smelt more like the cloud of cologne that I walk through daily in school.

Fear started to set in me.

If this wasn't Syaoran who was it?

Instantly, I began to scold myself for getting me into this situation. I should have stayed up in my room ignoring this stranger.

I needed to get away. I had to go back into the safety of my house. I want to run up those stairs and bang on my brother's door. I need him here to protect me. He's right he was always right. I need someone to look after me. I'm not smart enough to live in the real world.

I began to fight with the person. Kicking and punching when I got the opportunity. He began to drag me away from my door. Away from the only haven I have.

"Let me go!"

I started to yell. I needed help. Even if my voice couldn't reach my brother, then maybe a neighbor or someone passing by could help.

I needed someone. ANYONE!

The stranger had no choice but to cover my mouth. By doing so he freed up one of my hands. I remember that day at Syaoran's house where he had knocked Eriol out cold.

It was worth a try. Anything was worth a try if I could live one more day and see my father again. To hear my brother call me a monster, and to model for Tomoyo. To be stared at by Eriol and ignored my Syaoran. I'd give anything to live my normal life again. I wanted to hug and smile at them for one last time before my life ended.

With whatever strength I had I swung my left arm hitting him square in the jaw. I knew enough that if I was to knock him out, I'd need to hit him in the jaw.

He stumbled back letting me go.

This was my opportunity.

I ran to my front door frantically trying to turn the knob.

It wasn't moving. It wasn't moving?

I took three steps back in awe.

I had locked myself out of the house.

I had locked myself out of the fucking house!

Then I felt him again. He grabbed my waist pulling me from my home.

I was twisting, running, jumping, screaming, spinning, crying.

This was it. I was never going to see my family, my friends, no one.

Finally I heard something that gave me hope again. Something that told me my struggles were not for nothing.

Kero came barking, running through the whole in the fence that I was happy we didn't repair.

"Kero!"

I was crying, tears falling down my face. Even if it was light out I wouldn't have been able to see past the water in my eyes.

The next thing I knew I was falling to the ground. Pushing aside the pain of the tar hitting my flesh I got up ready to run only to have my foot caught in the hands of this kidnapper.

Thanks to Kero biting him on the arm, I was able to run back to my house. Stupidly, I ran back to the front door. Turing around after another failed attempt I saw Kero fighting with the man in the street.

I could hear the muffled yells of pain he gave off from ever bite and scratch.

Muffled?

I was frozen. My eyes were glued to the scene in front of me as I watched the man roughly toss Kero further into the street. He stood there panting, waiting for Kero to get up. Ready for another round.

My heart stopped. My jaw dropped. I was legally dead for that moment.

Kero didn't get up. Under the street lights I saw the blood on his still body.

"Kero!"

I ran. I ran pass the stranger whom didn't bother to block or stop me. The orange street light shined down on golden brown fur tainted with the blinding red liquid spewing from him.

"Kero."

I dropped myself to the ground stroking his head looking at his eyes. I could feel his body moving up and down.

He was breathing. I examined the source of the blood. It was a good size scratch, but not serious.

He began to get up, licking my face returning back to the happy dog I had always known.

"Sakura I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for anything of this to happen."

I sprung to my feet turning around. Golden orbs filled with concern were looking back at her.

"Ishikawa?"

My heart sank.

"What the hell are you doing here? What did you do to my dog?"

I punched his chest hard at first, but then the blows started to reduce in strength and in the end I was leaning on his chest crying into his shirt as he held me in his arms.

"Come on."

I looked up at him as he let go of me. Aiming for Kero, he let him sniff and bite him once or twice before bending down and picking him up.

"Where?"

"Come on!"

I had no choice. It was either let him walk away with Kero and worry, or follow him.

So I did what anyone in my situation would do.

I walked.

* * *

**Me again. Just giving a little note. Please don't hate me for this. Again, I had not intention of hurting any animals in the making of this story. It just came to me and it is so weird because I'm one of those people that rather see a person hurt than an animal. They are innocent loving beings that get caught between our quarrels. **


	14. Kero No!

**Ok, um...yeah sorry about the lack of updates. I had no idea I was ever going to be this busy. Well, I hope you guys like this chapter anyway. I know it is shorter than normal but I just had to update something. **

**High School Drama**

**Chapter 14: Kero No!**

* * *

**Sakura POV**

The whole place felt too…too…clean.

I was standing on the white carpet of the living room next to the white leather chairs as the bright light illuminated the room.

I turned around in the spot that I was in not wanting to dirty the spotless room.

An overwhelming sense of discomfort consumed me and I was becoming more aware of my presence with each passing moment.

He entered the living room holding a first aid kit and some other bandages.

I followed him as he walked through and out the front door. There Kero met us happily panting as if he was never hurt to begin with.

It pained me to see him forcing that greeting. It was as if he was unable to show me his pain.

I got him to lie down so that Ishikawa could take care of his wound.

How was I to know that he cared as much about animals as I did?

The scratch turned out to be harmless and it was only the blood that made me over react. However, still seeing his red stained fur bother me to no end. In some way I had wished that he was asleep in my house as I struggled with whom I thought to be a stranger.

"He's going to be fine. Just give him lots of doggy treats."

The dull light on his porch bounced off his spiked blonde hair. The smile on his face was a great replacement for that smug smirk I was used to. He seemed almost like a whole other person.

"I'm sorry. I really am sorry. I didn't mean to… I'm just…"

"What were you doing at my house anyway? How did you know where I live? Why did you call me down? How could you put me through all that?"

Now that my worries could be calmed about Kero, I had to find out why this had happened?

"Well…"

"Well what? Was it not enough that I'm stuck showing you around at school? You have to follow me home and hurt cripple my dog?"

"He's not…"

"You know what I mean."

I got up from my kneeling position by Kero and began to let out the anger that had resurfaced.

"What is wrong with you? Why won't you leave me alone? Who the hell are you?"

My chest was rising rapidly. I could feel the heat of my face. I'm assuming that I was red from anger. My eyes followed as he stood up facing me.

"Ten O'clock."

My eyebrows were pushed together in confusion. My mouth slightly fell open in disbelief that after all that we went through this was the answer he gave me? This was supposed to explain everything?

"I told you before you left that day. Ten O'clock."

The clock. When I woke up the read 10:00.

I backed away from him in horror.

Did he really try to kidnap me? Was all this a demented plan of his?

He went to the front stairs sitting down. He looked out at the house across the street form his before he said anything else.

"When I saw you on the street. I thought you were cute. So I dragged you to that place."

I moved closer to him. His voice held sincerity, and I did want to know why all this was happening.

"You showed almost no interest. So I thought I'd have to win you over. No big deal. I had some connections, so I found out where you live."

No big deal? Who does he think I am? I don't just fall for the first handsome face that comes crawling to my door. He has got some nerve thinking that I would just surrender to his charm.

"You're lucky that wasn't my brother's room you were yelling to."

He smirked for a second, "Well, I saw you go into your house before. And the light to that room would come on. I just figured it was yours. That was why I was hiding when I called your name. If it was your father, he wouldn't know I was there."

His smirk went away as I assume he thought over the events of the night.

"Tonight I was supposed to crash a party some girl was throwing. Thought you might want to come so I came to get you."

"Why didn't you just tell me it was you? You had me thinking…"

"Well…considering that you ditch me in school, I figured I'll just let you think that I was that Syaoran guy you were calling for."

Sitting down next to him, I decided not to be angry at his stupid actions. After all, he did heal Kero. And someone that likes animals that much couldn't be too bad.

We sat in silence again. If it was awkward or not I couldn't tell nor did I care to. I was in my own thoughts at the moment.

How was I going to get back in the house without letting everyone know I snuck out?

What should I make Kero for breakfast tomorrow as a thank you and sorry for putting him through all this trouble?

How was I going to get home when I had forgotten how I arrived at this guy's house in the first place?

"So are you and that Syaoran guy a couple or something?"

That sentence filled my brain with strange notions. How I rather be sitting next to Syaoran talking. How I missed his scent that lingered when he was around.

It was tempting to say yes. It would not only get this guy off my back but it would be nice to say just once that Syaoran and I are together. That he was my boyfriend and I am his girlfriend.

"No. We're just friends."

Yeah, if you call that relationship we have a friendship.

"So…what about you and Eriol. I heard…"

Taking a deep breath I let it all out. I knew what he was going to ask, and I was in no mood to play these predating games.

"No, I don't have a boyfriend. You happy now?"

Through this conversation I have yet to lay my eyes upon him. Staring out into the darkness was too hypnotic for me to look away. But I had managed to catch the corners of his mouth raise with the new information I had given him.

"I was thinking…"

"No."

I got up looking down at him.

"I don't want a boyfriend. I am not looking for one. And if I was it defiantly wouldn't be you."

I patted my leg and Kero was instantly by my side. I watched him walk down the steps of the porch making sure he didn't slip.

I began to walk down the street with my hand rested on his furry head.

"Sakura! Sakura wait!"

I continued walking hoping that he would get the hint. Then I felt him grab my hand stopping me from going.

"At least let me walk with you."

"I don't need you to accompany like I'm some child."

I could see him trying to be patient. I'm guessing it wasn't something he was used to doing.

"Sakura please…."

"That's Kinomoto to you."

Again I walked away, but he ran in front of me blocking my path.

"Would you leave me alone."

"It's dark."

"I know where I'm going."

"Then why are you walking in the opposite direction of your house?"

I stopped and signaled for Kero to do the same. He could be right. I was thinking about Kero so much that I had failed to acknowledge where I was going. And to say that I knew my way back home was a lie.

Turning towards him I saw the smirk that I was used to reappear on his face.

Rolling my eyes I headed in his direction.

**Syaoran POV**

Staring straight into the darkness was the only thing I could do. I was not going to go egging houses anymore. And there was no way that anyone could get me to go to that party Tomoyo was having.

Only problem is that if I stayed home then I would have to deal with Ren. I didn't feel like pushing her off of me. I couldn't handle being alone in the house with her.

What if she decided to tell me why she was really here? There was no way I could handle her tonight, at least not without killing her.

The bed was soft. Softer than I thought it would be. It felt weird every time I came into this room. Not creepy, but…

It was like being in her head. Getting to know who she was. Her posters, her perfume, the choice of colors. They all told a lot about a person.

The branched on the tress were rustling against the open window.

I lifted my back off the bed.

I squinted my eyes trying to better see who could be coming through the window. But the darkness was of no help and the only thing I had to go by were the voices that were heard.

"Thanks for bring me home."

Her voice, it held very little emotion. It was unusual to hear a girl a passionate as her be disinterested.

She had climbed through the window and was talking to someone in the tree.

"It was all my fault anyway," replied a masculine voice.

She began to turn away until she heard the faint sound in the tree calling her.

"I hope this doesn't hurt my chances."

A playfulness was clear in his voice.

She rested her body on the edge of the window sticking half of her body out and lightly kissed the guy on the cheek.

"We'll see."

She closed her eyes as she turned around probably reminiscing about the outing she was on.

I meant to say something. I had no intention of scaring the girl. But all I could do was watch the scene played out in front of me.

It was not that I liked Sakura. Well…no, I don't like her. But I guess as a friend, I have an obligation to weed out the bastards that try to come near her. If she was willing to help me out with the whole women's perspective, then I guess I could help her out too.

"Syaoran!"

Although I was looking at her, when she said my name it snapped me back to where I was and why I had come here in the first place.

"What are you doing here?"

She lowered her voice down to a whisper as she keep on watching the door.

"I needed to talk with you."

She came over to her bed sitting next to me. Immediately, as though it was a crime to be so close to her, I stood up walking over to the other side of the room. It confused me as to why I had to create so much space between us.

"Do we have to talk now? I just had a…"

She broke off the end of her sentence like she rather not tell me what happened. But it doesn't take a genius to figure out that she snuck out of her house to go out with some guy.

She took off her shoes as she placed her pillow at the bottom of the door. Then she put on the light next to her bed while looking at the palm pf her left hand.

Getting out a pen and paper, she scribbled down something before giving me any attention.

"What did you want?"

What did I want? I wanted to talk to you that's what I wanted. I didn't come here to watch you sneak in you house at midnight with some stranger.

Her actions bothered me. The content smile on her face and the dreamy look in her eyes did nothing but fuel my anger.

"What do you think I want?"

She was taken back by my question. And if I was her I would be too.

I had no reason to be mad. She had done nothing wrong.

If anything she should be mad at me for coming into her room and invading her private space.

Why wasn't she mad? Being angry at her would make more sense if she was angry with me.

"Are you ok?"

She slowly approached me careful not to set off my temper.

"Just thinking about Ren. I'm…I'm not mad at you…it's…it's complicated."

Crap. All crap. I was mad at her. It was all her fault. But I couldn't tell her that. How could I tell her that I was angry at her for no apparent reason?

I had to use Ren as my scapegoat. She was the quickest thing that I could think of that might explain my behavior.

"It must be hard trying to start your relationship over again. All those trust issues and the pain that you went through are probably floating around in that head of yours."

I didn't realized that she was so close to me until I felt her gently hit my head as she referred to my thoughts.

I nodded and pushed her away.

I saw the acceptance in her eyes. She somehow understood my emotions even if she didn't know why I had them.

Hell I didn't even know why I had them.

She left me alone. Instead of trying to pry anything out of me she went over to her vanity leaning on the surface as she stared in the mirror.

She looked free and relaxed. It was like I was not there with her. That I was an invisible observer like in those Christmas stories where the man visits the past.

She pulled out the elastic that seemed to be part of her, and let her hair flow down her back. Tossing the rubber on a bottle, she pulled her arms out of her sweater and slipped it off of her.

Picking up a brush, she pulled her hair to the side and let the bristles travel through the honey strands.

She looked different. Wearing those light pink pajama pants and that white top that hugged her showing curves that I thought she didn't possess. And the way her wavy hair flowed to the middle of her back.

When she was done she put it in one letting the ends dangle in the air.

I watched as she made her way to the bed. She pulled back the covers and slid in before turning off the light.

"Good night Syaoran."

That voice rang through me, shocking me. I had at some point forgotten that I was in fact visible. That as I was observing her, she could have been doing the same to me.

I walked through the dark room without stumbling or tripping.

Picked up the pillow by her door and walked over to the bed.

She was already asleep.

I picked up her hand placing the pillow underneath it before I left. As I was climbing down the tree I remember that I didn't even get to talk to her about…well I guess it'll have to wait.

**Sakura POV**

As I try to do my homework, thoughts of that night keep popping in my head. The whole Ishikawa thing has been playing in my mind.

'When I saw you in the street. I thought you were cute.'

A smile covers my face as I tossed the papers aside and headed downstairs.

It's been a week since I last talk with Ishikawa. He doesn't bother me much in school anymore, and he no longer stares at me.

Maybe he lost interest. He could have found another girl that hangs all over him and smiles and blows kisses at him all the time. I can't blame him though. Why would he want to be with a girl that you have to win over? He's probably interested in those other girls. The pretty ones that follow him around school.

What is wrong with me? Three guys and not one of them like me. First it was Syaoran. Then it was Eriol……well, I can't exactly say that Eriol doesn't like me. It's just that…we have a different relationship then we had intended.

**Flashback**

"You still care for him don't you?"

I stayed quiet. I couldn't answer him. We both knew the answer and speaking it aloud wasn't necessary or easy.

His voice broke the silence that was held between us.

"To be honest, that's not the only reason this wouldn't work."

The pause between his words was too much for me to bear.

He got up from his chair grabbing me by my shoulders and pulled me towards him.

"Kiss me."

I looked into his eyes. He was serious. His blue depths contained an intensity I've never seen before.

I leaned in inch by inch until the distance between us was so close it was impossible to measure.

I swallowed hard and closed my eyes ready to take the plunge.

On three.

One…

Two…

Three…

I opened my eyes breathing deeply. I couldn't do it. I just couldn't kiss him. I don't understand this. Why? I like him. I know I do. But…somehow the thought of kissing him seemed wrong.

"It wasn't right, huh?"

I had tried not to look into his amazing blue eyes. How could I explain to him that I like him, but kissing him felt wrong?

It was then that I had realized what he said, 'It wasn't right.'

Had he felt the same thing too? That feeling as if everyone was watching and your gut began to twist.

He moved back to his seat. The smile on his face didn't fade as I thought it would. He is truly amazing. I don't know how he could keep a smile at a time like this.

"I like you. I really do, but…I know you felt it. That it was wrong."

His looked at me trying to read my expression. The way he spoke told me he was unsure of what he was saying. It was a new feeling to me, and I think to him too.

"I noticed that I want to protect you more than I want to date you."

Protect me? Protect me from what? I'm not a child? Why do people always see me as immature?

He must have read my mind because he soon explained himself.

"It's not like I think you are in anyway childish. Frankly, from what I've heard and what I've seen. I know you are more mature than most that attend out school."

Blank stares. That's all I could give him at the moment. I had no idea what to think or how to react. I didn't even know where he was heading with this speech of his.

"You feel…you feel more like a…"

His eyes searched the room trying to find the words. I knew now what he meant. And I couldn't help but smile at the situation that we have found ourselves in.

"A little sister?"

Astonishment filled him.

"How did you…"

"Because you feel like a brother to me. That feeling, the feeling that something was wrong. It wasn't because we weren't attracted to each other. It was because…I don't know…it just seems like in that little time we've been friends, you seem more like a brother than anything else."

**End Flashback**

That was by far the most complicated relationship I has ever had. Here I was confusing caring for something more.

I'm just happy that Eriol was on the other side of this complex relationship. If it had been any other person…it would have been impossible to define what feelings were what.

As I was heading to the kitchen the doorbell rang.

Tomoyo was on the other side holding bags in the air.

"You're too happy."

Dropping the bags on the porch she ran in giving me a tight hug.

"I'm so happy for you," she playfully nudged, "how come you didn't tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

Our little conversation resumed in the living room as I surfed the channels while drinking lemonade.

"I was at my locker earlier when guess who I saw in the hallway."

Barely paying attention to her I continued to sip the drink while I pressed the buttons on the remote.

"The captain of the cheerleading squad, Karin."

"Yeah?"

I had to pretend to sound interested. The whole gossip scene wasn't really me. I don't care enough about what happens in other people's lives.

"She was in the hallway making the moves on that new kid. She's had a crush on him since his first day. Did you know that?"

"Yeah."

Of course I knew that. I had to hang around the guy for the first week. And everywhere we went, she was sure to follow. Just like Mary and the sheep or was it a lamb? Why not a pig? I wouldn't mind a pig following me.

"Yeah well she finally asked him out today. You know what he said?"

I shook my head. At this time I had already forgotten what we were talking about. During my channel surfing I had found one of those kid shows and today they were going over the letter "e."

"He said, and I quote," she lowered her voice trying to sound more like a man.

"I already have a girl. I'm going out with Sakura."

Involuntarily I spat juice out of my mouth. I turned to Tomoyo who was sitting there with a huge grin.

"He said WHAT!"

She jumped out of her seat and onto me leaping into my arms squeezing the oxygen out of me.

Peeling her off of me I got up dropping the remote and resting my glass on the coffee table. I head my head in my hands trying to sort out my thoughts.

Should I run over to his house and kill him now or wait until Tomoyo leaves so this way there would be no witnesses.

"Sakura why didn't you tell me? I had to find out by ease dropping, That is no way to find out that your best friend is dating the new kid."

This is going to be a long day.

**Syaoran POV**

I heard a knock on the door.

I knew it wasn't Eriol since he just left. And mom doesn't usually bother me about anything so the only person left is…

The door flung open bouncing off the wall from the force.

"Afternoon honey!"

I put my eyes back on the comic I was reading trying to ignore her.

Why won't she just leave me alone?

Ren walked over squeezing herself on the bed next to me as she wrapped her arms around mine.

"I'm trying to read."

I didn't look at her. I didn't want to look at her. I'd prefer it if she went back to Venus.

"Syaoran honey, you can read anytime."

She grabbed the comic out of my hands flinging it on the floor.

"You know your mother isn't around, and Eriol just left. I was thinking that maybe…"

I could feel her hands glide over my biceps and down to my forearm. She swung her leg over me so that she was on top. Leaning down she began to kiss my neck biting it every now and then.

When she noticed that I wasn't reacting to her advances, she pulled my hands to her waist as she rubbed up against my groin.

My body tensed. Breathing slowly I tried to think of anybody or anything that would stop my body from getting aroused by her.

Not being able to hold off any longer I pushed her off of me maintaining what control I had left.

"What is your problem?"

The anger and attitude in her voice only fueled the hatred towards her.

I stood up off of my bed picking up my keys and heading to the door.

"Syaoran! Syaoran where are you going?"

Turning back I could see her confused face as she covered her body from my eyes as if she was naked.

"I can't do this anymore. It's over. I don't love you, and we both know damn well you don't love me."

"But Syaoran…"

"But nothing!"

I walked up closer to Ren staring her down only inches away from her face.

"I know you came here for a reason. And using my mother to get back with me was pathetic. So until you decide to tell me what the fuck is going on, I think it's best you shut up and keep your distance."

Turning to leave, I could feel something smooth in my hand. Looking down I saw Ren holding onto me as she kept her eyes to the floor.

"I knew you was too smart for this."

Taking a big gulp she stood up looking into my eyes with a seriousness and determination I haven't seen in years.

"You were right. I did come here for something."

* * *

**OK, tell me how it was. I know it was short. I would make it longer but I don't really have the time so. Please bear with me until I get more time. **

**Thank you. **


	15. The Reason

**Ok, so I haven't updated in some time. But college is hard and that's all I'm saying. So I hope you guys see this as a Christmas present and enjoy. **

**Merry Christmas Everyone!**

**High School Drama**

**Chapter Fifteen: The Reason**

* * *

**Syaoran POV**

"Sakura"

"Sakura!"

"SAKURA!"

I watched the new kid desperately trying to get Sakura's attention. I like how she kept walking by like he was nothing.

It's weird how life is. Girls are hunted by guys, each trying to impress and persuade his way into their hearts.

Lunchtime was the perfect example of that. Hell high school in general was the perfect example of that.

In all four years at this place I have not changed once. I always sit at this table next to the same guys eating the same disgusting food. And everyday the discussion was the same. 'This girl's ass looks great today. I wanna get with her. I hooked up with this one last summer.'

Nothing ever changed…nothing.

I'm eight-teen and still think like the fourteen year old boy that entered those wooden doors four years ago. Sadly I view girls as still a piece of ass waiting to be conquered.

Is this the man that I will always be? Will I regard women as only a companion to warm my bed?

Am I the man I want to be?

Damn, Rae had to make me think about all this shit. If it wasn't for her I would be staring at girls with no problem.

Why the hell did she have to pop back into my life? Why didn't she just erase my name from her memory?

I smiled what I felt to be an insane smile. My eyes drifted off into the green clump of what's supposed to be food sitting on my tray.

Yesterday was a bitch. Rae was a bitch.

**Flashback**

Taking a big gulp she stood up looking into my eyes with a seriousness and determination I haven't seen in years.

"You were right. I did come here for something."

In a way I was shocked to hear it. I knew that Rae was here for another reason. That she no longer cared about me. But to hear her say it…to hear the words actually come out of her mouth. Somewhere in me I thought that maybe she loved me. I wanted her to love me so that she could feel the pain I went through. I wanted to stab her in the chest the same way she did it to me.

Her hands fell from mine. She didn't look like the ditzy girl that's been following me around. She didn't even look like the girl I once fell in love with.

Turning her back she began to pace in my room. I could see she was struggling with her words.

"I…well…my…."

Shockingly, she turned to me with a smile on, her hands in midair signaling that she was about to talk.

"You remember my father don't you?"

I stood there silently. Sure I could have nodded or said 'yes.' Or maybe even say 'how can I forget? He's the closest thing I had to a father since my dad passed away.'

But I didn't want her to feel comfortable. I didn't want this to become one of those lighthearted chats that you look back upon with fond memories. Plus what the hell did her father have to do with this?

My cold reaction made her stumble on her words. Whatever confidence she had accumulated to make this speech, I had broke it down in a matter of seconds. And that happy smile she once had quickly turned into frustration.

"Damn it Syaoran, must you always make me feel inferior to you? Can we once have a normal conversation where you didn't feel the need to be in control?"

She sat down on the edge of my bed holding her head in her hands.

"This is why I left in the first place. You never once valued me as a person."

"The hell I didn't! I loved you, and you justify your cheating on me by my so called need to be in charge? That's bull shit and you know it."

"Bull shit? Syaoran do you remember anything about those years we spent together? Huh?"

She got up reclaiming her confidence.

"You picked out what I should wear so that guys wouldn't look at me. You told me what time to go to sleep because it wasn't right for your future wife to be up at all hours of the night. You made me stop talking to some of my best friends because you thought they were a bad influence. You wouldn't allow me to work because no wife of yours would be caught working."

"I gave you money didn't I?"

"Yeah sure you gave me money, but what I wanted and why I needed it had to be approved by you. Are you getting the picture yet Li? You controlled my whole life and I was sick of it."

I tried to hold in the emotions I was feeling. How dare she blame her cheating on me? First she accuses me of being controlling and now she blames me because she couldn't keep her legs closed?

"Then why the hell did you stay with me? Why did you even agree to marry me if you hated me?"

The room went silent for a moment and I had got my answer.

"It was the money wasn't it? It's always the money with you women."

She put her head down towards the floor wiping her eyes.

I guess the truth was too much for her to take.

Her words were slow and soft, "It was never about the money."

"Fuck you."

She stood up in a rage moving closer to me allowing me to see those tears of hers. In an alternate universe I would have fallen to pieces watching her cry. I would have tripped over myself rushing to her side to comfort her. And for a second those urges rang through my body.

"Damn it Li, it was never about the money." Her eyes showed no weakness for a girl crying.

"I stayed with you because I loved you. Do you honestly think any girl would go through what I had to if she didn't love you?"

I turned my head away, I had to. Hearing her words combined with seeing those tears was bound to break me down sooner or later. I rather it be later.

"Then why did you cheat on me? Why did you sleep with another man? How could you do that to someone you claimed to love?"

"How could I? How could you?"

Her question was enough to gain my full attention.

"What the hell? I wasn't the one sleeping with girls while we were engaged."

"No, you're right Li, you wasn't. But you threatened to. Whenever I would step out of line, whenever I didn't do exactly as you said you would always retort with the same line, _there are girls out there waiting to take your place_."

"I never meant I was going to replace you."

"How was I supposed to know that huh? I can't read your mind. What kind of person would stay that to a girl he loves? You answer that Li."

She walked away from me holding her head again, as if the recollection of all those memories gave her a headache.

"When a girl hears that…she doesn't feel loved. She can't be loved."

I didn't know what to do but stand there and take it all. I had always imagined how this whole conversation would play out if I ever did end up running into her again. But not once did I imagine this.

"I knew the truth….I knew the truth but I still stayed with you. You didn't love me Li. You never did and you never will."

"TAKE THAT BACK!"

"NO! IT'S THE TRUTH! I FESSED UP TO MY GUILT NOW IT"S YOUR TURN!"

"I TOLD YOU CONSTANTLY THAT I LOVED YOU."

She calmed down regaining her posture after yelling at me.

"Are you telling me that you have never said that you loved someone and didn't mean it? Is that what you are honestly telling me?"

I was silent.

"That's what I thought. Anyone could use love to get what they wanted. And you used it to get me, just because I wasn't like all those stupid girls that threw themselves at you. You had to get me. I was a challenge to you. But as soon as you knew that I loved you that was it, wasn't it? You accomplished your goal and it was time to move on."

"I never cheated on you."

"Physically no, but emotionally yes. All that flirting you did with every girl you met. Accepting their phone numbers right in front of me, not even stopping to think it was hurting me, that you were embarrassing me."

"I never called them…I didn't even take the whole thing serious."

"But I did!"

She paused, and I saw a faint smile come to her face.

"I was out one day. We had just got into a fight and I needed some air. I went to the park because I didn't want to walk the streets with tears in my eyes."

I could see her reliving the whole event.

"As I was sitting by the water fountain looking at my reflection, wondering if you really loved me as much as Eriol said you did…that's when he came."

He? She's not talking about the guy she slept with? To think she has the nerve to talk to me about him.

"He said he noticed my teary eyes and thought that no woman as pretty as me should have anything to cry about. Then he gave me a yellow flower from a nearby bush."

Her demeanor changed when she talked about him. She began to blush and her eyes sparkled. She loved him. That expression of joy, pure happiness, she never had that with me.

And just when I thought she couldn't cause me anymore pain.

"He showed me more love in that moment than you have ever shown me in the two years we were together."

"He felt sorry for you, it wasn't love."

"Yeah well at least he cared."

"What the fuck do you want? Was this your plan? To come here talking about how much you loved another guy?"

"I came to you because I needed help."

"From me? The guy that obviously doesn't give a shit about you…the guy who never loved you. Do you honestly think I would help you?"

"No."

"Damn right."

"But you would help my father."

**End Flashback**

The lunch bell rang. Everyone was running around like roaches when the light turns on.

Nothing ever changes.

**Sakura POV**

How did I become the talk of the school?

I have random girls hating me because of the whole Ishikawa mix up. Well I guess it's not a mix up when the guy tells everyone that I'm his girlfriend. It's more like a misunderstanding.

People don't seem to understand how insane Ishikawa is. And now I have to pay for his insanity.

The difficult life of an average teenage girl I guess.

At least I get to walk home alone after a hard days work. Two tests in the same day. These teachers show no mercy.

When I reached home I saw a familiar blonde boy sitting on my steps holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Sakura."

I walked right pass him pulling out my keys.

"Sakura, come on. You've been ignoring me all day."

I put the key into the hole.

"I'm sorry about the whole girlfriend thing. I thought you would be ok with it."

I turned the knob.

"It's not like I ruined your reputation."

I opened the door.

"It's not like I told people we were sleeping together."

I slammed the door shut.

I could hear him banging on the door. It's a good thing no one is home now. I don't know how I would explain some guy trying to tear my door down to talk to me.

I had to go on with my average life doing what I always do.

Get dinner ready.

**Syaoran POV**

When I got home she was there.

She was sitting in the kitchen with my mom talking about whatever women talk about.

I walked in purposely interrupting.

"Mom, can I talk with you for a minute?"

She took a quick look at Ren as her smile began to fade. Then she got up following me into the living room.

"Syaoran, is everything alright?"

Her concerned face tugged at my heart. She's my mother. And even though we have grown apart, and don't always see eye to eye. It still pains me to see anything besides a smile on her face.

"Yeah mom, I'll alright."

She sat down next to me on the couch searching my eyes. I knew my reassurance wasn't enough to stop her worrying. My word was never enough.

"Really mom, I'm ok….it's just…"

"Just what honey? You know you can tell me anything."

She soft hands were holding mines. Her hold tighten at the end of her words. It was as if she was trying to squeeze my words out of me.

"You remember Ren's father right?"

She nodded slightly, not taking her eyes off of me for a second.

"Well, I was…um…talking with Ren yesterday and she…she…"

I forced out tears. I had to. There was no way I could sell this to my mom unless I made it seem real.

"Well…you know he has always been like a father to me…and I…he…he's sick mom….he's sick."

I grabbed onto her burring my face into her shoulder. I had to hide my face. It was the only way I could get through this.

I could feel her patted my head trying to calm me down.

Pulling my head away from her I began to cry a bit more. Not because I was forcing it, but because I was lying to my mother. I couldn't just come out and tell her that I had to help Ren's father because I was an awful fiancé. I couldn't tell her that the reason Ren and I weren't married was because she cheated on me. I felt too shamed to tell anyone.

My voice was low, so low I was hoping she couldn't hear me.

"He needs an operation. It would save his life."

I avoided her face. I didn't want her to see the dishonesty in my face.

"Can we help them mom. Can we help him?"

"Yes son, of course we can."

I pulled her into a hug squeezing her tight. I didn't want her to know the truth. I've hidden so much from her already.

Looking over her shoulder I saw Ren standing there removing the tears from her eyes.

She was finally going to get what she came here for, money for her father. And me, all I got were more lies to be buried under, and a chance for my past to haunt me.

Life is never fair.

**Sakura POV**

It was late, about two in the morning.

The sound of small pebbles colliding with my window woke me up.

Tossing off my covers in a violent manner, I stomped my way towards the window flinging it open in anger.

"Syaoran you bastard, stop climbing up here in the middle of the night."

I stuck my head out the window expecting to see the moon shining on short chestnut hair. But what I saw not chestnut…

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it.**


	16. First Kiss

**Sakura POV**

"Ishikawa, what are you doing here?"

I moved aside as he climbed in my window.

"Well, you wouldn't talk to me. And I figured since you're always running away from me, there's no place to run in the middle of the night."

"You've got to be insane. What would make a person climb up my window in the middle of the night?"

"I don't know, ask Li."

I looked at him confused. No one knew about Syaoran's late night visits.

"How did you…"

"When you opened the window…you said his name. Doesn't take a genius to figure out there's something between you two."

"There is nothing between us."

"Really, then why would that guy be sneaking into your room?"

"I don't know you tell me."

He was quiet for the first time. I liked him better when he was silent.

I sat on my bed in the darkness of my room. The silence was beginning to bother me. Maybe I have grown accustomed to his motor mouth.

"There is nothing between Syaoran and I. Never has been."

He stayed by the window looking out at the moon.

"I know, you told me. But it still bothers me that you call him Syaoran when I hear others call him Li. Makes me think there's something more that you're not telling me."

My body on reaction went to him placing a hand on his shoulder trying to console him. The sadden tone of his voice made me want to comfort him.

"Really, we are just friends, barely friends when you think about it."

He looked at me, his eyes sparkling in the moon's light.

I swallowed. I could feel my breaths shorten. I couldn't move and I didn't want to.

He reached out his right hand caressing my cheek. His hand was so soft, so gentle…for a man.

His eyes gazed into mine as he took a small step forward closing the gap between us.

I could feel my heart pounding. My hands were beginning to sweat.

"I didn't come over here for anything perverted. You know that right?"

I nodded whether I believed it or not.

"I do like you Sakura. What I'm feeling is more than just a high school crush."

He had snaked his other arm around me pulling me closer to him making our bodies touch.

I wonder if her could feel my heart beating.

He bent down slowly tilting his head to the side.

Am I supposed to tilt? What if we both tilt in the same direction?

His eyes were closed. Should I close mine? I should close them…no leave them open…no…I …I

I pulled myself away from him causing him to stop and look at me. At first it was shock, but then that expression slowly melted into disappointed.

He stepped back. He looked like he had just committed a crime.

"I should go."

I nodded my head and muttered 'yeah' as I watched him climb out the window and down the tree. I watched his figure walk along the sidewalk until the darkness consumed him.

I can't believe I just did that?

**Syaoran POV**

My eyes slowly opened. The first thing I felt was hunger.

Did I eat dinner?

That's when I heard it. Well I'm assuming it was the sound of the pebbles colliding with the glass that woke me in the first place.

I stood up pulling back the curtains.

She was looking up at me yelling my name in a whisper.

"Syaoran! Syaoran open the door!"

Sakura?

I looked at my clock, 3:20 AM.

What the hell?

I stumbled down the stairs trying not to make any noise but failing. Each step sounded like the thud of a giant.

I opened my from door looking around.

"Idiot there is a back door too."

Closing the entrance I ran to the back kitchen door rubbing my eyes as I unlocked it.

There she was hair open floating over her shoulder parted slightly to the side. She had on a gray zip up hooded sweater and matching sweatpants. Her face was flushed, she was breathing hard. The chilled air tinted the tip of her nose a light pink.

She walked in pass me not waiting for an invitation. She came in pacing back and forth taking deep breaths.

She had something on her mind.

Her hands flared in the air as she began to talk. She looked distressed. And I didn't pay attention to anything she said until I heard her say 'Akito.'

"Wait whose Akito?"

She stopped looking at me like I was dumb.

"Ishikawa Akito, you know the new kid."

Oh, it must be that guy that she was ignoring.

"Yeah, what about him?"

She looked at me again with that puzzled look.

"Were you even listening to anything I said?"

I cocked and eyebrow.

"Honestly?"

"I quit. I should have never came here. What was I thinking, it's not like you'd be of any help. We're not even friends."

She ranted her way to the door ready to turn the knob.

"Wait, wait, I'm sorry. But give me a break it's like three in the morning."

She turned around ready to bite my head off.

"Three in the morning? What about all those times you come to my house, sneak into my room, and I'm always alert. I'm always there to listen and help you huh? What about that?"

Her fingers ran through her hair like surfers ride a wave leaving a trail that slowly disappears.

"I'm…I'm sorry, I'm not mad at you I'm ….I shouldn't even be here bothering you."

She turned back towards the door ready to leave.

"No, you're right. You always have time for me and…well…I'm here for you."

For some reason those words were hard to get out.

"No it's late. I shouldn't have bothered you in the first place. I should have thought more before running over here. It's just that…"

I grabbed her hands forcing her to let go of the door. Guiding her out of the kitchen, up the stairs and to the end of the hall where my door was open waiting for us.

She sat on my bed. Her arms folded and head bent.

I pulled up a chair next to her. Something about us both being on the same bed disturbed me.

Sitting backwards in the chair I sat there in yawning in silence. It took her a couple of minutes to speak but eventually she was ready.

"I blew it. I finally found a guy that I like and he likes me back….and I blew it."

I licked my dried lips waiting for her to go on.

"Ishikawa Akito, he's the new kid at our school."

"And he likes you?"

She nodded.

"Well if he likes you then how could you blow it?"

Her head was still bent. And that long hair of hers was covering her face. I hope she wasn't crying over some loser.

"He came up to my room tonight and…"

"Wait! What do you mean he came up to you room? What was he doing there? Why was he there?"

My calm casual tone had changed. It bothered me that I got worked up over her words. Over the fact that some guy other than me was climbing into her window.

"He was trying to get my attention. I've been ignoring him since he told everyone at school that I was his girlfriend."

I rubbed my head confused. This wasn't making any sense.

"So a guy you like said you was his girlfriend. And you have a problem with that?"

"I guess this is what you guys call a 'girl thing.' It had less to do with what he said and more with he didn't have the right to say it."

I nodded my head shocked that I actually understood where she was coming from.

"Ok, so how did you blow it?"

"He kissed me."

"HE KISSED YOU!"

"Well he tried to. And I wanted him to…but…."

She drifted off obviously reliving what happened. She did not notice my shocked expression or my almost yelling voice.

Why did her news bother me so much?

I calmed down quickly, before she could notice my weird reactions.

"So you kissed him, so what."

"That's the problem, I didn't kiss him."

"Maybe you don't really want to. Your whole unconscious mind thing."

Her eyes were looking at me for the first time.

"No see that's the thing. I like him I want to kiss him but…I can't."

"You know you're making no sense right?"

She bent her head back to the floor almost like she was shammed.

"I've never kissed…I've…I haven't had my first kiss yet ok?"

A part of me wasn't shocked. I've never seen her with any guys before and well… she just doesn't seem like the type to have any type of physical experience.

"So just kiss him. Get it over with. This way you don't have to wake me up at three in the morning every time a guy gets close to you."

"I knew you wouldn't understand."

She got up from the bed heading towards the door but I caught onto her wrist before she could reach the knob.

"Wait, wait, I'm sorry."

I stood up facing her although her head was turned away.

"You know I'm an insensitive jerk. Bear with me….please."

Her head faced my direction, eyes looking me up and down before deciding to give me another chance.

She was still quite though. I guess it could be hard talking to an insensitive jerk.

"Ok, so what's wrong with not knowing how to kiss? Guys always like to teach when it comes to stuff like that anyway. Think of it more as a gift to him than your burden."

"You don't understand. If he finds out that I don't know how to kiss then her would know that I'm inexperienced."

"You are inexperienced."

"I know that but I don't want him to know that. He's…I don't think he's into good girls."

I couldn't help but smirk.

"Good girls?"

"Yeah, you know girls that you bring home to mom, the kind that does everything asked of her. Never drinks, breaks the law, nothing exciting."

"A girl like you?"

"Yeah a girl like…"

I couldn't stop smirking. Here she is worrying that her innocence would chase guys away from her when really guys find that sense of innocence rare and appealing.

"Are you smirking at me? This isn't a joke you…you insensitive doodie-head."

"Doodie-head?"

"Shut up."

I didn't notice that I was still holding onto her wrist until I felt her move away to look out the window by my bed.

I walked over to her trying not to notice the way the moon's light bounced off her.

"Listen there's nothing to it. Just lean in and kiss the guy."

"That's easy for you, you have a girlfriend. You know how to kiss her."

Ren…I had a girlfriend. I remember the times when no matter how long, short, sweet, or passionate I kissed her, it was always perfect.

She was still in this house. Closer to me than I wanted her. She's probably not going to leave until her father gets better.

I felt used, like my love for her was nothing more than a puppet manipulated by her strings of deceit.

I looked back at Sakura staring out the window. The way the light outlined her profile. Those lips, her full untainted lips slightly parted.

A weird feeing, like butterflies flying in my stomach.

I went to her grabbing onto the back of her neck and bending down crashing my lips onto hers. That sweet taste. No lip gloss just her naturally plump lips moving against mine. I bit her bottom lip asking for access I didn't think I would get.

I was wrong.

My tongue slipped in moving against her, searching her mouth. My hand dropped from her neck to her hips, while the other tugged on the zipper of her sweater until eventually it was lying on the floor.

We moved slowly yet eagerly back to my bed, a short trip. Never breaking the kiss she sat down then leaned back as I followed her eager to be on top.

I felt her hands against my back. The only problem was my shirt was in the way.

She had on a close fitting white tank top underneath. I let my hands go under her shirt, feeling her soft skin, the heat radiating from it.

Her hands had found their way under my shirt gliding across the flexed muscles.

My hands found their way to her bare breast. Apparently she wasn't wearing a bra.

When I squeezed her nipples it was the first time she had broke the kiss to moan out of pleasure.

I took hold of her lips again. I needed more of her. One kiss wasn't enough.

She tugged on my shirt. It must have been bothering her, so I took it off. She wasn't reluctant to do the same.

Her bare breast dazzled me, like a deer caught in the headlights. My hand, without my knowledge, had snaked down into her pants rubbing on the thin cloth covering her opening. Her hands grabbing onto my sheets, back arced, eyes closed, sounds of pleasure escaping her mouth. Her breast moving from her deep breaths.

I pushed two fingers in,, Her body tensed for a moment before relaxing.

She whispered my name.

I could feel the throbbing. I know I'm hard by now.

I whisper in her ear 'I want you Sakura.'

A chill flowed through my body.

There was something wrong. This…this was wrong.

I wanted to give her the experience she was looking for. I wanted to be the one to give her every pleasure possible.

I…I needed to back away. And that's what I did. I backed away.

She looked at me confused and then shocked. Maybe the reality of what we were about to do was finally kicking in.

She got up. Picking up her sweater, wrapping it around her and ran out my room.

I looked out the window at where she was standing earlier throwing pebbles at my window. I felt horrible. I call her my friends but I was so willing to take it further.

I felt like an animal once possessed. That feeling of jealousy came over. I didn't want any other guy touching her, being her first anything.

I didn't want to lose her.


	17. Dinner

**High School Drama**

**Chapter Seventeen: Dinner**

* * *

**Syaoran POV**

School is beginning to be more of a bother. Don't these teachers understand I have more important things on my mind.

Last class of the day. I would never understand why they teach us world history. I know that whole learn from the past bull these teachers preach, but honestly, who really thinks that way.

Sakura was in my class. She seems to be the only thing on my mind lately. I've been avoiding her today. The more I keep distracting myself the more she keeps popping into my head.

What's wrong with me?

"Ok class, don't forget to do the homework."

School was out, I was walking home alone. Ren wasn't there waiting for me like she used to. Apparently she did only come here for her father.

Well…at least she cares about someone…even if it's not me.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. And for a minute I thought it was Sakura. Or I hoped it was her.

"You seem a little down today."

"Eriol leave me alone would you. I don't feel like dealing with you."

I didn't bother to look at him. Keeping my eyes forward I ignored everything. The scenery got more of my attention than him.

Autumn was slowly wilting away. The air was more crisp, the leaves haven fallen. It felt like the eye of a storm, clam, still. You know something is going to happen, that something will drastically change.

Winter will come, snow, whiteness.

"So I'm guessing your behavior has something to do with Sakura's late night visit."

I looked at him for the first time since he joined me.

How is it that he always knows about stuff like this? Did she tell him? I knew Sakura and Eriol were close but…

"She was tossing pebbles at my window last night. She thought it was your room."

I guess it's a good thing she got his window. Don't know how I would explain to mom why she was trying to reach me in the middle of the night. Especially since Ren and I are supposed to be together or something.

"What happened last night?"

"Nothing."

"You haven't been acting like yourself. And I've been watching you two. She's avoiding you as much as you're trying to avoid her. I'm guessing that if 'nothing' happened then everything should be normal."

"Eriol just…just stay out of it."

The house was in sight. If I can just get him to shut up or talk about something else…that persistent little…

"I know you go to her house in the middle of the night. Don't know what you guys do…but…

"Eriol, just shut the hell up ok? Go get a girlfriend and live your own damn life and stay the hell out of mine!"

I stepped on the porch then inside the house. I thought I saw Ren sitting in the kitchen, I'm not sure. I went straight to my bed. Put on some headphones and ignored the knocking at my door.

I could've still heard Eriol yelling something. So I cranked up the volume and stretched my hands under my pillow pulling out the white tank top that Sakura forgot last night.

I can still remember how closely it hugged her, how eager I was to pull it off of her.

I felt them again.

Those chills.

**Sakura POV**

A couple of weeks have passed since the incident. I try not to think about it or how it felt.

I haven't talk with Akito or Syaoran since. Syaoran I've been avoiding and Akito, I feel like he's been avoiding me. He used to follow me home and annoy me at lunch. But now I don't even see him around. He's in my first class and that's about it.

Sunday morning service, a time for me to focus my mind on something else.

I look forward to singing, putting my energy into something beside boys.

After the service, I stayed to help out. I stayed until I was the only one left.

I stood on the stage pretending that I had a microphone. Closing my eyes my mouth opened.

"When I fall in love. It will be forever. Or I'll never fall in love. In a restless world like this is, love has ended before it's begun. And too many moonlight kisses seem to cool in the warmth of the sun. When I give my heart, it will be completely. Or I'll never give my heart. And the moment, I can feel that you feel that way too. Is when I fall in love with you."

I paused closing my eyes dancing with an invisible partner pretending the instrumentals were playing. And that's when I heard someone clapping.

I opened my eyes to see short spiked red hair. His head was bent, I couldn't see his face.

"Do I know you?"

He raised his head stunning me with familiar golden eyes.

"Akito?"

He took his hands out of his pockets slowly walking towards me.

I jumped down off the stage heading towards him. When I reached him the first thing I did was let my hands glide through his red hair.

"You dyed your hair, why?"

"I needed a change."

My eyes didn't meet his. It was as if the dazzling red took all of my attention.

"You were fine the way you were."

He pulled my hand out of his hair finally getting me to look at his eyes.

"I doubt that."

He pulled me closer to him.

"I'm going to kiss you. I'd like it if you kissed me back."

The next thing I felt were his lips on mine. I wasn't thinking about whether I was doing it right or wrong. I wasn't thinking. Instead I allowed my body to take control. I did what I wanted without thinking about it.

And I had decided that was going to be the way I do everything from that moment on.

**Syaoran POV**

Monday morning.

I convinced my mom to let me stay home from school. It only took some fake coughs and heating up a thermometer.

Eriol came in to see me before he left though. He started to whine about how I'm not really sick.

I'm getting tired of him always knowing the truth. Really where does he get all this information?

I stayed in my room until about mid-day. Although I wasn't really ill I still felt drained and a bit depressed. A part of me was sick, but what part I didn't know.

Walking into the kitchen I saw her standing at the stove.

I decided instead of ignoring her completely that I would try to be civilized. Key word here being try.

"Good morning."

I walked to the refrigerator waiting for her to reply. The seconds felt like minutes as I waited. No hello, good afternoon, hell I would even take good night.

Slamming the fridge door shut I turned to her questioning expression.

"What the hell makes you think that you're so high and mighty that you don't have to say anything to me, huh?"

Confusion was only added to her questioned expression.

"What?"

"Oh, don't 'what' me. You know damn well that I said good morning and you didn't even bother to respond."

"Syao…"

"It's Li to you!"

She turned back to the stove turning off the fire and placing the spatula on the counter top.

"First of all Li, I didn't HEAR you say good morning when you came in. In fact, I didn't even know you were in the room until I heard you slammed the refrigerator door shut."

I was about to open my mouth but she kept on talking.

"Secondly, you have no right to talk to me in that manner. Just because you are helping out my father does not mean that I would tolerate anything less than respect from you. You got that?"

I stood there listening to all she had to say. And the more I stared at her, the more I wished Sakura was standing next to me holding my hand or giving me a gentle rub on the back.

Rubbing my hands through my hair I felt restless. I didn't even know how to deal with these emotions running through me, let alone deal with Ren right now.

I waved her off and headed back towards my room.

Minutes later I heard someone knocking at my door. I knew it couldn't be Eriol, school was still on. And mom doesn't get back from work yet.

When I opened the door I saw Ren standing there holding a plate of food in her hands.

"I guess I made too much."

She had that sweet innocent smile on her face as she presented me with the plate of food.

I stood there watching her. Trying to remember how many times I was privileged to have her direct that innocence towards me.

At that moment I saw Ren, not the girl that came here looking for help, but the girl that I asked to marry me. The girl I fell in love with.

I took the plate and sat on my bed shoving it down my face.

Apparently I was hungrier than I thought.

She stood there watching me eat. I remember when we first started to date, how she thought everything I did was cute.

"What do you want?"

I managed to get some words out between bites.

"Nothing really."

She was still as shy as she was the day we met. After every kiss she always reacted as though it was her first. She would smile and blush as she looked towards the ground.

A part of me wanted to kiss her now just to see how she would react.

"If you want more money just come out with it already. I'm not in the mood to play your games anymore."

She was looking out the window by my bed. Her eyes were steady on one figure.

"Eriol told me about you and some girl…I believe her name was Sakura."

I paused for a nanosecond before taking another bite of food. I didn't want her to notice my hesitation. I didn't want her to know anything about me.

Turning towards me she had on a smile, like we were close friends.

"Who is she?"

"She's no one."

"No one huh?"

She turned back towards the window, her slender finger tapping her chin.

"So that late night visit a couple of weeks ago. That was nothing?"

"How the hell do you know about that?"

My first thought was Eriol and his big mouth. Always so quick to tell everyone my business and so quiet about his.

I've got to get some dirt on that boy to shut him up.

"A lady never reveals her sources."

Yep, it was Eriol.

"What goes on between Sakura and me is none of your business."

She took the seat besides me on the bed.

"Just because I'm not with you anymore doesn't mean I don't care."

She rolled her eyes after realizing that nothing she was saying was getting through to me. However, that small fact didn't stop her from continuing.

"I know I should have directly asked you for help with my father. I…I just thought that after the way we ended things, you would be more petty than understanding. Syaoran you've got to understand…"

"Yeah I understand………I would've done the same if it were my mother."

I did understand. And even after all we've been through…after all that shit…I still…I still…

"I don't love you anymore."

She nodded, she must have that same feeling towards me too.

"But….I guess…I still care about you…maybe."

I avoided looking at her. I could no longer look directly at her. Not yet at least.

"Listen, I want to help you with this girl."

I chuckled.

"Help me? I don't need anyone's help."

"From what Eriol told me I think you do."

"Eriol that bastard! I knew he was the one. Oh, I'm going to kill him."

"Don't be so hard on the boy. He's only looking out for you."

"I don't need him to look after me. I don't need him telling me which girls I should or shouldn't date. I don't need your help to get any girl I want. Ok? Sakura asked me out, I rejected her. How come no one remembers that?"

"Fine, fine, I was just trying to be helpful. If you don't want her then by all means leave everything exactly as is."

She got up from my bed taking my empty plate and was half way out the door.

She turned back, slightly looking over her shoulder.

"But if you do want her, and you can't get her……I'll be down the hall."

Then she closed the door behind her leaving me with that absurd thought.

"Like I'll ever need her help."

**Sakura POV**

Ok, awkward, awkward, awkward, very awkward.

Why on Earth did Touya invite Akito to dinner if he was just going to stare at him the whole time?

Stupid Touya and his dumb new rule about meeting all the guys I date. How did he even find out about Akito? I know I didn't tell him.

It was the three of us sitting around the table.

"Where's dad?"

Touya swallowed his food before answering, "He working late tonight."

I wasn't really hungry at the moment. My nerves were getting the best of me.

"Ishikawa is it?"

"Please call me Akito."

Touya leaned back in his chair ignoring every signal I made for him to stop this night.

"So Ishikawa, what exactly are your intentions with my sister?"

"Touya! You have no right…"

Akito interrupted me, "No, he's right. A brother should look out for his little sister."

Touya sat there, his face stern, arms folded.

"To be honest I plan on going out with her until we have sex. Then we'll see how things go from there."

I looked at him shocked. Did he just say that? Immediately I looked at Touya. His face seemed more red than usual……oh no.

Immediately I pulled Akito from his seat and politely pushed him out the front door.

"SAKURA!"

I winced at the sound of his voice. Slowly I turned back inching my way towards the kitchen.

"Yes my loving, understanding, considerate…"

"SHUT UP!"

I bowed my head and sat back in my seat.

He had his elbows resting on the table as his folded hands supported his head. His body rocked from the shacking of his leg.

He wasn't looking at me. He wasn't saying anything. I had never seen him so mad before. I wanted him to yell at me. Call me a monster, anything besides this silence.

Instead what I got were chuckles. He started to laugh and shock his head side to side.

"You're grounded."

"What? You can't do that! I didn't even do anything."

"You showed poor judgment picking that guy."

"But, you can't ground me for that!"

I stoop up, literally putting my foot down. "You can't punish me because that guy was an ass."

"Watch your mouth!"

I turned my head away mumbling a sorry.

"Dad's not always around to keep you in check. And I did not protect you all this time to let you run off with that…"

I could tell he was trying his hardest to refrain from cursing.

"…that…boy."

"We didn't run off anywhere! I'm standing right here?"

"Yeah, well where were you standing in the middle of the night a couple of weeks ago? In that boy's bedroom?"

I froze. He was talking about that night I went to see Syaoran.

How did he know I wasn't…

"You are grounded for the next month."

"What! You're not dad, you can't do that!"

"We both know I'm in charge when dad's not around. So don't even try pulling that card."

I folded my arms falling back on the seat. I had to come up with something fast. I needed to think of something or I'll be stuck in this house for the next month.

"It's a good thing I brought Akito instead of him."

I mumbled it just loud enough for him to hear me.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, alright, I've got to get to my room."

He stopped me before I could take a step. Good, this might just work.

"Instead of who?"

I stayed silent. I didn't really think this all the way through. Touya's too smart to fall for this anyway.

"Answer me!"

"I asked Akito to pretend he was my boyfriend. I knew you would never approve so I didn't even bother to bring him."

"Bring who?"

"Syaoran!"

I can't breath! Why did I say that name? What about Eriol or…Jason or any of those other guys at that table. Hell I would even take the teacher. But why was his name the first to pop out of my mouth?

"Tomorrow Sakura, you bring him or you spend the next two months in your room."

"Two months?"

He stood up and left the room. The slamming of the front door echoed in my head.

I began to slam my head against the table.

Why on Earth did I say Syaoran? Why him?

* * *


	18. Eavesdropping

**High School Drama**

**Chapter 18: Eavesdropping**

* * *

**Sakura POV**

"Sakura, come on it can't be that bad. I was joking. You brother needs a sense of humor."

I snapped at him.

"I told you before you stepped in that house to behave. I told you how he can get and still you pulled something stupid."

I ran my hand through my hair trying to find a way to dispose of this anger. I was leaning against a locker on the main floor of the school. It was lunch time and no one was around. Akito leaned up next to me wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"Listen, you have everything already figured out. Now all you have to do is find a guy that is willing to lie to your brother and we're home clear."

I picked my head up from the floor to look at him. He had on a careless expression as if he knew everything was going to work out.

I told him how I avoided being grounded for a month. What I didn't tell him was that I used Syaoran as my pretend boyfriend. When I mention Syaoran he becomes uncomfortable and defensive. I figured I'd better just leave that little detail out.

"So who's the lucky guy you had in mind for this job?"

I averted my eyes back to the ground.

"Well…I was thinking…"

I was looking around the halls. Where the hell did everyone go?

"…um…Eriol!"

I saw Eriol exit the cafeteria heading in the opposite direction.

"Actually, I have to go discuss some things with him."

I ran after him not bothering to see Akito's reaction.

"Eriol!"

This plan was going to work out perfectly; this plan was going to be even better than my first one.

"Eriol wait!"

He turned around with what seemed like an all-knowing smile.

"Eriol I need you to do me a favor."

I was out of breath. But before I spoke another word I looked behind me to check if Akito was there.

Good, no sign of him.

"I need you to be my boyfriend."

He opened his mouth to reply but nothing came out. His shocked expression was funny, and the way he twisted his face each time a new thought popped into his head was equally hilarious.

The bell rang ending lunch.

"I'll explain later but please just say yes."

More bodies were quickly filling the hall. Looking around I felt frantic. My mind for some reason couldn't process all the people that were walking around us. What was wrong with me? It's not like I'm not used to being around crowds. Was I going to have an anxiety attack?

"Yes, just…you have to explain everything to me later ok?"

"Yes, yes of course anything you want."

**Syaoran POV**

As I closed the front door I heard some familiar voices. Eriol's voice I knew right off the bat, but that other voice…it sounded so familiar.

"Sakura what exactly did I say yes to?"

"I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend…just for tonight."

"You already have a boyfriend."

"I know but Touya doesn't like him. Last night Akito came over because Touya wanted to meet him. But he was such a jerk that I had lie to Touya and tell him that he wasn't really my boyfriend. So now if I don't bring the real guy I'm going to be grounded forever!"

I leaned in the doorway listening to their conversation. Apparently neither of them heard me come in.

"Ok, ok. So all I have to do is show up there and pretend to be your boyfriend. That's manageable."

Her voice sounded a bit more cheerful. She stood up ready to leave.

"Thank you so much for doing this. Oh and one last thing, my brother thinks your name is Syaoran. Anyway, I should be going."

Before she could take her fist step Eriol had already grabbed her hand.

"What?"

She waved him off, "Oh, it's no big deal. Just pretend you're Syaoran and that you're also my boyfriend."

"Why am I pretending to be Syaoran?"

She rolled her eyes, "I already told you that I need you to act as my…"

"No, I got that point. Why does your brother think I'm Syaoran?"

"Well…does it really matter?"

He folded his arms and remained silent until Sakura sat back down on the couch and began to talk.

"Well, when I was coming up with the whole fake boyfriend story I failed to find a name for the 'real' boyfriend…and…Syaoran was the first name that popped in my head and…would you just please pretend that you are Syaoran?"

She wants Eriol to pretend to be me? Why the hell didn't she just ask me to help her out?

"Why don't you just ask Syaoran then?"

She looked down at her hands, "I can't."

"What's going on between you two? Did he do something to you?"

Me? Why does it have to be me? It's not like she's as innocent as everyone thinks she is.

"We were never really friends, just happened to be grouped together for a project….So are you going to help me?"

He looked down into her eyes and gently touched her shoulder. If I didn't know better I would swear that he had a thing for her. Didn't they go out? What happen between them anyway?

"Sure, I'll help you."

She stood up ready to leave.

"Thanks, the dinner starts at six."

I tip toed up the stairs before she left the living room. Minutes later I heard the front door shut and what sounded like Eriol making his way up the stairs.

I rushed to my room shutting the door behind me.

That was close. Next time I eavesdrop on those two I'm going to have to think ahead.

Within moments I heard a knock on the door and Eriol's voice on the other side. I stayed quiet hoping he would think I wasn't home and leave. But instead he barged in like he always does. Really this guy has got to get a life.

"I saw your door close. I didn't know you were home all this time."

I was lying on my bed with my hands under my head.

"Yeah, just relaxing, nothing much. You need me for something?"

He looked at me strangely. I could see the wheels in his head moving.

"Why would you want to help me?"

I sat up on my bed.

"I don't want to help you. I just figured you came in here because you needed help or something. You're the one that came to me."

He shrugged his shoulders not bothering to give anything a second thought.

"I'm going to be heading out tonight. Tell Auntie for me will ya."

He had already left my room before I could say another word.

Does he know that I was downstairs listening? If he knew he would have said something right? With that big mouth of his he has to say something.

But he never did tell me about his date with Sakura. He doesn't tell me much of anything when it comes to her. He was suspicious of me. Maybe he does know I was there. He always knows about my business.

I was pacing in my room debating with myself whether or not Eriol knew I was listening to the conversation between him and Sakura.

Ok, I'm just going to forget about this whole thing and…um…do some homework. Yeah, it's about time that I actually do some work for my classes.

But before I could make it to my book bag I found myself slamming on Eriol's door.

Why is this bothering me so much?

He opened the door with a questioning look. He was wearing a dress shirt and the tie was in his hand.

"Yeah?"

"Where the hell are you going?"

"Out," he then motioned to close the door but I blocked it with my body and repeated the question.

"Out where?"

He let the door go, leaning on the doorframe.

"Since when did you care so much about what I do?"

"Since…you know….I'm just looking out for you, that's all."

"Looking out for me?"

He folded his arms giving me that all-knowing look. I might as well just get to the point. He already knows.

"Look, we both know I was listening to that conversation between you and Sakura, ok?"

His face changed. His eye brows were raised, his eyes a bit widened, mouth slightly open. Oh crap, he didn't know did he?

"Shit."

"This is a nice surprise, you finally being honest about your vices."

"I wasn't being honest, I thought you already knew."

I rubbed my hand through my hair. I can't believe I just did that.

Eriol now had a grin on his face. He was going to torture me about this.

"So why are you here anyway? You obviously knew where I was going. Why bother me about it?"

"Nothing…I just wanted to…I wanted to hear it from you."

"Ok, I'm going to Sakura's house."

I didn't like his whole demeanor. He was way too happy about this whole situation. Weren't people supposed to get mad when others eavesdrop on them?

"Ok, so I'll just go back to my room then…"

He didn't shut the door. Instead he watched me take a couple of steps down the hall.

Damnit, he's always right.

I turned back heading straight for him. I began to yell at him. Being mad made this whole thing easier.

"Where the hell do you get off pretending to be me?"

He put his hands up in defense, "Hey, it wasn't my idea remember. I'm just trying to help her out."

"How hard it is to say no? Eriol would you pretend to be Syaoran? NO! Really how hard is that?"

"Why should it make a difference if I'm pretending to be you? Technically I'm pretending to be Akito…"

"It doesn't matter…it's…"

"Then what's wrong?"

His intense blue eyes were drilling me. He already knows. Why won't he stop looking at me? I'm not going to play his little game. Damn, those fucking eyes!

"She should have asked me!"

Those eyes now held a look of satisfaction. He always knew which buttons to press.

**Sakura POV**

I opened the door ready to yell.

"Eriol I said six o'clock, not six fifteen…"

Immediately I stepped out onto the porch gently closing the door behind me.

"What are you doing here?"

Syaoran stood there devoid of any expression. All he did was lick his lips and look towards the door.

"Aren't we going to go in?"

"Where's Eriol?"

"He couldn't make it." His voice seemed so unfamiliar. It has been weeks since that little incident and I have managed to completely avoid him until now.

"I'm taking care of everything ok, don't worry."

"Yeah but…"

"That's what friends are for. We are _friends_ right Sakura?"

He seemed upset and if I didn't know better I would say he was upset with me.

I didn't have time to think about this right now. My main focus was on getting through tonight's dinner and not being grounded. I'll play Syaoran's little mind games later.

"Yeah, sure…just get in there then."

I pushed him inside and guided him to the living room before disappearing.

I slid into the kitchen where my dad was cooking dinner.

"He's here, Syaoran is here!"

He looked up from the cutting board smiling at me.

"You're really excited about this guy aren't you?"

I froze. Did I appear happier now that Syaoran was here?

Next thing I knew I heard yelling in the living room.

"Get out of my seat?"

"I don't see you name here?"

"This is my house and that is my seat!"

"Well my _girlfriend_told me to sit here so I don't see myself moving in the near future."

"Oh so you're whipped? I see."

I walked in just in time to see the anger slowly rising on Syaoran's face.

"Wipe that smug look off your face, I'm not whipped."

"Really what do you call doing everything your girl tells you?"

"I call it consideration asshole, you should try it sometime."

In no time Touya had picked up Syaoran by his dress shirt. Luckily I managed to maneuver my way between the two guarding Syaoran behind my back.

"You see this is exactly why I didn't want to bring him here in the first place. It's only a seat."

In the mist of defending Syaoran I felt a pair of hands creep onto my hips slightly tugging at me to move back.

"Get your hands off my little sis…"

He didn't get to finish his words. Dad had finally decided to make a much appreciated appearance and forced Touya to join him in the kitchen.

When they were out of sight I exhaled, exhausted yet strangely empowered by that little battle with Touya.

"You're brother sucks."

Upon hearing his words I knocked his hands off of me ready to direct my anger towards a new opponent.

I grabbed a whole of his shirt and dragged him outside.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?"

He attempted to open his mouth but I wasn't ready to hear anything coming out from him yet.

"I don't care…just…just go home."

"Go home! It's not my fault that your brother is a bitc…is insane."

I could tell he was trying his best. He was trying to keep his anger in check. But he was just never going to be the kind of guy that you bring home to meet the family.

"Listen, I think it's best that you go. I appreciate what you tried to do here but…I guess I'll…"

"You'd rather be grounded for a month than sit through dinner with me?"

Where did that come from?

"No, that's not what I meant…"

He folded his arms and leaned against one of the poles supporting the porch.

"Yeah, you're right. It's not like we were really friends to begin with right? Just happened to be paired up."

My mouth slightly opened. I can't believe Eriol would tell him that. I know they are family and everything but…I thought…he wasn't…

"Don't worry, your precious Eriol didn't tell me anything. I overheard you two talking and..well…"

"You had no right!"

"It was in my house!"

I folded my arms moving away from him. I never realized it before but in some ways Syaoran was exactly like my brother.

For a moment there was silence between us. The only thing that was heard was the whistling of the wind.

"So why are you here?"

He didn't bother to look at me. Instead he gave his attention to the empty street.

"I meant everything. We're not friends. Friends don't act this way."

"What, we're not supposed to fight?"

"We're not supposed to…to…"

"What!?"

I dropped it. I didn't feel comfortable talking about that…especially not now.

"I just need a break from you ok? And I'm sure you don't mind not seeing my ugly mug hanging around either."

Everything seemed so calm at that moment. His anger had disappeared. I actually think he was listening to me for once.

"Look, I'm sorry about that night. I…I don't know what came over me and…"

He turned to me showing an emotion that I have never seen from him, sincerity.

"Sakura you have to know that I would never intentionally force anything. I…I want you to be around. I haven't figured out why yet but…but …I like it when you bother me about dumb girly things and…and when you ramble on for hours about nothing."

His eyes were to the ground, his bangs covering them. He looked like a lost little boy.

Finally he raised his head up boring into me with those amber eyes of his.

"Listen, how about I just go in there, pretend to be the perfect guy and then later you can get some space from me?"

He cocked one eyebrow up awaiting my answer.

I took a deep breath grabbed onto his hand, then led him back into the house.

**Syaoran POV**

I was so tired. I had been busy trying to finish some report for tomorrow morning. Teacher always springs these kinds of things on me. So what if I had three weeks to do it. Hasn't she figured out by now that everyone waits until the night before?

After sitting at that dumb desk for hours it felt good to stretch out on my bed. The sheets were cold, my room was a bit more chilled than I'd prefer, but it all felt perfect.

Closing my eyes I thought about the same thing that I thought of every night. If only I could not think about it, about how soft her skin was.

What was wrong with me? She's my friend, nothing more. Why is it that I have this sudden desire to want to be with her? Why didn't I just go out with her in the first place? It would have made things a lot easier.

Do I like her? We're barely even friends the way things are heading.

Maybe I just need a girlfriend, another girl in my life besides Sakura.

Someone I can be physical with without feeling guilty.

I tired to forget about her, to think of something else.

Another try, another failed attempt.

**Sakura POV**

"I don't care what you already have planned this weekend, we are hanging out."

Tomoyo was walking with me down the hall planning out everything that we were going to do this weekend. It seems that since I started talking with Eriol and Syaoran that I haven't really had time with Tomoyo.

"Sakura are you listening?"

"Sure, anything you want to do is fine with me."

The bell for homeroom rang.

"I'll see you later Tomoyo."

I slowly walked in the room and took my seat. Something was bothering me. Everything just seemed too…normal. Since that night Syaoran came to my house everything has been running smoothly.

I see Akito all the time now since my family approved of Syaoran. If only they knew the truth…maybe that was it. Maybe I was feeling bad for lying to my family. It's not like me to lie to them, maybe I am just feeling guilty for deceiving them.

I sat in my seat and looked out the window. I was on time. I was beginning to miss the battles between me and that teacher. Maybe Monday I will come in late. Walk in with a big cup of tea ten minutes after the bell.

Yeah, that would liven things up.

Lunch time.

It was too cold to go outside. Winter was finally here and I hated it. I felt like I was imprisoned in the building, not allowed to even get a fresh breath of air.

I didn't bother going to the lunchroom. I didn't feel like being bothered. It's just…something is off. Something was missing from my life, something that was there before.

"What are you doing in here?"

I turned around to find Eriol behind me looking curious.

"Nothing, I just wanted some fresh air."

I was standing in front of an open window in one of the empty classrooms.

"Why didn't you come to lunch? Tomoyo was looking for you."

"I know."

I turned back to the window. It hasn't snowed yet.

Eriol was suddenly by my side looking out at the dried up leaves on the ground and the bare branches.

"I'm sorry about what Syaoran did a couple of nights ago. I tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen. I hope he didn't get you into any trouble."

"Trouble? No, actually my dad approves. It started off shaky but he was fine. I was just happy that he was able to make it."

"Able to make it?"

"Yeah, he told me that you got caught up with something."

"Really? Interesting."

I looked at him. He wasn't looking out the window and he wasn't looking at me. His deep blue eyes seem to stare off into space.

I would have asked what he was thinking, what was interesting, but I just didn't feel like it.

I felt drained, tired. What was wrong with me?

"So you and Syaoran are friends again?"

Friends? Hardly. What were we?

"More like acquaintances."

I looked at him and forced a smile.

The bell rang.

"We should get going. Don't want to be late for class."

I tugged on his shirt for him to follow me but he didn't move. I left him standing there with a slight smirk on his face.

Sometimes I think I'm better off not knowing what goes on in that mind of his.

**Syaoran POV**

I was heading downstairs.

From tonight on things were going to be different, I was going to be different.

I almost had my hand clasped around the door knob when I heard his voice.

"You love her don't you?"

Turning to the living room I saw Eriol standing in the doorway smiling at me.

There was no way that I was going to say anything. Last time I did that I ended up giving him more information than he already had.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

His arms were folded; he was leaning on the frame of the door.

"You love her. I know it. She told me."

I didn't know whether to try and figure out what he was talking about or to punch him for making me confused.

"I talked to Sakura today. She told me what you said."

He paused waiting for me to fill in the blanks, but I guess from my expression he must have been able to tell that I had no idea what he was talking about, so he continued.

"You told her that I couldn't make it that night. Why?"

"Oh, that. What's the big deal? So I lied. Sue me."

I was about to reach for the knob again when he began to talk.

"Why did you lie? Why didn't you just tell her why you wanted to be there? Matter of fact, why did you want to be there Syaoran? Why was it so important for you to be there?"

I knew I should have left when I had the chance. I knew I should have ignored him. Why do I even bother sticking around to listen to him? I always get screwed.

"It wasn't important to me. It was just the principle. If she said I was her boyfriend then she should have came to me, not you."

"You love her don't you?"

"What are you a broken record or something? No, I don't love her, I don't like her. We're not even friends."

The doorbell rang. When I opened it saw Ren standing on the other side. I had forgotten that she was waiting in the car. Eriol was messing up my mind.

"Look I've got to get going. Go bother someone else with your dumb theories."

I left. Ren and I got in her rental car and left.

He was wrong. I didn't love Sakura.

I loved Ren.


	19. Love?

**High School Drama**

**Chapter 19: Love?**

* * *

**Syaoran POV**

"Are you ok?"

Those eyes, they looked at me with concern, just like in those far off days when we thought we were in love.

"Fine, I'm fine. Just thinking about school."

Her face turned back to the screen.

Tonight was supposed to be different. I was going to stop thinking about Sakura. Why I couldn't stop was in itself bothering me.

But tonight, I was supposed to spend the night with a girl that no other could compare to, Ren.

I was so angry at her. And I still am, but after seeing her, after talking to her again. She seems like the girl I first asked to marry me. And if I knew for sure she was. I'd ask her again.

But now, all I can seem to think of was what Eriol muttered before I left. Damnit, doesn't he have a life of his own?

"_You love her don't you?"_

What would ever give him that idea? So what if I spend some time with her. I spend just as much time with the guys at school and no one seems bothered by that. And just because I prefer not to lie to her doesn't mean anything. If anything it means that I am becoming a better person. Last I remembered it wasn't a crime to better yourself.

He's wrong. It's only Sakura. If I had any feelings for her I would be with dating her. I seem to be the only person to remember that I turn her down, not the other way around.

I took a quick glance at Ren.

I already gave love a chance.

Ren was sitting there staring at the screen.

He's wrong. I gave away my heart a long time ago.

I felt her soft hand rest onto my clenched fist.

She was still looking at the screen.

Immediately, I pulled my hand away.

I loved once.

I promised myself I was never going to make that mistake again.

**Sakura POV**

Akito's mother was a singer at a night club in town. His parents were divorced and his father lived in the states. So when he asked me over to his house to study, I half expected to end up making out on his bed.

I pulled away.

"Maybe we should study. I mean…I told my father I was going to…"

His annoyance was evident in his voice, "So what if you lied. You think he's never lied to you?"

"I know, I know, it's childish, but I just don't like it. Lying to him is something I don't want to get used to."

"Fine."

He backed off me, rolling onto this back taking in deep breaths. You'd think he'd be happy to get some air.

He dug into his backpack pulling out his notebook, "So, what subject? History, math, biology?"

"Have you ever been in love?"

He paused for a moment. He had every right to. One second we were talking about school and now this.

Plus where did that come from anyway?

"No. I don't believe in love."

"How could you not?"

"Do you really think love is anything beyond lust? It's just an excuse for people to feel that sex is ok. Not that there was anything wrong with it in the first place."

"How could you think that love is nothing more than sex. It is companionship, it is trust, it is…"

"It's everything you can get from a friend with benefits."

I rolled my eyes knowing there was no way I was going to win this battle tonight.

"Biology then."

We both cracked open our books and started to work.

**Syaoran POV**

"Love what is that anyway?"

I was walking back and forth in my room. I couldn't seem to get what Eriol said out of my head. It just kept nagging at me.

"We were supposed to be in love and that didn't work out. What the hell does Eriol know? Love is just something hallmark invented to make money."

I stood up in front of my dresser not even able to look at my reflection.

Then I heard her say, "I thought we were in love."

I turned to her in disbelief.

"So you sleeping with another guy must be the ultimate expression of love?"

She closed her eyes as if she already knew I was going to say that.

"I meant before that, before it got complicated."

"Complicated? How complicated did it get? You hated me so you slept with another man. It's the simplest fucking thing in the whole damn world!"

The room fell silent as if that subject was taboo. It seemed that there was an unspoken pact between us. We were not supposed to speak of the past. And I had just broken my end of the bargain.

"In the beginning I loved you. And possibly more, I was in love with being in love. You wanted a passive girl, and God help me, I tried to be her.

What else could I have done, you were my first love."

She looked down at her hands. I don't think she ever planned on telling me this.

I stood there staring. Small tears were streaming down her cheek.

"You never really told me how you felt. If you loved me, hated me, or put up with me because you lost a bet, I never knew."

"Ren…"

"Syaoran," She looked up, eyes glistening. "Don't make the same mistake twice. Tell her how you feel. What you think of her. It may seem obvious to you but I guarantee you, she doesn't know."

I looked away. I couldn't look at Ren when she was like this. That wasn't the girl that I fell in love with. She seemed too…weak.

I sat down on the edge of my bed next to her. My shoulders slumped over.

"I did love you. And…and a part of me still does."

I felt her hand rubbing my back.

"I do too."

I closed my eyes as thought I took a swift kick to the stomach. That was the last thing that I wanted to hear her say. I rather she hate me.

"We were different then. You were different. You've changed since the last time I saw you. You seem more…more human."

"You broke my heart. How cold did you think I was?"

Gently, she wiped the few tears that escaped her eyes, "I never thought you were incapable of caring. I just thought you didn't."

**Sakura POV**

It was lunch time. I heard that Syaoran was in the art room but I didn't believe it until I heard his voice.

"Damnit!"

He tossed a paint brush across the room, "What the hell is wrong with me?"

"Are you ok?"

He didn't notice I was standing in the doorway. If he did I'm sure he wouldn't have looked so horrified to see my face.

Immediately he pulled a dirty white cover over his canvas and started to pack away his materials.

There was an awkward silence between us. And to think I didn't think that things could get much more awkward between us.

"What are you doing here?"

His voice lacked any emotion. Anger, shock, not a thing.

"I was looking for you."

He stopped gathering his paint brushes and looked at me for a moment as though he was asking me why.

"I mean, you haven't been to lunch lately. I just wanted to make sure you were ok."

He nodded his head and went back to what he was doing.

"I'm fine, didn't mean to worry anyone."

Slowly I walked over to him standing by the canvas trying to use my x-ray vision to see what he was painting.

"Can I see?"

My hand lightly touched the cloth before he went ballistic.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? You can't just go snooping into other people's things!"

I backed away sticking my hands in the air.

"A simple no would have also done the trick."

I turned ready to leave.

I didn't need this. I was just trying to be nice. I was worried that something wasn't right. I did not sign up for him to yell at me for no reason.

--

History, the last class of the day. As the teacher was talking my mind drifted. I started to think about December since I recently noticed that it was a week away. Then Christmas would come and with that the hassle of buying presents.

"Kinomoto, are you paying attention?"

My eyes darted to the teacher who was standing at the front of the class.

"Um…well, honestly…"

"Honestly, if I see you dazing off one more time you'll be staying after school. You understand?"

I nodded my head and reframed myself from doodling on my notebook.

The class was so silent except for the teacher's voice. And to be honest she had a squeaky voice that was in desperate need of oil.

I looked around the room. I didn't know too many people in this class. I saw Syaoran sitting in the back of the class. He always seems to sit in the back. Come to think of it I seem to always be in the front.

"Kinomoto, what may I ask, is so interesting in the back of the room that you cannot pay attention?"

Everyone looked at me, including Syaoran.

Really, couldn't she just tell me to turn around or just give me the detention? The last thing I wanted was for Syaoran to see me looking at him. He might think I still had feelings for him.

Not that he would be wrong in that assumption.

During my thought process I forgot to actually turn to face the teacher. That lack of motion seemed to annoy her even further.

"I am sorry that my teaching is interrupting you. How about we schedule a better time? Would after school work for you?"

I closed and opened my eyes to find that Syaoran was the only person that wasn't staring at me. He was looking at his watch counting the minutes until class was over.

"Miss. Kinomoto!"

Damn, I still forgot to pay her any attention.

"You're behavior is disrupting the class, now either turn around or…"

"My behavior? No one noticed that I wasn't paying attention until you pointed it out. If anything it was your reaction that is still disrupting the learning process."

"How dare you speak to me in that manor. Go to the principal's office."

I tossed my bag over my shoulder and walked out.

**Syaoran POV**

I couldn't help but smirk. It's not everyday that someone mouths off to the teacher. And of all people I never thought Sakura would be the one.

She does have an attitude I'll admit. It only surfaces when she is mad or annoyed though.

There were 20 minutes left.

I looked out the window that was to my far left. I blinked my eyes not believing it was her. But that yellow sweater that she always wore gave it away.

Sakura was walking home.

Maybe I should have pissed off the teacher. Then I could skip out early.

"What are you so happy about?"

Jason was seated to my left.

"Happy? Who said I was happy?"

"That dumb grin on your face did."

"Is there something you boys would like to share with the class?"

Damn, that teacher always knows when someone is not paying attention. I feel that her skills could be put to better use.

I looked down at my book staring at some war pictures. But a thought lingered until the bell rang.

Was I really grinning?

**Sakura POV**

My room was dark. I heard a faint tap at my window. My eyes were still shut from sleeping. At this point it had become a routine. Every once in a while Akito would sneak into my room at night for a heated make-out session then leave. Of course it was never that simple. First I had to fight off his hands from roaming. Then we had a debate on sex. I was always the cons and he the pros. Eventually he would fall asleep and by the time sunlight hit, he was gone.

So when I heard the tapping on my window I didn't even bother to look. I held out my hand helping him into my room. Once I heard his two feet hit the carpet I reached up grabbing for his face. Slowly I pulled him down lightly kissing his lips before pulling him to my bed.

He seemed taller than I remembered.

He was silent. Normally he would say something dumb like 'what a greeting' or 'you should do that more often'.

Holding onto his shirt I laid down first pulling him on top of me.

I heard him let out a breath as though he was holding it in.

I placed my hands behind his neck pulling his lips towards me.

Something was different. I couldn't put my finger on it. His tongue urgently seared my mouth. By the time he was done I bet he'd know me better than my dentist.

But that wasn't it. There was still something different. His hands grazed my hips as they slid up the long nightgown I was wearing. His hands were painstakingly slow. Yet his mouth, his lips, it was as though he felt he would never kiss me again. It was as though I knew exactly how he felt.

And I thought he didn't believe in love.

His hands reached the bottom of my bra, tugging on it, asking me for permission. Normally he would just slide his hand under and grab. And normally I would swat at them signifying it was a line he couldn't cross.

But tonight was different. I don't know what came over me. Maybe it was the urgency in his kiss, or the musky scent that filled the air upon his entrance. I don't know why I did it. But I reached behind my back unclasping my bra.

He stopped kissing me and it seemed like time froze. I opened my eyes wanting to see what he was thinking. But the room was too dark and the moon was nowhere in sight. The only aid I got was from the dim flickering street light and that only allowed me to see his figure, not his face.

He pulled the nightgown off of me and I felt bare and cold. My body jumped when I felt his hot mouth on my nipple, his tongue dancing around.

I let out a breath. I couldn't believe this was what I have been denying myself. I felt his hand reach down to the brim of my panty.

I felt myself giving in, I let out a breath that carried his name, "Akito."

And then he stopped. I layed there on the bed waiting for him to continue. I layed there wanting more, and yet…I was relieved that he stopped. I wasn't ready. I knew I wasn't ready. But I got swept up in his passion. A passion I have never felt from him before.

Opening my eyes again I saw him hovering above me. I can't imagine he could see me any better than I him.

His hand reached out gently caressing my cheek, planting a light kiss on my lips before he climbed out the window.

Feeling cold I climbed under the covers not bothering to put on my nightgown, and went back to sleep.

**Syaoran POV**

I saw her walking to her locker between classes. She was alone, she always seemed to be alone. Was it because she did not let her friends consume her life? Or was it because there were no guys constantly following her?

She was nothing like Tomoyo and yet they were the closest of friends.

She was pulling out the books from her locker.

I stared without shame, without notice. She often lived in her own world, a world without me in it.

I looked at my watch. I had a minute before class was going to start, history. She was in that class too.

I turned away, a move that seemed impossible.

She has managed to occupy my thoughts, control my mind.

"_Listen, I want to help you with this girl."_

Did I really need help with this one? What was so different about her that I would need help, and from Ren of all people.

I walked into the classroom and took my usual seat at the back of the room.

The bell rang. She was late.

I sat there waiting for her to enter. Even though the teacher had begun her lesson I felt that the official start was after she walked through the door. All period I waited. I waited until it was time to leave, I waited until the busses left, until Eriol came in search for me.

I waited.

**Sakura POV**

It wasn't like me to skip class. Well…at least not unless I was pissed off. But Akito had convinced me otherwise. I could still hear his words.

"_I need you to come with me. I have something I want, no, need to show you. Please!"_

We were on the way to his house and I was beginning to have my doubts. What exactly was it that he wanted to show me, new sheets on his bed, his bare chest?

Against my better judgment I went with him. But it was not because of my natural curiosity. Last night replayed in my head. His touch, gentle and careful, that kiss, how he kisses me with passion. A passion you see in movies or read in books but never thought you would experience.

He had me hooked. He became my drug. I would follow him until I was unable to walk, to crawl, to move.

He opened the door to his house moving aside for me to step in.

He was such a gentleman.

The light through the windows lit up the house in a way no man made light could.

I followed him to a table, a dinning room table. The plates looked like a fine china with beautiful pink roses painted on each. Hand painted I assumed.

He pulled out a chair waiting for me to sit. Then he moved to the opposite side of the table sitting, waiting patiently.

It was then that I noticed that there was a third setting. Was someone joining us?

I looked at him, sending him a questioning look, waiting for an answer.

But all he did was sit and smile watching me from across the table. I remembered him doing this once before, the first time we met.

And then, just like now, I sat silently waiting.


	20. Lonely

I was standing in the hall with the guys, oh and Eriol was there too

**High School Drama**

**Chapter Twenty: Lonely**

* * *

**Sakura POV**

Blonde locks of hair flowed over her shoulders and bounced with each step she took. Her smile was slightly faded, as though she was walking away from happiness. She held a white frosted cake in her hand.

I heard groans from the chair as it was pushed against the floor. I looked over to Akito, he was standing, he was smiling.

"Sakura, I want you to meet my mother."

**Syaoran POV**

I flew up at the sound of the bell.

Damn, I'm even being tortured by school in my dreams.

It was 8:40PM.

I stumbled down to the kitchen, holding onto the walls for support. I reached inside the refrigerator shaking the carton of milk, estimating its amount before taking a swig.

Then suddenly my thoughts went to her as if there was nothing else in the world.

Immediately I was angry, annoyed with myself, my brain. Why did I think of her? If I liked her then I would have said yes. Why do I even speak to her?

But I knew I was only thinking about her because I couldn't have her. She was gone, belonged to Akito. He had accepted her feelings, her warmth and compassion.

She was no longer obsessed with me. She didn't care if I thought of her, how I looked at her, what I said to her. I had become no more than a trend, someone that occupied her thoughts until someone else came along. I was beginning to convince myself that it was natural to think of her. It was acceptable to watch her, to see if she was still watching me. Isn't that people in my situation do? They gaze back out of curiosity, wanting to know if their admirer was still taking notice.

I looked at a new picture of Ren on my mirror, one that she had replaced the old one for when I wasn't looking.

I used to get angry at the sight of her. I was angry at her for cheating. I was ashamed at myself for her indiscretions. It was nothing sexy like the photo I had in my wallet. It was a picture of her leaning on a tree, hiding in its shade. She didn't appear to know that the picture was being taken. She was innocent lost in her own world. But on her face was an expression filled with worry mixed with depression. She was crying.

Who took that picture? Was it Eriol? My mother? Her lover?

Who was it that had captured such an intimate moment for all to see?

Why had she been crying in the first place? Was it because of her father? Her lover? I knew it definitely wasn't over me. Was it possible that she felt guilt over what she did to me? Were they tears of regret?

When it is not Ren it was Sakura. My mind seamlessly transitions from one to the other without my permission. But if I did have control who would I prefer it stay on?

No one was home. I found a note on the counter saying they went out to dinner.

I hate being alone in this quiet house. It allowed me time to think.

**Sakura POV**

The next day…

I slammed my locker shut ignoring every word that came from him. I was mad. No, mad was not enough; mad was what a child felt when he didn't get the toy he wanted for Christmas. I was angry, passionate about my dislike towards him, his actions, his mind, his existence.

"She thought you were wonderful."

I swirled around.

"Wonderful? She thought I was a loser. No goals in life. No direction to go but down. How is that wonderful?"

He rolled his eyes as though I was making this up, as though I was the one that gave him no warning before taking him to meet my mother.

"She likes you, relax. It's nothing to worry about."

"Nothing to worry about? I spilled tea on the carpet. I sounded like a retard with the constant stuttering and inability to form a complete sentence. And then I offended her."

"How were you to know my ancestors were Indians? Plus it was just a joke, she didn't take it seriously."

"You should have told me I was going to meet her. At least then I would have dressed up and would have been a pretty asshole as opposed to a dirty slut."

"You're not a slut."

"Yeah, well my sweater was dirty."

He took a step back putting his hands in the air.

"Is that what this is all about? How you looked?"

"No, it's about how you just spring things on me without warning."

I began to walk away.

"Oh come on, you need a little spontaneity."

"Fuck off!"

I didn't want to hear another word out of his mouth. I rather listen to the teacher drone on, sit in detention, anything just to not hear him.

**Syaoran POV**

It was lunch time. I decided not to sit with Jason and the other guys. I needed a break from them. I couldn't sit with Eriol either since he was with Sakura.

Lately I was spending many of my lunches in the art room. I wasn't allowed to bring in food, but with the food this school served, I wasn't complaining.

I walked outside. It was too cold for people to want to be outdoors, and that's what drew me to it. To be alone in school, to not have people constantly bothering you, it was a change.

I leaned under the tree she was so fond of, touching the bark with the tips of my fingers. I had become envious of the tree, of the attention it received, her attention.

I shook my head.

What was I thinking? Why do I care if she thinks of me? I lived my life perfectly before she came, there should be no difference once she's gone.

The bell rang; it was the end of lunch.

I looked at my watch. Lunch ended five minutes ahead of schedule. I wondered if this day was going to end five minutes early.

That would be different. I can use a change.

**Sakura POV**

I had successfully kept my anger for the remainder of the school week. Eventually I did begin to relax as Akito suggested. I had to reason with myself. It was only his mother. And it's not like we were planning on getting married. I will be the girl that she uses as an example to all the potential wives as what not to do when you meet the in-laws to be.

In actuality I had come to this conclusion days ago. At this point I was just not talking to Akito out of pure fun. It was exciting to see him come up with reasons to speak with me. He would trip over himself trying to do me a favor I did not request, to get me a drink when I wasn't thirsty.

Regardless of how I treated him, he walked me home from school everyday, given that he stayed four paces behind like a lost puppy.

However, instead of walking up my steps to the front door, like I have every other day, today I sat on the top step. Stunned seemed to be his expression as he stood there watching me. He stayed in that position for a moment, waiting to see what I was going to do, maybe even trying to decipher my expression.

But isn't this what one does? You kneel down, showing no dominance waiting for the puppy to come to you wagging his tail.

It seemed like less than a moment before he was sitting next to me. Mentally I shook my head in disapproval, frowning upon his eagerness. I feared that if ever he was a lab mouse he was the one that got shocked one too many times.

I could tell he was cautious as he placed his arm around my shoulders.

His voice almost timid and barely audible, "Are you still mad at me?"

Mad? No. Delighted by your pouting…yes!

"I'm not mad; it wasn't that big a deal."

His voice perked up a snitch, "That's what I was trying to tell you befo…."

He had good enough sense to shut his mouth before I ended up yelling again. Or maybe it was the warning glare I gave him that shut him up.

"Ok," Was all he said as he slid his arm off me.

Then suddenly a shiver went through me. My shoulders felt cold, but there was no breeze. Most importantly, there was no arm draped over me. On instinct alone I grabbed his arm shoving it around my neck, wanting nothing more than to feel his warmth again. Not knowing how much I've missed it.

Without hesitation he inched closer. I felt his hot breath on my ear; I heard his heavy breaths and then the words that he whispered.

"I missed you."

I went weak in the knees, never so happy that I was already sitting down. His words held no lust, no motive, just pure emotion, his need for my companionship. Yet even with his earnest words I couldn't look at him, to stare into his eyes. And tell him what? That I missed him? Could I honestly tell him that I missed him when just a moment ago I took pleasure in his suffering? But did I not miss him? The warmth of his body against mine, his soft touch in the middle of the night, yes, those were all missed. But was it enough? Was his presencemissed?

Turning to him I was resolved to say the words he wanted to hear, but my jaw hung open at the sight of him. If ever I had doubts about the magnitude at which he cared for me, those golden glistening eyes of his removed them.

I couldn't move, I didn't dare think of it. His feelings, as much as he denied them, could not be hidden. In that moment I saw why I was with him, why I was his girlfriend. And in that moment, I would not have traded him for any other guy.

**Syaoran POV**

As much as I hated school I was beginning to hate Saturdays just as much. Saturdays, Sundays, Fridays, basically any day that allowed me to think more than usual.

Eriol was off somewhere with Tomoyo. It seems that the only one to have benefited from these past chaotic weeks was Eriol. At lunch he sat with Sakura and her friends. In his spare time he was always out with one of those girls, and today was Tomoyo's turn.

It was beginning to bother me that my life currently consisted of sitting in my house thinking about her.

I looked at the clock. It was way too early to be bored, too early to let her face enter my mind.

I walked down the hall to our guest room, the room that should be empty. I knocked on her door. I heard her yell something seconds before the door flew open.

"Syaoran?"

"You wanna go grab some breakfast?"

**Sakura POV**

Akito left town soon after our reunion. And by reunion I mean us making out on my couch.

While he was away I took that time to catch up on some homework. Lately it seems that my life has been too busy for me to concentrate on my schoolwork. But could you blame me? I've been bouncing from one relationship to another.

It was early Saturday morning when I decided that I would call Tomoyo. I felt that through all that has occurred, that I've been neglecting our friendship. However, when I called her, there was no answer. I tried again later, but still there was no hope.

Shrugging off my bad timing I decided to call Rika and some of the other girls and see what they were up to.

"Hey Rika what's up"

"Sakura, wow, back from the dead already?"

"Huh?"

"Oh nothing, just a little inside joke. So, what's up?"

I was lying on my bed looking up at the ceiling. Now I know why there were cords on phones, it gave your hand something to play with while you chat.

"Nothing really. Akito is out of town until tomorrow and well…"

I heard her giggles on the other end.

"And you finally decided to hang out with us, is that it?"

I blushed from embarrassment. Have I really been neglecting everyone lately?

"Don't worry about it. We all go boy crazy sometimes. Listen I was planning on going to the mall. You can join us."

I was thankful for her understanding. The last thing I needed was to be given the cold shoulder. But as much as I had preferred joining them and catching up, I knew I was broke. And the idea of window shopping never appealed to me.

"Nah, I'll pass. Maybe another time."

"Ok, call if you change your mind."

As I closed my cell phone I realized that I was both depressed and alone. They were feelings that I wasn't used to, feelings that I never had to endure.

Eriol. His face appeared in the darkness as I closed my eyes. It has been so long since I spent any time with him.

Immediately I dialed his number counting the rings, not wanting to be disappointed once more.

"Hello?"

"Eriol! Have you missed me?!" I was all too happy to hear his voice.

I heard him chuckle. I bet he was smiling into his phone thinking how immature I was.

"Yeah, I have missed you, but you seem…preoccupied lately. I didn't want to bother you."

I started bouncing on my bed. I always did have a weird reaction from talking with Eriol. "No! Bother me, bother me. I have absolutely nothing to do, and no one to do it with."

Again I heard him chuckle, "I'm sorry, but I already promised…"

He paused. Was he thinking of a lie to tell me? Why wouldn't he want to spend time with me? Was it something I did?

"I promised a friend of mine that we would go fishing. Actually we're at the lake now."

I stopped bouncing, his lie sounded so real. I began to wonder. What else has he told me that was false?

"I understand…I get it."

My voice must have sounded low in tone and spirit. The next thing I knew Eriol was giving me direction to the lake trying to convince me to join.

"Nah, really I'm ok. I'll find someone else to bother."

"Did you try Syaoran?"

Silence fell between us. Was he serious? Syaoran? I wished that I was standing next to him so that I could see his expression. He must have been smiling, holding back a laugh.

"Syaoran? I already told you…we weren't really friends to begin with. I'm sure he wouldn't want me hanging around."

I heard him exhale in frustration. Man, if fishing made him frustrated I don't know why he would continue.

"Eriol you seem frustrated, maybe you should stop fishing and come over. I'm sure it would much more relaxing."

"It's not the fishing that's frustrating."

I was confused, "What?"

"Oh, nothing. Listen, he's been depressed lately. Sulking in his room for most of the time. I think an outing with you would do the trick."

I rolled my eyes ready to hang up the phone. Eriol always did find a way to mention Syaoran in our conversations. Why didn't he get it? That I no longer wanted anything to do with Syaoran.

"Yeah, sure, maybe…anyway, I don't want to keep you from having fun. Not that fishing is exciting."

After hanging up the phone I decided to do some laundry and clean the house. If this was going to be the place where I spent my lonesome days, I might as well keep it clean.

**Syaoran POV**

We walked to a small diner. It was only a few blocks away. It was the kind of diner that was stuck in an era, an earlier era. I suspected it was that feeling that drew in the older crowd. Places like that made them feel young again, probably allowing them to relive their youth once more. However, it seemed to have the opposite affect in me. I felt older, wiser, more mature.

"Why did you invite me to breakfast?"

She had become so blunt. I remember the Ren I used to date had a tendency to dance around a subject never brave enough to approach it herself.

It made me wonder, what were the differences that she saw in me?

"I didn't want to eat alone, that's all."

It was in no way a lie. I didn't want to eat alone. I was not accustomed to being alone. Growing up Eriol was always there, always tagging along. When I met Ren that changed though, I started spending more time with her and less with Eriol. He didn't seem to mind either. I think he was happy to see me serious about a girl for once. But now…now when he should be here…when I needed him…

"What are you thinking about?"

I looked up into her face, not expecting to see her thoughtful expression. But I didn't talk. I couldn't let her know that I was thinking of her, that I ever thought of her. It would give her too much power.

"You don't have to tell me. I just thought it was about that girl…you know the one you and Eriol are always talking about."

"It's amazing the affect she has on the guys in that house."

Then quickly she took a sip of teas as thought she had never spoken those last words.

Our food finally came and I couldn't have been happier for her to have a reason to shut up. Was she always this annoying, or was I just beginning to notice because I am no longer in love?

My phone vibrated, interrupting our conversation. And without hesitation I pressed the button sending it to voicemail. There was something reminiscent about his morning. It reminded me not of what we once had, but of what I thought we would have.

Shockingly, the rest of the morning went well. Ren must have caught on to the fact that I didn't want to talk about Sakura or Eriol. Instead she told me what she has been up to in the five months we've been apart.

One thing led to another and I ended up giving her a tour of the town—not that she's never been here before.

I met Ren on one of my many visits back to China. She was dating one of my cousins when I first met her. But it wasn't like I stole her away from him—not that it would've been hard. By the end of the summer we were inseparable. Coming back to start my sophomore year in high school was a burden. It wasn't until I proposed to her that my mother agreed to let her stay with us. We would have been the talk of the school if she didn't insist on a private tutor. As a result not many people knew about our engagement. Most of the guys at school knew but they all thought that it wouldn't last, that I was too young to be in love, to want to tie myself down.

Too bad they were right.

By the time we reached back home it was beginning to get dark. Time had no meaning when I was with her. And that scared me. I didn't like how natural our day felt, how we talked like there was never a problem, like we were still together.

As we approached the house I heard her stumble on her words like she did on our first date.

"Syaoran I…I had a rea…" She stopped, let out a brief smile before continuing.

"Today was nice."

A smile, an awkward smile took hold of my mouth before I opened the door.

**Sakura POV**

Sunday morning…

"Tomoyo pick up!"

Today stirred a feeling of déjà vu. I had already called Rika, and lucky me, she was doing homework with some of the other girls. Too bad I already finished mine yesterday. I even tried calling Eriol again, but apparently nothing can get him away from that lake. Tomoyo was my last chance, and all I've heard from her was to leave a message after the beep.

It was hopeless. I was destined to be alone until Akito returned. Akito hmmm…maybe I should give him a nickname.

"Sakura, you're welcome to join us."

I looked up at my father who was shining his nine-iron.

"Nah, I'm not really the golfing type. Plus I'm sure your buddies wouldn't want to hang around your daughter all day."

"They all love you, they wouldn't mind."

I smiled at him, appreciative of his efforts to save my social life. Then I stretched my arms out pretending I was tired.

"I think I'm just going to take it easy, relax for once."

"What about Syaoran?"

I froze unable to take my eyes off him. Why would he suggest Syaoran?

"Are you two having a fight? Normally you spend most of your time at his house."

It then dawned on me that he thought Syaoran was my boyfriend. And why wouldn't he? Syaoran and I did put on quite a show that night. And in return I can see Akito anytime. Too bad Syaoran didn't get anything out of the deal.

"Oh, he's out of town, won't be back until tonight."

He looked at me for one last moment, probably wishing he could take away my lonesomeness with the snap of his fingers.

"Dad, really I'll be fine. You go have fun."

I gave him one last reassuring nod before he headed out the house.

As I closed the door behind him I looked towards the house that was once again all mine. Except this time I was learning to embrace the solitude. The first thing I did was draw myself a bubble bath. I haven't played with the bubbles since I was a child. After getting dressed I plopped my butt into the sofa opening a book I've been meaning to get to.

I was only in the seventh chapter when I heard the door bell ring. Absently I thought it was Tomoyo. But then I realized that if she wasn't going to answer my calls, she probably wasn't going to be knocking my door.

He leaned on the doorframe as though he had been waiting for hours for me to open the door. His eyes stared only into mine as though he was etching them into his brain.

"Syaoran, what are you doing here?"

He stepped in without an invitation. He always was bold.

"What are you doing here? You can't just barge into people's houses uninvited."

He looked around not bother by anything I said. Instead he dug his hands in his pocket pulling out a phone, "You called, remember."

I opened my mouth to object but quickly the memories of yesterday raced back. It was some time between the white load and the colors that I broke down and called him.

"Yeah, but I didn't leave a message so…"

"So, if I had known it was you, I would have answered. I'm sorry. What do you want?"

There was something off about his tone. He seemed so…calm. The last time I spoke with him he yelled at me for touching a sheet. Where did this demeanor come from?

"It was nothing. Sorry to have bothered you." I stepped towards the door, signaling for him to leave. It was either he didn't notice or he didn't care, but instead of leaving he was walking into the living room.

"Eriol told me this morning that you were alone. I guess desperation _would_ be the only reason why you would call me."

He didn't look at me as he said those words, and yet I could so visibly see the pain on his face as he spoke.

"I guess you and Tomoyo have to coordinate your schedules better."

"What?"

He turned towards me, a puzzled look on his face, "Eriol has been hanging with Tomoyo all weekend. Camping or something, I thought you knew."

They were together? That thought alone did not bother me. It was not like I had to be with them every place they went. But why didn't they tell me? Even Eriol, he never said he was with Tomoyo.

"Eriol's not so perfect anymore now is he?"

Hearing his words brought me out of my thoughts only to see his smug smirk. I folded my arms, "It's not like we're dating. He can do whatever he wants."

He looked more interested, "True, by the way, what happened between you two anyway?"

I stuck my nose in the air like an angry kid, "Why would you want to know? You jealous?"

He sat on the arm of the sofa, "Would you tell me if I said I was?"

I rolled my eyes ready to walk away. I wasn't in the mood to play his little game. But then I realized that he was in my house. Instead of walking away I could just kick him out.

"Why don't you just leave? I'm sure there is someone else around whose company you'd prefer."

"Actually," He stood up, "I came here to see if you were busy. That is if you can stand to be around me."

I stood there pondering over his words. Actually, thinking over everything that he said since he walked in the door. He was different. I couldn't tell if he had improved his behavior since the last time we spoke. It was as if he was both warm and cold towards me. I wanted to know what was wrong, what brought about that change.

"Yeah, sure, just let me get my bag."

The ride was silent but not awkward. It was as if we preferred not to speak with each other. We pulled into a parking lot next to some batting cages.

"This is your idea of fun? A batting cage?"

He didn't answer. Instead he got out, walked around his car to hold my door open.

"You plan on getting out any time soon?"

I should have said no. I should have pouted like a little kid and folded my arms showing him that I wanted nothing to do with hitting a small ball with a stick. But after considering the option of doing nothing all day, going to the bating cages wasn't really that bad.

I stepped out of the car thankful that I was wearing jeans and sneakers, "I should warn you, I'm not good when it comes to baseball."

He was silent as he led me towards the door of the fence. After stepping in I saw him shove some change into a machine and press a button. Then he handed me a helmet as he passed me and stood on the plate.

Why was he so cold? Not a comment or even a look of annoyance. I was starting to think that maybe staying in the car was a better option.

I stood on the side lines watching him hit the speeding balls perfectly. Then came my turn. The bat felt awkward in my hands. My movements felt clumsy.

What was I doing?

I only got a piece of the ball once, on my first try. But that wasn't where my mind was. I wanted to know why I was here? Syaoran was acting like...well nothing. I could have handled him if he was a jerk. But there was nothing.

"Forget this." I dropped the bat where I stood and headed for the exit. I was not going to put up with his lack of attitude.

"Where are you going?"

I turned to him angry at how casually he spoke his words. It was like he was reading from a script.

"I'm not going to stay here with you when you're acting like this. I have better things to do."

Again I headed for the door but I stopped when I heard emotion in his voice.

"What the hell is wrong with you? I didn't even do anything this time and you are still pissed at me. What is it because I'm not Eriol or Akito, because I don't kiss your ass like they do? Or is it just me that you don't like?"

My jaw fell in bewilderment, "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing, I'll take you home."

As he walked pass me I grabbed onto his arm, "No, tell me."

I paused searching my mind for the right words. What exactly was it that I wanted to know. But before I could find the right question Syaoran was already giving me an answer.

"Eriol told me to take you out ok. I didn't want to be here."

My hand dropped from him. I looked away as I walked pass him and towards the car. I didn't need his pity. I wasn't that pathetic.

Then without my permission I felt something wet fall down my cheek.

No, I wouldn't cry. Not in front of him.

I was standing by the car as Syaoran took his time to get to the driver seat. He was taking too long. The sooner he got me home the sooner I could let out the rest of these tears that were threatening to spring.

Once I heard him unlock my door I quickly stepped inside doing my best to avoid looking in his direction. I sat there waiting for him to start the car, for the roar of the engine, the spin of the tires, for anything.

"Would you start the damn car already?!"

He sat there looking at me and I wondered then if he could see the trail my tear left behind. Was it as visible as it felt?

"I'm sorry, I...I didn't mean to make you cry."

Quickly I looked away, out my window. I felt ashamed. He wasn't supposed to know. I wrapped my arms around myself trying to take up as little space as possible. Maybe he would forget that I was here.

I expected to hear the sound of his keys colliding as he reached for the ignition. But his voice reached out to me once again, surprising me with his inquiry. Today was just filled with surprises.

"Why do you hate me?"

My head snapped in his direction, my eyes searching his, trying to tell if he was serious. What I saw was a timid little boy. And that certainly wasn't the Syaoran that I knew. The Syaoran I knew wouldn't care if I was mad at him. He didn't even care when I liked him.

I was frozen, my vocal cords unable to vibrate. I was not used to him showing any emotion towards me that wasn't annoyance. But how was I supposed to answer him? Should I have lied, been honest?

"I don't hate you." My voice was so low, too low. I waited for him to respond, to roll his eyes, to do anything. I was unsure if he heard me. I didn't know if I should have said it again, but this time louder. I should have shouted, screamed. I just wanted to know that he heard.

"I know you have been avoiding me since that night and…"

"Wait, wait, wait, I don't want to get into that now. Just take me back home so I don't waste anymore of your time." The tears that once threatened my eyes disappeared. I was composed, stronger.

"Sakura…"

"Syaoran don't…"

"Damn it why don't you want to talk about it?"

"Because what good would it do?" My eyes fell to the floor of the car tracing the outline of the mat beneath my feet. "Do you really think that any good could come from talking about it? It's in the past. We can't do anything about that."

"I know I shouldn't have, it was wrong."

I looked up into his eyes, my fingers entwined, "No need for you to take all the blame. I was there too."

He didn't look away from me like I thought he would. His eyes were focused. He was determined.

"But I forced you. You trusted me, as a friend."

He was honest, sincere. Looking at him only added to the guilt that I had felt from that night. "Do you really think that you forced me? That I wasn't aware of your hands…your lips." I turned away once more. I wasn't strong enough to say this to his face. It was why I had been avoiding him. Why I had been avoiding this talk. "I wanted you to…I mean…I like you Syaoran. You know that." My mind was drawing blanks. What were the rights words at times like these?

"It felt good, better than it should have."

There was silence between us. I heard the sound of numerous baseballs colliding with bats. I heard the voices of excitement and criticism. Then I heard the start of the engine.

It was still early when he pulled up in front of my house. Was I supposed to say 'thanks for the awkward evening' and split? Or was it best to open the door and sneak hoping that he wouldn't notice?

Looking from the corner of my eyes I saw him pull the key of the ignition and step out of the car. Like before he was standing by my side holding the door open.

"Thank you."

Walking to my front door I noticed that he was behind me, following me in silence like he did once before.

Was he trying to read again? Was he waiting, gathering his thoughts, to say one last remark like before?

When I got close to my door I heard him speak. Turning around I saw him standing right behind me. Weird, I thought I was at least a couple of steps ahead.

"Maybe we can hang out some time. For real I mean."

I nodded as I looked into his eyes. His brown orbs seemed indifferent yet his features held a ting of annoyance. This was the Syaoran that I was used to.

He looked pass me towards one of the windows. When I followed his gaze all I saw was the rustling of the curtains.

Rolling my eyes I already knew who it was, "Touya still isn't too fond of you. I think in some weird way he'd prefer me to be with Akito. Sometimes I just wish I could tell him the truth. Maybe if he knew you said no to me he would feel better…….but then I would have to explain Akito and..." My words drifted into the breeze as my mouth flapped. At that point I was rambling.

"Well…bye." I waited for him to say some sort of farewell in return, but all I received was a nod before he turned to walk back to his car.

Then in a volume slightly higher than the breeze I heard him speak, each word came softer than the last, "I should have said yes."

Later…

The sun has long disappeared when I heard the thud as his feet hit the carpet. He was bold, not even bothering to ask for permission.

Sitting up in my bed I looked towards the window seeing again only the outline of his figure. At a time like this I had wished that I had a lamp by my bed, or that the street lights were brighter.

He walked to me with no urgency in his steps. And I couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking. What was it that he saw in me that made him miserable without me?

With those thoughts flaying around, I failed to notice how close he was until I felt the gentle bounce of my bed. The without warning memories flew back forcing my heart to race and my breaths to shorten.

He was sitting at the edge of my bed just beyond my reach. Somehow he managed to bridge that gap, the space that kept me from stroking his skin.

Gently he kissed me. So tender that I feared it was only a dream, that with each breath I risked awakening.

He pulled back startling me. My eyes were focused on him yet I could only assume that he sat there looking at me, probably thinking. As thought this was a time to allow thoughts to enter the room.

I wanted to pull him to me, to squeeze him close until we merged into one. I wanted...no, I needed him. But all he did was sit back staring as though he was waiting on something.

Unable to endure this torture I grasped his face between my hands pulling him down onto me, wanting him to be closer, more intimate.

Without hesitation he continued kissing me, but with more force. My body wasn't complying, making a task as easy and natural as breathing laborious.

What came after inhale?

And then he was gone, moving before I could die of suffocation

My eyes scanning the dark I saw him standing next to my window, escaping through that hole in the wall.

**Syaoran POV**

What the hell was I doing? Why couldn't I resist.

I didn't intend…I never intended for any of this.

I raced down the dark streets walking faster than was necessary.

The past few months flashed through my mind in such speed that I thought I made them up. Everything seemed made up and irrational.

But I knew I had to sort this all out. I had to straighten things before it got too complicated. I had to answer one question.

What is she to me?

**Sakura POV**

I was shocked at first to hear the rapping at my window. He didn't bother to knock earlier. Plus, the window was still open.

Those thoughts did not deter me from springing out of bed. Leaning my torso out the window I whispered to him, "I was hoping you would come back."

**Syaoran POV**

Monday morning…

I was standing in the hall with the guys, oh and Eriol was there too.

"I can beat your ass any time any place."

Jason always had to pretend that he was the best. He spread his arms out spinning around in a circle yelling.

"I would like to see any one of you losers beat me in Madden. Just try it."

Eriol leaned closer to me.

"All this over a video game?"

I just stood there with the rest of the guys watching him make a fool of himself. Jason was a guarantee when it came to being an idiot.

That's when I saw her. She was walking towards us, her face serious, slightly angry.

Jason stopped his twirling to say something to her but I doubt she heard any of it.

Walking up to me she didn't bother to say anything. All I know is that one moment I was standing watching Jason act like a fool, and the next SLAP!

Immediately I was shocked. I heard some of the guys whispering and others laughing.

"Sakura, what the fuck was that for."

Her face red with anger, her chest rising with her deep breaths.

"You know."

She spoke so softly, so light. Even in the mist of anger she still seemed delicate.

And as soon as I blinked my eyes I realized what she was talking about.

She knew.


	21. Truth Shall Set You Free

**High School Drama**

**Chapter 21: The Truth Shall Set You Free**

* * *

**Syaoran POV**

How do you explain to a girl that you snuck into her room at night to make-out with her, without making her upset?

"So are you going to tell me what's been going on between you two, or do I have to investigate this myself?"

Why is it that I can never be in my room alone without Eriol barging it?

"Have you ever thought of just butting out? I mean really, what would you do if I wasn't around?" Again he ignored everything I said as he sat in the chair next to my desk.

"I don't know about you, but girls don't normally walk up and slap me for no reason. Especially girls that I haven't been speaking to for a while."

I began pacing; I did need someone to talk to. And Eriol, as bad as he was, was willing to listen… no, what was I thinking; this is Eriol I'm talking about. "It's nothing. Now go find a life for yourself. I'm sure Tomoyo is sitting at home by the phone waiting for you to call."

"Tomoyo and I are just friends, it's not like that."

I couldn't believe this guy.

"It's obvious that she has a thing for you. You're not an idiot, I know you've noticed." He didn't bother looking at me. We both knew the truth. Why he wouldn't want to get with Tomoyo is beyond me. Instead of worrying about Sakura and me, maybe he should be… I couldn't help but to stare at him, eyes wide, jaw dropped.

"What? Stop looking at me like that, you're creeping me out."

"You like Sakura! I knew it. You've had a thing for her all this time."

He scoffed, looking away from me, tying to dismiss it, but I wasn't going to let him go that easily. "Admit it. You like her! That's why you always want to know what's up between me and her. That's why you won't ask Tomoyo out even though it's obvious she likes you."

"Just shut up will ya, you don't know what you're talking about."

I stopped pacing, this topic was distracting me from my earlier thoughts, "Come on Eriol, tell me. Are you two secretly seeing each other in the wee-hours of the morning? Was it you she was expecting to climb into her window last night?"

Ha, finally, that got his attention.

"How do you know someone climbed into her window last night? That is unless…"

Shit! I've got to learn to keep my mouth shut. Great, how am I going to get out of this one?

"Tell me Syaoran, how do you know?"

I involuntarily started to back away from him. Sad part is he made no motion to advance. "It was just a guess. Simply a thought really, more like a notion, a tall tale really."

He was smiling, that was never a good sign.

"That's why she slapped you today. You snuck into her room last night and…"

I could see his smile begin to fade as he contemplated what it was that I did, or at least, what he thought I was capable of. Oh no, here it comes…….

"What the hell did you do to her?"

He was standing now, in my face. Funny, I don't remember him taking any steps.

"Tell me Syaoran, did you….last night….I mean, was it consensual?"

Consensual?

"No! No! What did you think happened last night?"

Cautiously he stood before me. He was battling with himself, between what he thought and what he wanted to believe.

"I didn't rape her, jeez! Don't you think she would have called the cops, or have done something a bit more vengeful than just slapping me?"

I could see that there was a part of him that still thought this was worse than it seemed. There was no getting out of this now, at least not without disclosing some details. I sat down on my bed looking down at the floor. At least the floor wasn't disappointed in me. "Last night I couldn't…sleep very well. I thought I'd go out. Walk around, get tired, then come back."

In retrospect, that wasn't exactly true, but he didn't need to know every detail, just the important ones, "I found myself walking pass her house, and well, thought I would stop in for a visit. We've been…distant lately, I figured talking couldn't hurt."

I refused to look at him. The last thing I wanted to see was Eriol looking down at me.

"I climbed into her room. The window is almost always unlocked. We then started to kiss…make-out really. And then…"

"Then what?!"

I couldn't help but wonder why Eriol wanted to know so much. Was it because he loved gossip, as I've always suspected he had? Or did he really like her? At this point it was only a theory, but a good one at that. Or maybe, he cared for her in another way. Could it be that he just simply cared for her well-being?

"Then I stopped it. We…we were moving too fast. I left."

"You left?"

"Don't question me alright! And yes, I left, why is that so hard to believe?" I finally decided to look at Eriol only to find his furrowed brows and perplexed expression working overtime.

"Let me get this straight. You purposely turned down sex?"

His eyebrows were raised waiting for my reply. I should have created an outrageous story; at least then maybe he would have believed me.

"So, you're telling me that she walked up to you and slapped you just because you didn't have sex with her?"

I opened my mouth to speak. Well maybe, that wasn't exactly what happened. Maybe I should mention that she thought I was Akito. Those minor details weren't that important anyway. "Maybe that's not exactly how it went, but…" I began to shake my head, there was no way I was going to tell Eriol the whole truth, "Just forget about it."

He put on a mock smile, "Just forget about it?"

"Yeah, just drop it."

**Sakura POV**

I watched as the screen on my cell phone lit up. No doubt it was Tomoyo calling again. She has been calling me since word got out that I slapped Syaoran in the hall. I tossed a pillow over the phone lying on my bed before walking over to my computer.

I was going to log on to one of the many messenger services I frequented, but the last thing I wanted was to spend an hour telling my friends to leave me alone. It's not like I'm mad with any of them. It's just……why should everyone always have to know my business? What happened to the days of privacy? The good old days when your best friend ignored the bruise on your cheek, and brought that 'I ran into a door' story. I sighed as I began to log into my numerous email accounts ignoring those annoying ads from that someone special that has a crush on me. When I checked my school email, I noticed that Akito sent me a message:

Hey baby. Funny there is this rumor that you knocked Syaoran out. Never knew you were a boxer. I tried calling you earlier, no answer. Call me when you get this.

Not surprisingly the next message was from Tomoyo:

Hey girl,

I know we haven't hung out in the longest time, so incase you forgot, that girl that keeps on calling your cell, yeah that's me. And I know you're there. I can't believe you would keep something as juicy as this all to yourself. If you don't tell me what's up by tomorrow, I swear I'll forget all about you and find a new best friend.

But seriously, I just wanted to know you're okay

--Love Tomoyo

I smiled shaking my head, curt and sweet, as always. As I scrolled down the list I noticed, among all the other emails from friends waiting for me to confirm the rumors, there was an email from Eriol:

Sakura,

I…well…I'm sure I'm not the only one sending you a message about…well earlier. Believe me, I am going to talk with Syaoran about this as soon as I get home. Whatever happened between you two, I'm sure it can be worked out. There is no doubt in my mind that he is at fault and probably deserved that slap. However, as a friend to both of you, I ask that you reconsider your relationship with Syaoran before breaking all ties. He's a good guy. He has a beautiful heart. Just let him explain. Remember, all sane people have some reasoning behind their actions.

--Eriol

I leaned back in my chair re-reading his message, especially that last line. Hmmm….it never occurred to me before, but Eriol is kinda weird. I shut down my laptop. It was getting late, and although I wasn't tired, I felt that tomorrow was going to be a long day. Note to self: next time I slap Syaoran, be sure to do it on a Friday.

I picked up my cell phone from underneath my pillow, typed in a message and hit the send button before climbing into bed for the night. I drew in a deep breath and exhaled, allowing my body to relax as I closed my eyes. Tomorrow all hell will break loose.

**Syaoran POV**

For once I was actually doing homework, sometimes I shock even myself. I had an essay to write on Mary Shelly's Frankenstein. Seriously, so he kills the little boy for revenge. Do I really have to keep digging for a deeper meaning? Do I actually have to analyze the climax of every story? I wonder if writers build plots considering the rising and falling action of a story. Do they really sit down and think, 'Hmmm…this will be the climax. After this point the character could never go back to being the person he once was.' It was during this analysis on analysis that my phone started to vibrate. "I swear, if this is Jason again I'm going to personally go over there and kick his…"

I froze. How long did I stare at those words? For how long did the Earth become still?

we need to talk

The letters weren't bold or capped. There was no exclamation point, not even a period. There was nothing that suggested anger, but then again, that didn't automatically mean peace either. I'd like to see my literature teacher find a deeper meaning in this.

Next day….

I shouldn't be on edge, it's only second period and I can't take it. But it's not like I'm nervous or anything. Really, what is there to be nervous about? What's the worse she can do? Hit me again? But then why is this bothering me?

"Does anyone know the answer?"

I looked at the teacher, brows furrowed. What was the question? I let out a deep breath. Didn't these teachers have a life when they were in high school? Or maybe, anyone that actually became a teacher was boring to begin with. Only nerds would want to come to school for the rest of their lives.

By the time lunch came I didn't know what to expect. Was she planning on talking to me here, in front of everyone? After all, she did slap me in a crowded hallway. Or was she going to take me somewhere more secluded? Maybe we were going to go outside where no one can hear us. After all, it was cold enough to force everyone to stay indoors. Or, maybe the art room, there she can yell at me while throwing my paintings at my face.

After getting my lunch I took a quick glance around the cafeteria before heading to Jason, Eriol, and the other guys sitting at my table. But as soon as my butt hit the bench, Jason opened his obnoxious mouth.

"Syaoran, you look a little flush. Oh, sorry, that's just Sakura's hand print still on your face. My bad."

I rolled my eyes as he began to chuckle at his own joke. But since when did Jason stop using Kinomoto?

"Lay off, at least he's getting some." Ryu's voice was more than welcomed. It was refreshing to hear someone else talk. Hell, anyone could have spoken as long as it wasn't Jason.

It has been known within our little group that Jason was having problems getting girls lately. It was about time these girls started coming to their senses.

"Hey, it's just a dry spell. Plus, I purposely stay away from dames around the holidays. Last thing I need to do is waste my money buying them gifts."

Eriol finished chewing a piece of his sandwich, "Yeah man, that's real classy."

Jason re-adjusted his posture, trying to sit like a player or pimp. "I try to keep it real."

Then Ryu chirped in, "Yeah, real broke."

Most of the guys broke out in laughter, including me, hell, including Eriol!

It was then that my eyes wandered around the room once more, and although I wasn't searching for her, I found her. She was sitting next to Tomoyo sticking her spoon into her small cup of pudding. From the looks of it, it seemed like vanilla. Then my pants began to vibrate. As I reached inside my pocket, I silently cursed the person who was calling me. I looked at the caller ID. Of course it was Eriol, he wasn't calling, but a text from him was just as annoying.

Weren't u supposed 2 talk wit her?

I just looked at him a shrugged my shoulders as I started to type: yea I thought so 2, and pressed send. I then flipped my phone shut and shook my head as I gave her table another glance. Her eyes quickly darted to the girl sitting in front of her.

Wait, was she looking at me? Maybe she was trying to tell me something. No, then she wouldn't have turned away. Look at this, she's got me acting like a school girl, over analyzing and trying to find a deeper meaning. By the time I'm done, I'll be fit to be a lit teacher.

I continued to look her way, ignoring Eriol's concerned expression. Jason didn't dare say another word about me. He had his own reputation to worry about. Then finally the bell rang and we were off to our next class.

"Are you alright?" Eriol kept his voice low.

I slid into the seat next to him like I always did, "I'm fine man, I'm fine."

"You're obsessed. Forget about her would ya. She'll come to you when she's ready to talk."

"Yeah, yeah," I didn't bother to listen to him ramble on about another one of his theories.

"Everyone, get to your seats and take out your homework. Eriol, would collect the assignments for me please?"

I whispered a quick, "Teacher's pet," before he made his way around the room. I watched Eriol collect each assignment as he made his way to the front of the class. When he reached Sakura's desk, she handed him her paper before turning towards the window.

Was she ignoring Eriol too?

Finally, I was sitting in my last class of the day, history. And there she was, sitting in her usual spot by the window. The teacher was babbling on about something. I wonder if it was important. My eyes glanced towards the clock sitting above the blackboard. There were only a couple of minutes left before she can put down that piece of chalk.

"And I want you all to read that chapter on the French civil war by the end of this week."

The bell rang and we were free for another afternoon of teenage drama. With all that had been going on in my life, I'm beginning to appreciate the few hours spent in school where nothing out of the ordinary happens. Well, that's not counting the days when Sakura chooses to slap me.

I was already standing, holding my books. I didn't know what to do. Most of the guys had already left the class damn, even the teacher was nowhere to be found. But she was still there, gathering her stuff.

I didn't know what was going through that mind of hers, but it definitely wasn't me, because when she turned around to leave, and saw that I was the only person in the room. I could have sworn she was having a stroke.

**Sakura POV**

He just stood there watching me. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. If only I'd have paid more attention in class. Then at least I would have been the first one to leave. I would have been on my way home successfully avoiding Syaoran.

"Sakura."

I had to remind myself that I was mad at him. And the job became easier once I recalled that night he snuck into my room. I mean seriously, who does that?

I shook my head and headed for the door. This wasn't the right time. There was no way that I would be able to talk to him without having the whole school hear me yelling.

"Sakura!"

He was getting closer. I could make it, I could make it to the door before he reaches me.

"What the fuck it your problem?" He stood there blocking the door. And as much as I willed myself to look away, the only thing I saw were his angry amber eyes looking back at me.

I always seem to make him angry.

"Just leave me alone." I then lowered my head as I attempted to push him aside, yet another failed attempt.

"No, I'm not playing your little game anymore. You said you wanted to talk to me so," He opened out his arms, presenting himself to me, "here I am."

"Yeah, I said we needed to talk. But you never texted me back. I just figured you were blowing me off again," Then I mumbled under my breath, "it's not like it would be the first time you did it."

"What the hell does that mean?" He took a step closer to me.

"It means that you are the king of fleeting. You reject me and run; you kiss me and run, what the hell kind of signal did you think you were sending?"

"Is everything alright in here?"

We both turned our heads to a teacher who was standing just outside the door. He wore black squared framed glasses that matched his short dark hair. Put that together with his short sleeved shirt and tie that he always wore and he was the ideal poster boy for all future geeks.

"Yeah, everything's fine." Syaoran was the first to speak.

"What are you two doing in here anyway? Classes are over." There was something in his voice that was directed at me. Did he think I needed saving?

Again, Syaoran had another excuse stuffed up his sleeve, "Yeah, we were just arguing, lover's quarrel, you know how women get."

Not to be cliché but I let out a sigh as both my hands flew to my hips, "What do you mean, _you know women_?"

"Ya see?" He gave the teacher another look as he pointed his thumb in my direction.

"Fine, I don't care what you're doing. Just take it outside. Students aren't allowed in the classrooms without supervision."

We gave him a quick 'yes sir' before we headed out into the hall to resume our argument.

"Look what you did."

He raised his eyebrows in surprise, "Look what I did? What did I do besides all the talking? Sorry, I don't freeze up when teachers are around."

"I don't freeze up. It's just impossible to get in a word with your big mouth always yapping."

There was a pause in our bickering as we headed out the front door of the school. It's a shame we live in the same direction. I would really just like to split from him now.

Once we hit the sidewalk we continued to walk in silence. It's not like I wanted to talk to him in the first place. I was only doing this because of Eriol.

"Are you going to talk to me or not? Cause I'm getting sick of this cold shoulder shit you've been pulling."

"Watch, your mouth would ya?"

"Or what, you're going to ignore me again?" I tried to focus on walking to block him out, but really, how much thought can be put into taking steps?

"Better yet, you'll wake me up in the middle of the night for another make-out fest."

I whipped my head around; he was walking right besides me. "What the hell are you talking about? You're the one that snuck into _my_ room and started making out with me."

He had a little smirk on his face; I was beginning to hate that face. "Oh, you're suffering from memory loss," He said, "let me help you out, you see one night you…"

"Ok, we both know what happened that night. We're over it. Stop trying to distract me with old news."

"Well, if it's so old why is it that you haven't spoken to me until now? Huh?"

I didn't want to hear him. This whole talking thing was a big mistake. I don't care how much I like Eriol, this is it. Syaoran isn't some saint with a huge heart. He's just a huge ass.

"Don't walk away from me now. Answer me Sakura." He quickened his pace until he was standing in front of me. "Why is it that I had to do something drastic before you spoke to me?"

I rolled my eyes and looked away. I wasn't going to be part of this little game.

"No, look at me! Why have you been avoiding me?"

My mouth opened, but I resisted the urge to speak.

"What, cat's got your tongue? No, snappy comeback?"

I bit my lower lip. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction. He just wanted me to get mad at him.

"Speechless, just what I thought. Oh, wait," then he leaned in closer, lowering his voice, "maybe you want to slap me again. After all, actions do speak louder than words, right?" He pulled away giving me one last glance before walking away.

I stood there watching and immediately I remembered the first time he had walked away from me. After I asked him out and he said no, he so calmly walked away. And it was beginning to bother me, how such a jerk could have so much peace, and here I was about to foam at the mouth. I noticed that he was about to approach the point where we would split. He will take a left while I would continue to walk straight.

But I wouldn't let it end here, not like this. If it was a game he wanted to play then fine, I'll play. But I'm going to win.

He had already crossed the street by the time I caught up with him. There was no way he was going home to a peaceful night of sleep.

"You want to know why I haven't spoken to you, why I've been doing my best to ignore you."

He stopped walking and turned to look at me. I swallowed. I can't believe I'm going through with this.

"Are you really that much of an idiot, that you can't see that I still like you?" His features softened. I had to look away.

"Just because you said no and decided that we're going to be friends, doesn't mean that I stopped liking you. Hell, I could be like every other pathetic girl and stalk you, learn everything you like and plan accidental encounters, but I didn't.

"Instead I found a guy that actually likes me. He doesn't play around acting hot and cold. He likes me, I know it and I'm happy. But you…" I had to look in his eyes; I wanted to see what he was thinking. "…you don't care about me. You climb into my room at all hours of the morning talking about this other girl." I began to chuckle, "And you expect me to help you. I'm supposed to sit and give you advice on how to make it work with another girl?" I shook my head, "I'm not like you Syaoran. I can't turn it on and off as I please. When I say I like you I mean it. It's not something that will go away in a couple of hours."

He looked down for a moment. I think he was beginning to understand.

"Why did you do it?" I took a couple of steps closer. After I did I felt I was too close, but it would seem rude to back up now, especially since I was the one to close the gap.

He looked down and to his left. Was he trying to come up with something, another excuse?

"Why do you sneak into my room? I mean, if you don't like me, why won't you leave me alone?"

His eyes snapped back to mine and then began to wander, as though he was going to find the answer on a tree or a fence.

I turned, crossed the street and headed back on the path to my house. This time he was going to watch me walk away.


	22. Confrontation

**High School Drama**

**Chapter 22: Confrontation**

**

* * *

**

**Syaoran POV**

I don't know what got into me. One minute I am sitting there waiting for her to talk to me, text me, anything, and the next, I was yelling at her.

She was out of sight. She crossed the street, took a left, and left me here to…to think. I felt jittery, restless. I didn't like this; I don't want to think about her, about us. Was there even an 'us' for me to think about? I mean…

_Are you really that much of an idiot, that you can't see that I still like you?_

She likes me. All this time, she still liked me.

I stood there conflicted. What does a guy do in this situation? Should I turn and go home; forget everything she just told me. Or do I run after her?

_Why do you sneak into my room? I mean, if you don't like me, why won't you leave me alone?_

She had a point. It's not fair for me to expect that she would just sit around waiting for me to be ready. Ren certainly didn't.

I dropped my bag to the ground and started pacing around in circles on the sidewalk. I had to make a decision, and I had to stick with it.

I turned to find a small brown bird perched on a nearby fence.

"She's gorgeous!" I yelled, and the bird flew away.

Again I continued my pacing. Moving was good. Moving helped me think. But I still didn't answer that question, _what is she to me?_

Do I just want her to be my friend? Friends don't act like this. Friends don't just make-out with each other whenever they wanted to. It's not like we are friends with benefits or anything.

But I had to admit. It does bother me that she is with that loser. Even thinking about her being with Eriol bothered me. It also annoys the hell out of me that I still don't know what went on between them. Did they kiss? Were they ever more than friends? Was everything just a rumor? And Eriol isn't telling me one damn thing about it.

I started to scratch my head, regardless of whether I felt an itch or not. Where was that bird? I needed someone to talk to.

But in the end, what bothered me more than anything was that I already knew the answer. I already knew I wanted Sakura. I wanted to hold her, caress her, and kiss her when I wanted. I wanted her to be mine. Us being friends was just a hoax. I was attracted to her from the start. I just didn't want to deal with another mindless girl who cared only about what she was going to wear and whether she had enough lip gloss in her locker.

Ren wasn't like that. She had depth, character. It was one of the many reasons why I wanted her so much. She was different. At that point, I didn't know girls could care about anything besides themselves, at least the pretty ones. I had hung onto her, thinking I was never going to find another girl like her.

And then came Sakura. And I was right. She is nothing like Ren. Her heart is huge and selfless. And the fact that she could ever care for Eriol shows how great a person she is.

Man, I've really got to stop dogging Eriol.

I stopped, standing in one spot tapping my forehead with my fingers, "Focus Syaoran, think. Do you want her?"

Yes, the answer was simple and quick. And it was all I needed for me to pick up my bag and run.

I had somehow thought that I would be able to reach her before she made it to her house. I just didn't take into account how short the distance was, and how long it took me to go after her.

I stood on the sidewalk across from her house for about five minutes. It was one thing to catch her on the way home. It was another to willingly knock on her door asking her to be with me. I rubbed my face one last time, taking a deep breath, looked both ways and began to cross.

I knocked on the door. It didn't occur to me to check to see if there was a bell.

I felt like I was holding my breath, but I clearly saw my chest rising and falling.

What was happening to me? This girl was driving me crazy. It wasn't easy being myself around her. I couldn't put on a show like I would normally do for the other mindless girls in that school. Hell, even when hanging with the 'fellas' I was still acting, pretending to be the guy that would chase after girls.

The door opened, and at that minute I was praying that it was either her brother or her father. But with my luck, she was standing there holding the door open with a tint of confusion on her face.

I didn't know what to say. Maybe I should just come right out with it and tell her that I wanted to be with her. Or, act cool and come up with some stupid made for television line that would have her falling to her knees. Or even better just grab her by the neck and kiss her, showing her how I really feel. Oh wait…I think option 'c' is what got me into this mess in the first place.

"Can we talk?"

She took a quick glance over her shoulder before stepping onto the porch.

I dropped my bag to the floor and ran my fingers through my hair as I bent my head down. She wasn't saying anything. Not a _why are you here?_ Or even a _get the fuck away from me._ Then it occurred to me that she wasn't really the one to swear at me for no good reason. She only became foul mouth when someone got her angry.

I looked up into her emerald eyes. They weren't watery as I wished they would have been. Then at least it would have meant that she was crying over me, over losing our friendship. She wasn't annoyed or angry either. It was content that was evident on her face. It's as though I was a stranger that had just knocked and disturbed her normal life. Of course you're not going to be angry with the stranger; he did nothing beside bother you. But you're not exactly happy to see him either. And that's exactly what she was like. I felt like a stranger standing there staring into her eyes.

It wasn't until I saw her bunch up to keep warm from the chilled wind did I think of something to say.

"Do you want my coat?"

She rolled her eyes shaking her head as she began to look away. Impatience was creeping in. I could see that she was ready to turn, grab onto the door and shut it in my face. So I decided not to think about it anymore. All my thinking was getting me nowhere and fast. I was just going to say what I wanted to say.

What had to be said.

"You told me three times that you liked me. And it wasn't until now that I finally decided to pay attention."

Quickly, she turned towards the door, closing it in completely before folding her arms. I didn't even notice that she left a small crack between the door and the frame until then.

"I thought I had made this clear to you but…" She bent her head down looking at the slippers on her feet. Obviously I caught her when she was relaxing. She took a deep breath and began again, "I'm through with you. I don't want to be your friend, your lab partner, I don't even want to think about you anymore. What you did was,"

"It was inexcusable. I had no right to sneak into your room and," My hands raised up as though I was going to grab something, but instead I folded them, not finding a better position.

"I'm sorry."

We were both looking into each other's eyes. She wanted to know if I meant it, and I wanted to know if she knew I meant it. But after a second, she seemed taken back. Apparently an apology was not something she was expecting from me.

She bit her lip and looked away. "Syaoran…"

What was it that she wanted to say but wouldn't speak? Was she going to tell me that all is forgiven, that she needed more time to process? Or was she going to fly into my arms and kiss me with the same passion she had for me once before?

"Sakura, I like you too."

Immediately she looked at me with what I could only describe as bewilderment and disgust. Certainly not the reaction I was hoping for.

"How can you say this to me? I mean…now, after all this time."

My jaw slightly dropped open, "but…"

"But what? Did you think that I was just going to jump for joy, leap into your arms and then it's all 'happily ever after' for us?"

I had to work hard not to get angry with her. After all this is what she wanted. Here I was, willing to be with her. What the hell was her problem?

I began rubbing my face again, moving from my nose, to my mouth until I reached my chin, "You told me you like me, you just told me that."

I was beginning to become aggravated. It was evident in my voice.

She looked back at the door and then cast her eyes down. I tried my best to contain myself, to control my temper. But I had just reached my breaking point.

"You told me Sakura! And why the hell do you keep looking back at that fucking door? What the hell is wrong with you?"

The brown door behind her swung open and out stepped that stupid fucking idiot that she is dating, that damn Akito boy. "Is everything ok out here?" He took a quick glance at me before turning his attention to Sakura. He stepped out on the porch wrapping his arms around her as though he were trying to protect her from the rush of cold wind that was blowing.

But I knew better. He was just claiming his territory.

I stepped back from her and instantly she looked up into my eyes as though she were a little girl. She appeared to be shamed, while also trying to reach out to me with her sadden emeralds. It was as though she was trying to tell me why we couldn't be together. It was easy to read: _I can't be with you, I've moved onto Akito_. But I read more than she wanted me to read, more than she intended. Because along with that message was this:_ I rather be with you._

I took another step back. A chill ran through my body, but it wasn't from the wind, and it was relentless. I just nodded my head as I picked up my bag, biting my tongue. Everything in me wanted to yell: You're leaving me for that bastard! That piece of shit is better than me! You're staying with him!

But instead I kept nodding my head as I turned and made my way back down her steps.

"If this is what you want."

**Sakura POV**

Saturday…

I never thought I would be tormented with Christmas shopping. I had agreed to go Christmas shopping with Tomoyo. Since she loved to shop, Christmas times only help support her habit.

"Do you think Eriol would like this?" Tomoyo held up a blue shirt with thin white stripes running horizontally.

"Yeah, I'm sure he would like anything you get him." I smiled as I continued to wander through the men's department. Eriol was the kind of guy to like anything anyone got him, but that wasn't something I was going to tell Tomoyo. Sure it took me awhile, but I finally realized that she had a crush on Eriol. It sure took me long enough. When I went to Rika to discuss my revelation, she had already known. Apparently, everyone already knew, except for me. That just goes to show how self absorbed I've been lately.

"Do you think the blue is too obvious? I mean, anyone can tell that this shade of blue would bring out his eyes." I smiled nodding. I would have never thought that shade of blue would bring out his eyes. But then again, I don't sit down and think about him as much as Tomoyo does.

"Eriol, he's the sensitive type. What kind of shirt you get him wouldn't matter to him. It's the thought that counts." I began walking up and down the racks allowing my hands to rub against the soft fabrics.

"I just want this to be perfect. I want to get him something so that he would always think of me." Tomoyo was holding the shirt with her head tilted. Then she began to shake her head as though she were finally coming to her senses. "No, a shirt is too simple. I need something….something hi-tech."

I lightly chuckled as I followed her out of the men's department and into the main aisle. We were heading out of the clothing store and into one filled with gadgets and gizmos.

As soon as we took a step into the store a man walked up to us asking if we would like to try out the latest massage chair, guaranteed to relieve you from all the pain and stress brought on from a hard day at the office. While I was declining Tomoyo's butt was getting massaged.

I began to look around the store for inspiration. I had three men in my life and not one idea what to get them. There was an electric self organizer that would be perfect for Touya. With all the jobs that he has, maybe he needs something to help keep him on track. But when I looked at the price, I figured he was doing well enough with his memory as his reminder.

I was content to buy dad another golf related present since there was never anything else he wanted. And Touya, well…I always managed to get something he would like. But Akito…he was going to be tricky.

"Sakura, you think Eriol would like this chair?"

I looked over to Tomoyo. She was standing there besides the salesman no doubt talking about when it could be delivered.

Slowly I walked back over to her. I didn't know if I should say what was on my mind or not. As her best friend I was obligated to tell her 'no, that gift is way too much' but then I could also see how her face lit up thinking that she has finally found the perfect gift for him.

I pulled her aside by the arm, deciding that it was best to help her not look like a weirdo, even though I'm sure they would be a perfect match. "Don't you think that it's a bit expensive for a first gift?"

She looked at me confused, "Yeah, but money is no object. It's not like I'm going broke any time soon." And she was right. Her mother made enough money to take care of them for the rest of their lives.

"I know, but just think about it. What if he got you something simple? You don't want to make him feel cheap because you sprang for the most expensive item in the store."

She nodded her head looking back at the salesman as he began showing a tall man all the functions the remote control held.

"Then what should I get him. I don't….I'm not used to buying something for men." She began to pout as we walked out the store. But what she really meant was that she has never had to buy something for a guy that she really liked. Unlike me, Tomoyo has had boyfriends before. Sure they didn't last long, but that was only because she was always saying how young she was, that she shouldn't feel tied down to anyone. How I wish I could share that sentiment.

Sure, I wasn't married or anything, but I felt like I was. Being with Akito, it was great but…

No, I refuse to rethink my decision. I am loyal. I am a good person. I mean, I couldn't just dump him there on the porch because Syaoran has finally decided that he likes me. I mean, what if he only decided that because I refused to be his friend anymore? What if he was only doing this because he thought that was the only way to keep using me?

No, Akito is in no way like Syaoran. He doesn't pretend that he likes me one moment and hates me in another. I know where I stand with Akito. I know what we are to each other.

We were walking in the mall, my arm draped on Tomoyo's shoulders, "Why don't you try something different this year?" She looked up at me hoping that I was going somewhere with this. Believe me; I was hoping the same thing.

"That shirt that you wanted to get him was nice, but it was also something that anyone could get him. Why don't you try designing something for him?" I could see the wheels in the head were turning. "I mean, nothing would make him remember you more than something you created just for him."

She was thinking, about what, I didn't know. Maybe she was running threw some designs in her head, or maybe trying to pick out the right fabric to use.

"I've never designed anything for men before. I've always focused more on women's apparel."

We continued walking through the mall. I had a felling that this walk was helping her mind process. Then suddenly she pulled away from me, "I've got to get home. It's such short notice but…I need to start sketching."

My arm dropped from her shoulders and she continued to talk about his personal style asking me for advice. Like I would know what Eriol's personal style was. We headed out of the mall and into the garage.

The rest of my weekend was filled with emails and phone calls debating over the significance of which button should be used, and if she could design a whole outfit without sending the message 'I think you should dress this way instead.'

**Syaoran POV**

I did what was expected of me. I locked myself in my room keeping my mind on anything else but her. I even contemplated getting back with Ren, but at that thought I realized that I was becoming self destructive.

That day after she so nicely rejected me—maybe I should learn her technique—Eriol wouldn't leave me alone. I mean really, must he know everything that went on between us?

A chill ran through my body at the thought of us. And I began to chuckle. There was never an 'us' to speak of. I had twisted whatever fucked up relationship we had into an 'us' and now…well now I'm paying for it.

"Syaoran, get your ass out of that room."

I looked to the door, then down at the lock. I was thankful that I was the only one with the key.

"Do you want me to talk to her?" There was a pause. What, did he think I was actually going to say yes or something?

"You've been like this all weekend. What are you going to do tomorrow when you two are sitting in the same class? You have to get over this now before you do something stupid tomorrow."

I didn't bother answering or even swearing at him. Eriol was right. After that day, I had been feeling the urge to walk up to her. Make her see things my way. I guess to further explain why she should dump that loser for me. But at least then, when I got home my mind focused on the piles of work that I have been ignoring, the reading assignments that I never intended on completing, until now. But all weekend I have had nothing but time to think about her. What was to stop me from running over to her house right now, knocking down that door…or better yet, climbing into her window and hold her for one last time. What was it that made me restrain myself?

And then I remembered; it was her happiness.

I sat at my desk, with the computer on. Hands poised on the keyboard, eyes on the monitor but nothing to do except think.

I had made a promise once, to never again chase after a girl that didn't want me. Ren was always my reminder of how it would turn out. But I knew Sakura wanted me. I knew I could easily steal her away from that guy without breaking a sweat.

But I wanted her to come to me. This time, I wanted her to choose me voluntarily, without me laying on the charm and saying all the rights words that would win her over. I had done that with Ren, and I won. But at that time I was that guy. I was the kind of guy that played around with women. I was doing nothing with her that I wouldn't have normally done.

However, now I was broken. No longer the same man I was once. I wasn't a catch, or the dreamy bad boy type that girls would fantasize about thinking they would be the only one to tame him.

I have an attitude and I know it and a temper as well. And before I try to fuck up her life attempting to win her over, I had to make peace with myself. I have to get things straight. Figure out what it is that I want before I decide to go after it, before I decide to go after her.

**Sakura POV**

I walked into my first class. I wasn't late, haven't been for some time. But it wasn't that I was trying to be a good early riser. No, school was becoming a place where I can think without thinking. I was finally beginning to think about what the teachers were trying to tell me and not what I should be doing after school.

I sat down in my usual seat, always on the left side of the room, facing the window. I was near the front of the class. I was already short, and the last thing I needed was to bob up and down trying to see over some basketball player. It was the first class of the day…one down…

"Ok everyone, um…..Sakura, define personification."

I was actually playing attention, so there was nothing for the other kids to laugh at. "To give inanimate objects human like qualities."

"Great, can you give us an example?"

I rolled my eyes. Is it not enough that I listened and correctly answered the question? "The sun smiles upon the faces of each little boy and girl."

"Excellent, everyone notice how…"

I turned to the window. Winter certainly obstructed the rays of the sun.

In no time class was over. After I wrote down the homework assignment I headed out the door and down the hall to my next class. We only had three minutes to commute.

"Sakura."

I turned to find Eriol. He was wearing a smile, but there was something about it. It seemed fake.

"Are you…alright?" He was eyeing me, waiting to inspect every movement my body made. This would be the time a deep breath can come in handy, but I didn't want him evaluating that too.

"I'm good. Haven't seen you for some time though. Oh, how was that weekend by the lake with Tomoyo?"

He seemed surprised that I knew. But then, slowly came to a realization when he probably thought Tomoyo told me about it. After all, we are best friends. Too bad she never told me about that little trip either.

"Yeah, it was different. She's not exactly the outdoors type. Especially since it's colder now, it seems to make her whine more." I smiled and chuckled, that did sound like Tomoyo.

"Well, I have to get to class." He nodded, understanding, and then headed in the direction of his next class.

I took a deep breath and stepped inside the class. Two down.

**Syaoran POV**

I was in the art room again today. It's the only place I go to get away from the guys once lunch comes rolling around. I had finally finished working on my canvas. It was scenery. There was a small lake embedded in the middle of a forest, the rays of the sun lightly touching here and there. The green was beautiful, so rich. A great contrast to the pale blue water. I wasn't a fan of drawing in little birdies and butterflies. This wasn't the beginning of a fairy tale. It was a place meant for thought, even if it didn't really exist. I had just finished it before the bell signaling lunch rang.

I liked to stay after class, to keep working. My art teacher, Mrs. Kuroki, is probably the only teacher in this place that is not pissed off at me. She is also, the only teacher I don't give any attitude towards. Eriol was the only person who knew where I was when I didn't appear in the cafeteria, and well I guess Sakura knows that too.

"Syaoran I thought you were done with that last week?" Mrs. Kuroki asked.

I looked up at her. I was sitting on a stood staring at the canvas. "There was something I had to add. I didn't think about it until today."

She leaned towards the canvas inspecting every corner. The addition wasn't obvious, but it was there.

"Ah, is that a little brown bird I see? I thought you were against adding animals?" She looked at me wanting to know why I went against my original plan. After all, it was Mrs. Kuroki that suggested that I add in some critters.

"It's nothing, really. Just a bird I saw one day."

She nodded, "You have quiet the eye for art. Have you thought more about our discussion?"

"Yeah," I lied, "but I don't think I can see myself as one of those broke artist selling the paintings they love just to make ends meet."

She shrugged her shoulders, "Anyway, I better see you in here tomorrow."

"Yeah, yeah." I rolled my eyes and took another look at the canvas. Tomorrow she was going to introduce us to still-life. Her method was to teach us about a topic, let us learn the basics, and then we had to produce our own piece of art. She was always going on about how art should not be duplicated, that it is best to be original, to create.

That's what I liked about Mrs. Kuroki, she never tried to force me into a certain style. She accepted me for who I was.

**Sakura POV**

His lips were on my neck, my body was getting excited. His hands were on my ribcage and slowly moving higher. His body was on top of mine, dancing to an unheard song, moving in waves of passion. His lips moved to my ear whispering _I want you._

My eyes flew open; his golden orbs were staring down at me, waiting for permission. I was tempted to say yes. I should be able to say yes.

"What the hell is going on here?"

He flew off of me, not knowing what to do.

"Who the hell is this?" Touya picked up Akito by his shirt pulling him off the couch.

"That's…" I was about to explain.

"What happen to that dumbass you're with?"

I looked at him, widening my eyes, pleading with him not to speak anymore. "We're not together anymore."

"What was that name….Li something." I could see Touya was in his thought process trying to fetch the name. And Akito looked at me, tilting his head, silently asking me for an explanation.

Touya quit trying to remember someone he didn't like and focused on the situation at hand. "What are you doing with this guy?"

"I'm…with Akito now. We've been seeing each other for a…"

"Did dad approve him?" He was looking at the boy in the shirt he was holding. I think he was remembering.

"What are you doing home? I thought you were at work?"

Next thing I knew, Touya was escorting Akito to the door, tossing out his shoes on the porch behind him before yelling, "And stay away from my sister!"

I ran to the window, and saw Akito moving away from my house waving at me as he walked home.

He then stomped back into the living room, face red. "You're grounded!"

"What?" I pushed myself off the couch, removing my face from the window and followed him into the kitchen. "You can't do that. Only dad can ground me."

"Yeah, well I'm promoting myself." He took a swig of the little bit of apple juice that was left in the bottle.

"Sakura, you can't have random guys in here when we're not around."

"But he's my,"

"I don't care what you say he is. Dad thinks you're going out with that Li character, you have to clear this pass him. And until then I don't want to come home seeing…" He put down the empty bottle on the counter. "You should…respect yourself more."

No! He was not attempting to say what I think he's saying.

"Sakura…" His voice held a tint of sadness. Then his shoulders slumped and his eyes found my face. "I remember that guy. I don't like him." He was oddly calm; this was not the Touya I was used to.

He leaned on the counter, taking the empty bottle into his hands, and started to focus on peeling off the paper glued to the plastic while he spoke. "I know what guys want. And…I just don't want you to get hurt. And what you were doing in there…well…that would get you hurt. You hear me?"

He was looking at me, waiting for me to give him some kind of signal of comprehension. I nodded and looked down to the floor.

His eyes moved back to the bottle in front of him. "Don't think about that stuff. You're too young…….don't you have homework to do?"

I nodded and headed towards the stairs. Then his voice intervened once more, "That Akito boy, I don't like him."

I shook my head as I placed my foot on the first step, "Like Syaoran was much better."

I only made it to the fifth step before I heard him say, "He was."

The next morning…

I was tired, rubbing my face as I descended the stairs. I really did feel like a monster, placing one heavy foot in front of the other. I was going to be late, this I already knew. So I decided to grab some breakfast before rushing off to school.

When I got to the bottom of the stairs, I saw Touya and Dad sitting at the kitchen table. I took a deep breath, closing my eyes before I found the courage to continue.

"Morning dad, Morning Touya." I walked over giving each a kiss on the cheek before setting my bag on the floor. I then ransacked the kitchen looking for a quick meal.

"Aren't you going to be late?" My dad looked at me questioning why I was even bothering with food when I was pressed for time. Normally, I would just leave, and starve until lunch time.

"I figured since I'm already late, might as well be full. Plus, what's a couple of minutes?"

He smiled as he got up, put his plate in the sink and turned to look at me.

"Last night we got our first touch of snow."

My face lit up as I flew to the window above the sink gazing at the white blanket that covered the ground. And then it hit me, there was no way I was going to skate my way to school this morning. Snow did have its disadvantages.

"I can wait and drop you off at school." My dad was standing there with a pleased look on his face. Did he know about yesterday? There was no way that he would be this pleased with me if he knew.

"I'll take her." Touya was still sipping his coffee from his mug. "It'll give us a chance to bond. Plus, you shouldn't have to be late for work because of that monster."

My father smiled rubbed my hair, kissed me on the cheek, did the same with Touya, and headed out the door.

"Hurry up squirt, I don't got all day."

When Touya pulled up in front of the school he paused a moment before looking at me, did I disgust him that much?

"Sakura, do you need a ride home?"

I shook my head, "I can walk. Plus, I'm probably going to get detention for being late anyway so…"

I placed my hand on the handle ready to get out when I heard him say, "Listen, I know I'm like a second dad to you, but you can talk to me about anything."

I nodded, not sure what he was getting at. Then he rubbed my head, just like dad did, "Now, go get smart squirt."

I smiled back at him before heading through the tall black gates.

There should be a rule. Like for every three times you are late, then you get a detention. At least then I would know ahead of time to pack some extra food for the stay.

"Miss. Kinomoto, old habits die hard, no?"

I gave the teacher a side glance as I made my way towards my seat. Akito was already there, and I could see that he wanted to talk to me. Find out how everything played out last night after he left. But this was definitely not the place to talk about it.

"Ok Sakura, since you're late, you get to start us off."

I took another glance at the woman. I never paid attention before, but if she wasn't always riding me, she might pass for a pleasant looking person.

I dumped my books on my desk, sat in my chair and looked at her.

"Did you do the homework?"

I nodded.

"Well?" She raised her eyebrows, "Would you like to read your example, or would you rather add on another detention?"

"Well, as much as I love that time together, I think I'll pass." I stood up, pushing my seat back with my legs as I dug through my notebook.

Yesterday, she told us to pick one of the terms that we had to know for the test, define it, and come in with an example from an established poet. I was ready to open my mouth when she interrupted, "At the front of the class please."

I gave her an evil glare, thinking _if looks could kill._ I stood in the front of the class and buried my head into my notebook. I rather not acknowledge the other students in the room.

"Stopping By Woods On A Snowy Evening by Robert Frost." I cleared my throat, not that it needed clearing, and resumed:

Whose woods these are I think I know.  
His house is in the village though;  
He will not see me stopping here  
To watch his woods fill up with snow.  
My little horse must think it queer  
To stop without a farmhouse near  
Between the woods and frozen lake  
The darkest evening of the year.  
He gives his harness bells a shake  
To ask if there is some mistake.  
The only other sound's the sweep  
Of easy wind and downy flake.  
The woods are lovely, dark and deep.  
But I have promises to keep,  
And miles to go before I sleep,  
And miles to go before I sleep.

I dropped my hands ready to head back to my chair, that wasn't so bad.

"What was the term you chose?"

I looked at this woman. She just doesn't let up does she?

"I stuck with personification. The section where the horse is asking the author a question, that's personification."

She smiled and turned to the rest of the class, "Yes, even though the horse is not an…"

I took a glance around the class watching everyone give her their attention. Good, this way I can get back to my seat unnoticed. But when I took my first step, I saw Eriol sitting staring, but not at the teacher. He was looking at me with squinted eyes, like there was something new about me.

I shook it off and headed for my seat. Eriol can act weird sometimes.

**Syaoran POV**

Finally, a class I like.

"Today we are going to work on still-life art."

Well, maybe not today.

"Who here can tell me what still-life is?" She walked around the room waiting for an answer. Then the next thing I knew, she was standing besides me. "Li, explain to me, what you think still-life art is."

I sighed and slumped in my chair. It's a good thing I wasn't sitting on a stool. "It's…still."

Some people in the class chuckled. The teacher turned to them giving the 'quiet down' signal. "He's absolutely correct." Then she turned back to me. "But what are your personal opinions about this kind of art?"

"It's a photo. Why bother to draw something that you can take a picture of?"

She turned to the class, "That's true, but tell me Li, why then do we bother with portraits and landscapes?" She then turned back to me, "Photography is also another form of art." Then she made her way back to the front of the class to proceed.

"Still-life," She placed an apple on the table at the front of the room. "when we focus on still-life we look at the object itself, it's placement, its structure." Then she placed another apple on the table. "We look at how the shadow of one object is affected by the presence of another.

"And as I've said before, we want to think about where the light is coming from."

She went on and on about still-life. She even had us take out a pencil, place it on the desk in front of us, and do a little sketch.

I was never so happy to hear the lunch bell.

"Everyone, I want you to think about what it is that you want to paint or draw. You will be starting your projects tomorrow." She was practically screaming over the rustling of students.

I was packing away my supplies when she walked over to me, "So, did I manage to change your mind about still-life yet?"

I smiled at her. It was a nice effort she put forth, useless, but still, nice. "No."

She folded her arms, "Tell me, what exactly is it that you don't like about it?"

I tossed my bag over my shoulder, "It's…it's just not beautiful." She stood back wanting to hear more.

"I mean trees, they are a natural work of art. Mountains, lakes, the sky. They are beautiful. And it's interesting how the strokes used can make the picture soft and gentle, or rugged."

She was smiling again, "And what makes you think that you don't have that same creative leeway with still-life?"

I rubbed my nose in frustration before I continued, "It's just," I took a moment to think. "It's hard to explain beauty, what I find beautiful. What is beautiful about a book lying on a desk, a pencil even? What does that make the people think of when they see it? School? There is nothing more to it than what you see."

She re-adjusted her pose and tilted her head, "Tell me, what do you see when you look at sensory. When you look at the paintings of a portrait, or a landscape?"

"I can't tell you that."

"Why?"

"Because it depends on the picture, it's about what the artist wants you to feel."

She lit up, "Exactly. I need you to start looking around. Look at notebooks, headphones, anything."

I nodded my head ready to leave. It's not like I needed training on how to see.

"But when you look at them, I want you to think about their connection to you."

Hmm…where was she going with this?

"I want you to find a story behind each object, one that is connected to you, or even someone you care about.

And tomorrow I want you to bring in three items, each one with some history behind it."

I nodded as I turned away heading for the cafeteria.

"Syaoran, I'm going to get you into still-life, if it's the last thing I do."

I couldn't help but chuckle as I stepped out the room. It was a nice try on her part, but the word useless still came to mind.


	23. Back to Academics

**High School Drama**

**Chapter 23: Back to Academics **

**

* * *

**

**Syaoran POV**

Eriol wasn't sitting with the rest of the guys. By the time I made it to the lunch room, most everyone had been sitting, eating.

Jason wasn't here today either. Not that I cared or anything, just something I noticed.

Already I started to follow Mrs. Kuroki's advice. I looked down at the tray of food in front me. There was something mashed, something burnt, something sloppy, and well…I didn't quite know how to describe that last thing.

I opened up the small bag of crackers that was supposed to compliment some portion on my tray.

I couldn't help but search for Eriol. I was in the habit of seeing him daily, he was becoming my crutch. And as expected, he was sitting next to Tomoyo. Maybe he was taking my advice. It would be about time he dated someone anyway. He should do it fast before the rest of the guys started to think he's gay.

I don't know how much longer they can give him the benefit of the doubt.

And then my eyes searched for her, and sadly, she was found. She sat there, messy bun and all, taking another scoop of her vanilla pudding. Then someone pulled it out of her hand, holding the small cup out of her reach, taunting her.

I looked to see who belonged to that hand, Akito, of course. He began kissing her on the cheek as she struggled to get back the only appetizing part of her lunch.

I turned away, pulling out another cracker and decided to listen in on the current conversation at my table.

"Can you believe they changed the voices for Street Fighter IV? I mean it just makes me want to mute the damn thing."

"Yeah, but you have to admit, those graphics are sick. I think the PS3 has by far better graphics than the Xbox 360."

"Yeah, but that shit's expensive, I mean…"

I took in another whiff of air before opening my mouth, "Fuck it, I'm just going to wait until it hits the PC. I don't have money to be wasting on what a blu-ray player? It wouldn't be so expensive if they didn't try to bundle that shit together."

Then Ryu intervened, "Yeah, that and the technology inside, I mean seriously, do you know what that processor can do?"

And the discussion went on for the rest of the lunch period. Of course there were the faithful Playstation fans, the Xbox fans, and the turncoats that were forced into the Xbox world because they couldn't afford the PS3.

If only the industry knew what they were doing to us gamers.

**Sakura POV**

"We are going to start preparing for our test next week." The class groaned, "Now I know most of the other teachers are probably doing the same thing, but believe me, this will help you prepare for how the professors operate in university. They don't care when your other exams are, just as long as you pass theirs."

The bell rang signaling the end of the day for some. For me, it signaled the beginning of detention.

I made my way back to where it all began, to my first class. As I stepped in the room it felt like the day was starting all over again. Not something I would look forward to.

"Mrs. Kinomoto. I see you managed to make it here on time."

Again I squinted my eyes at her. She was going to cause me premature wrinkles. Just another reason why she was my arch nemesis.

I sat in the middle of the room. Without all the students there to fill it up, sitting by the window felt weird.

"That was a beautiful poem you chose. Any special meaning behind it?"

I looked at her then looked out the window, "I thought we weren't supposed to talk."

She leaned back in her chair behind her desk and smiled. "That's normally my rule, but the silence seems to give you time to day dream even more than you already do. If the other teachers ever found out I was supporting that habit, they'd probably kick me out of here."

I looked at her with the smallest hit of a smile. She was sassy, I'll give her that. But she was still my enemy.

"The poem, stopping to watch nature, to take time out of a busy life. It's peaceful, don't you think?" I turned to her, awaiting her answer.

"Is that what you do? You stop in the middle of my class to 'smell the roses' or in this case, to watch the snow."

She moved from behind her desk and sat on top of the first desk in the column I was sitting in. She crossed her arms over her lap and opened her mouth. "Robert Frost isn't the first example of personification that pops up on Google. I checked."

I looked away from her and back out the window.

"Do you like his poems? Or was it just by chance that you came across it?"

I didn't like this. This conversation was getting way too personal. What happened to the good old days when the teacher's idea of punishment was extra homework, or a time-out. Who invented this new talking method?

"If you don't want another detention, I suggest you answer me."

I scratched my arm, leaned back in my chair as I stuffed my hands into my pockets. I was wearing a light pink hoodie that zipped up in the front. It made it easier to get on my winter coat.

"I like him. My brother came home one day and read some of his work to me. Since then, I looked him up. Read some other poems…that's it."

"Do you have a favorite?"

I nodded, "I read it today."

She stopped, looked away, then back at me. "We read the Scarlet Letter earlier. What did you think of that?"

I raised my eyebrow, "Didn't I already pass in a paper telling you what I thought?"

She smiled again. She was appearing more human to me. "Yes, but I know you all reiterate everything I say. I would like to hear what you really thought about it."

Warning, warning, she's getting too close! But what can I do?

"Honestly, there were parts of it that I didn't understand until you went over them in class."

"So, you do listen when I speak. I learn something new everyday."

I shook my head and continued, "There were parts that weren't meant to be taken literally. Those are the parts that trip me up. But over all I thought it was an interesting read. Messed up how she was treated. But it helped explain what made a woman…well a woman."

She furrowed her brows, "I mean, like covering up her hair was equivalent to covering up her sexuality. And that kid. I thought that little girl was creepy with her ambiguous little child's play she was always spewing."

She sat there thinking. And I didn't like that whatever she was thinking about probably involved me.

"Do you like to read?"

I put my head down and looked up at her, "Yeah, I guess. I just read, I don't think about it."

She kept nodding her head. It was beginning to annoy me. "Would you say you're well versed?"

"No," I chuckled as I shook my head. "There is still so much that I haven't read. I mean, how do I keep up with all the best sellers while trying to read all the greatest books ever written? It can get exhausting."

The rest of the hour went by fast. Talking to her was…interesting. Mostly she would ask me questions, always wanting to see how I understood things. It was like talking to a shrink.

**Syaoran POV**

I tip-toed into his room. He was sitting at his desk chatting it up with someone for hours now. Normally after dinner he would finish his homework, and read some boring book before heading to bed.

He was on messenger tonight:

Blusteel42: So u're more of an elvis costello than say…a ricky martin

Blusteel42: ?

He stretched out his fingers before typing in:

Yea, I guess

What's wit the sudden interest in my style?

"Really, I didn't peg you for an Elvis Costello type. More like that geek in revenge of the nerds."

He jumped at the sound of my voice. What was there to jump about?

"Who you talking to there? Some hot girl that goes by the name of Tomoyo?"

He leaned back in his swivel chair placing his hands behind his head before turning to me. "Actually, yes. She keeps on asking me all these weird questions. I'm didn't even know who Elvis Costello was until I Googled him."

I went over, plopping myself on his bed. "She likes you. Why don't you just ask her out and get it over with."

He shrugged, typed something, and then moved his chair towards me. "So, how are things going between you and Sakura? I haven't really had a chance to talk to her yet."

"It's over."

"What?"

"I'm done with her." I was playing with the hem of my shirt. "We don't make good friends, and we're definitely not going to be more than that so…I'm through."

"You're not serious are you? I know you like her."

"How can you know this? What have I done to show you that?"

He took a glance at the door. Did he not want Ren to hear this?

"You obsess over her. She's the first thing that comes to your mind in the morning, and the last thing at night. And then, when you find out that you two have the same things in common….it just drives you crazy. And there's nothing you can do because she's in love with some jerk that doesn't even know what he's got."

"Well, I bet Akito knows. He can't get his hands off of her." But it took me a second to understand that Eriol's mind was someplace else. Somewhere that wasn't here. "I'll leave you to think. I can see Tomoyo is already clogging your mind. Girls like her are dangerous, they know just what to do and say to catch a man."

On my way back to my room, I thought I would do a still-life of an Xbox 360. But every time I attempted to picture a light bouncing off of the console, all I could see was lighting striking it unusable. I guess it's obvious I'm a Playstation fan.

**Sakura POV**

"Matsuo Basho, who here can tell me about him?" The class was silent. "Ok, I guess a better question would be, who here did the reading I assigned?"

I looked around, not too many people had their hands up. Eriol did though. He was the perfect student type that always did his homework. The teacher then took a quick glance at me, saw that my hand was down, and shook her head.

I don't know what she's worrying about. I did do the reading. Basho was a famous poet. He mastered the haiku, always writing about his experiences. To me, that's the same as keeping a diary.

"Eriol, would you enlighten your classmates for me?"

I looked out the window, he was only going to repeat everything that was in the book.

"Basho was a famous poet in the 17th century. He is known as the master of haiku. He often exaggerated emotions to show an emphasis on how great the power of nature is. His quotes are truly inspirational."

I took a second to look in his direction. He seemed pleased by his response. The teacher did also.

"Eriol, you mention quotes. If you don't mind, is there one in particular that you would like to share?"

For any other student, being asked to share your favorite quote would be laborious, humiliating even. But for Eriol, well let's just say his face lit up like it was Christmas day. "Do not seek to follow in the footsteps of the men of old; seek what they sought."

I swear, the teacher looked like she was going to burst out in tears. Must these literature teachers always be so sensitive? I wonder if she would have an orgasm if he started to recite Poe?

"That makes me think," She began to walk back and forth at the front of the room.

Isn't it enough that she has my attention, now I have to watch her move left and right.

"For your assignment I want you all to bring in your favorite quote. If you don't have one, then you will be doing some searching tonight. I also want you to think about why you like it."

Then the bell rang, "I'll be looking forward to hearing from you tomorrow."

People were already out the door when she walked up to me. Damn, I've really got to work on my speed.

"Miss. Kinomoto, I will be looking forward to what you bring in tomorrow."

I nodded without a word, grabbed my books from my desk and ran for the door with my backpack still hanging open. I don't think I can take another heart to heart again.

**Syaoran POV**

"Excellent work, don't' forget to show the degrees of gray within the shadow itself……yes, yes, that's perfect…you have a sharp eye" Mrs. Kuroki was walking around from one pupil to another making comments on their projects. I was in the back right hand corner of the room, away from the door. I didn't appreciate people walking in to take a peek at my painting. And by people I meant Eriol.

"Well Li, am I to assume that you are stuck? Or are you blowing off this project all together?"

I was sitting in front of a blank canvas wondering the same thing.

"I don't know which one would be best?"

She walked around my table looking at the three items from every angle possible. "Did you do what I said?"

I rolled my eyes, "Yes, each one has a story behind it." Then she looked at me, "And yes, they're all connected to me."

"Well then, this is simple."

"Simple?" She had to be kidding.

"Yes, it's just a matter of picking which story you want to tell."

I couldn't help but think that she was going crazy. I mean, what story do I have to tell? It's not like my mother was an addict, or my life was unbearable.

She walked away leaving me time to think. I rubbed my head trying to get some kind of inspiration and looking at those dumb items weren't helping. I mean really, what was I thinking? What interesting story is there behind my old action figures, my watch, and a key?

I looked around, the girl sitting ahead of me was painting a comb. No doubt the one that helped get her hair so shinny. The guy to my left was sketching a lone flower. Very artistic, leaves much to think about, and to be honest it was looking beautiful. But I liked obscurity. I liked how strong something of no importance could mean so much to one person.

I looked around me once more.

On second thought maybe everyone had picked something obscure. One kid was painting a ruler, another was sketching a set of headphones. But I'm sure they are had a reason for each item…….what was mine?

**Sakura POV**

It wasn't like this was really bothering me, well...it's not like those two were really bothering me, I mean, I was just trying to eat.

"Eriol, you have to try this."

I turned away, I don't think I can handle watching Tomoyo stuff another piece of food into Eriol's mouth. I mean seriously, people are trying to eat here.

I looked to the door by the table. There was no glass, but I could imagine the snow slowly falling down on the other side.

Akito gently squeezed my hand. "What are you thinking about?"

I turned to my right, his golden orbs tenderly staring at me. It was love, I knew it. But it wasn't my love.

"Nothing, just that assignment from this morning. I mean, why does she care what quotes we like anyway?"

He lightly kissed me on the cheek then whispered, _I'm gonna go hang with the guys for a bit, _before leaving my hand cold. I smiled and nodded before turning back to the door. I wish I was up in my tree. There is something about being above all the empty chatter and looking down on the people.

"We're going to the rest room, you want to come?" Tomoyo was still sitting across the table with Eriol by her side.

"No, I think I'll sit this one out."

She shrugged her shoulders, gave Eriol a small kiss on the cheek then left with her group of girls.

I examined the faded greenish almost nauseating color of the door. It was not something people should have to sit next to as they ate. But then again, I'm sure no other student gave that door as much attention as I did.

"You haven't eaten your pudding." Eriol was sitting where Tomoyo left him smiling at me. The corners of his mouth stretched back, ear to ear. There was something disturbing about that.

"I don't feel in a pudding mood today."

He looked worried. But then again, wasn't he always worrying about one thing or another? I shook my head. Something was changing. The way I saw Eriol…it just…wasn't the same anymore. It's not that he's been any less kind or sweet towards me. But somehow I was becoming more…cynical….more like….Syaoran.

The bell rang and it was time for my next class. Another class with Syaoran.

**Syaoran**

I stared as she wrote number after number on the board. She pointed to some, moved her mouth, then pointed to some others. And as much as I tried I couldn't hear a word she was saying.

I was thinking about my art project. It was the only class that I cared about. I at least wanted to put in an effort.

The kid sitting in front of me was wearing a cap, slightly tilted to the side. It was solid blue and white in places where the light was strongest.

I rolled my eyes and looked away. It's just a stupid hat. Not even my hat. I let my head fall to my desk making a light thud. Eriol shook my shoulders but I didn't budge.

At this point, I was just waiting for graduation.

**Sakura POV **

My days were becoming more…how should I put this…excruciatingly unbearable. There should be a rule that I didn't have to see all those girls throw themselves at Syaoran. I mean, do they have no self respect? I shook my head, stuffed my books in the locker and headed for my first class.

I guess this would teach me to ever be early again.

It took the teacher some time to get the students to calm down. It was Thursday, and no doubt people were trying to make plans for the weekend.

"Everyone in their seats now or I'll start to hand out detention."

Hmmm….that seemed to get everyone's attention.

"Now I hope all of you did your homework." She had a big grin on her face, "I can't wait to hear which words of wisdom you choose!" She clapped her hands together then pointed at one of the students in the front row. The blonde kid stood up, pick up his binder and began to read.

"Win if you can, lose if you must, but always cheat!"

The students started to laugh, and I had to admit, that was quickly becoming a favorite of mine. She pointed to another student.

"Friendship is like peeing on yourself, everyone can see it, but only you get the warm feeling that it brings."

I couldn't help but smile at that one.

She then pointed to a brunette in the back of the room.

"Life is like a box of chocolates, you never know what you're gonna get."

The teacher smiled politely and looked towards other students. I bet that this was not what she was expecting.

"Eriol, please save us! Tell me you have something inspirational."

He stood up, straightened his blazer and grabbed his notebook, "Be assured those will be thy worst enemies, not to whom thou hast done evil, but who have done evil to thee. And those will be thy best friend, not to whom thou hast done good, but who have done good to thee."

The teacher took a second to let that soak in. It was one of those quotes you had to think about before you can understand it.

She then began to nod her head in approval, "Yes, that's true…very wise. Thank you Eriol."

She glanced around the room, "Sakura, how about you?"

I looked down at my quote. It wasn't funny, it didn't come from a movie, and it definitely wasn't one you sit and ponder over.

"I am above the weakness of seeking to establish a sequence of cause and effect between the disaster and the atrocity."

She took a moment to look me over, judging me, before she moved on to another student.

I just rolled my eyes and looked out the window.

A little Poe never hurt anyone.

**Syaoran POV**

Shockingly my inspiration came to me last night. I have been working on it since 2am. Mrs. Kuroki's was standing over me as I was making some last minute touches.

"Syaoran…that's…I mean…" she stopped, looked at me, and I swear her eyes were beginning to water.

"Syaoran…you may be the best student I've ever had."

She brought her hand to her face, turned, and walked away.

I mean I'm not going to say that my work sucks or anything, but what is it about an empty pudding cup that made her choke up?

**Sakura POV**

I have been waiting so long for this day. After this I don't have to see anyone until Monday. I'm free to do whatever I want. Well…after my homework is done.

"I want all of you to start studying for the test. It is going to be in a week and there is just too much material for you to start the night before."

There goes my weekend.

"And I want you to pay special attention to the French Revolution."

The bell rang, "Class dismissed!"

No detention for me today. I get to head home like every other student. Grab the remote, place my butt on the couch and fall asleep.

The halls were nearly deserted. It didn't take long for everyone to leave. But I always lingered. I don't like the rush, people pushing to get by, others yelling before they walk out the door.

I rather stall for a couple of minutes and get to my locker in peace.

I stuffed some books in my bag and slid into my pink hoodie. I didn't notice that anyone else was there until I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Hey."

I shouldn't have looked up. I should have recognized the sound of his voice by now. I'd never learn.

I nodded my head at him, shut my locker and headed for the exit.

"Sakura wait."

He appeared by my left grabbing onto my arm. I looked into his amber eyes, then at the doors just beyond my reach.

I was so close.

A small smirk was visible.

"I didn't know your little legs could move that fast."

I stepped back, removing my arm from his grasp and straightening my posture. "Was that a crack at my height?"

He chuckled, "I knew you were sensitive about how short you are."

I opened my mouth wide, it took a couple of seconds to get anything out. "I am not sensitive, I just don't like people talking about how short I am."

"How about I make it up to you, I can take you out to lunch tomorrow."

"Syaoran?" I stepped closer placing the back of my hand on his forehead.

"What are you doing?"

I shook my head, "Nothing, it's just…I think you need some rest. Go home…punch Eriol…eat something. You'll be back to your normal self by Monday."

I started to turn away but he grabbed onto me once more. "Sakura, I want to make it up to you." His tone was a bit more serious. I was beginning to think that he wasn't talking about my height anymore.

"Syaoran…"

"No, just listen. I'm sorry about everything, and I mean everything. But I…I don't want to lose you as a friend."

I turned away, I had to. There was no way that I was going to be able to think rationally about this while looking at him.

"Syaoran, I think it's best that we just don't…"

"Don't what? Don't see each other anymore? Come on, you can't be serious. I know you're with that guy…"

"His name is Akito."

"Yeah, him, but that doesn't mean we can't still be friends."

A smile came to my lips, "Actually, that's exactly what it means. Syaoran I am still attracted to you. It's best for both of us if we just…"

He stepped closer, taking away my words, my thoughts. What was I saying again?

"I mean it Sakura. Just friends." He stepped back. "I didn't notice until it was too late how…well, let's just say that I'm not the most popular guy in school."

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, you are." I motioned to leave but his quick movements caught my attention.

"That's not what I meant. I mean…outside of Eriol there isn't…"

His eyes were cast down staring at his shoes. Both hands were in his pockets, and his shoulders were nowhere near relaxed. He reminded me of a little boy, and for that reason alone he had my sympathy.

I took a deep breath stalling for time. Was I really going to jump back into that demented friendship we had?

"Ok, how about we study over the weekend. We've got a lot to cover if we want an A."

He looked up at me, smiled, and then headed for the exit.

I stood there watching the doors close behind him shaking my head. I'll never learn.

**Syaoran POV**

When I entered my house I did not expect to find Tomoyo sitting in our living room.

"Hi," She stood up as I entered the room. Her dark hair bouncing as she rose to her feet.

She was extra cheerful and energetic, it caught me off guard. I only had time to muster up a small smirk and a wave of the hand.

"I'm waiting for Eriol to get back. He wanted to change out of his uniform."

I nodded my head as I slowly backed out of the room. There was something about her cheerful and polite manners that was bothering me. Oh wait, I remember…she's really a bitch.

I plastered on a fake smile, pointed in the direction of the stairs and bolted. Bitchy Tomoyo was one thing, but cheerful happy-to-see-me Tomoyo was something from Jupiter. It just wasn't right.

When I reached the top step I saw Eriol in the hallway pressing some buttons on his phone.

And to think, he was mad at me for forgetting about Sakura the first time she visited.

"You hiding out from her?"

He jumped at my voice, shoved the phone in his pocket and was heading towards me.

"Is she still there?"

His voice was a whisper. I chuckled a bit before answering. I just thought it was delightful how the tables have turned. And now Eriol is the one ready to break a couple of hearts. I guess it was about time those hormones kicked in.

"She's downstairs all cheerful and whatnot."

He patted my shoulder as he walked past me.

"Eriol wait!"

He had his hand on the railing and a foot out in mid air. I reached into my back pocket, pulled out my wallet and tossed him the condom I walk around with.

He grabbed it, looked down in his hands, then back at my face.

"Have a good time."

**Sakura POV**

Saturday Morning…

I was stumbling down the stairs rubbing the sleep from my eyes. Eleven in the morning was just too early. I was heading for the kitchen but stopped when 5 heard some voices coming from the front door.

"I thought you two weren't together anymore."

"Really, what made you think that?"

That was Touya's voice, and…no, it couldn't be….Syaoran?

I walked to the door to find my brother blocking the doorway and Syaoran standing on the other side with his arms crossed.

"Maybe it had something to do with her new boyfriend."

"That Akito guy?" asked Syaoran.

"Yeah," replied my brother's voice as he slightly nodded his head.

"How could you let her go out with him? I thought you'd take better care of your sister."

Touya's posture straightened, "Me? No, this is your fault. If you could just keep her interest maybe she wouldn't be out there kissing losers."

"Now tell me how you really feel." I stood behind my brother with my arms crossed getting pissed. My love life was none of his business. And even if it were, I certainly do not approve of him discussing it over with Syaoran of all people.

"Sakura, you've got a visitor." Was all he said before heading into the kitchen.

"Don't think you'll get away that easily." I went to follow him, but instead I felt Syaoran's hold on my arm.

"Don't you look cute in the morning."

I looked down at myself, I was still wearing the pink pajamas with little sheep on them. I had on a white tee and there was no doubt that my hair was sticking out in all sorts of directions.

I immediately patted my hair and straightened my clothes before looking back at Syaoran.

"What are you doing here anyway?"

He gave me his trademark smirk, "You told me we were going to study together, remember?"

"Yeah, but isn't this too early? I haven't even eaten breakfast yet."

He leaned on the doorframe. "Well, maybe you should practice getting up earlier. It might even help you get to class on time."

"Are you two just going to stand there?"

I looked back to find Touya drinking what looked like….a smoothie!

I grabbed Syaoran and pulled him in the kitchen. There was no amount of studying that was going to get me to skip breakfast.

**Syaoran POV**

Did I want her more now because I know I can't have her? What if she did pick me over that Akito guy, then what? Would I still have this…this..lust?

"Ok, so B.F talked to the king of France,"

"Why do you keep calling him B.F? Just say Benjamin Franklin, really how hard is that?"

She looked at me, thought about what I said, then shook her head disregarding that I even spoke. "B.F had some troops sent over to America during the revolutionary war to help us out. Then, after the peasants saw the revolutionary war in America, they decided to start their own revolution. The timing was actually great since France was weak from helping America."

She looked at me for validation. All I had to do was nod my head, but I knew the longer I prolonged it, the longer she would look at me. And even though she agreed to this friendship, she still avoided my eyes as much as possible.

"You see this is why I don't like studying with you. You just sit there doing nothing. Were you even reading that book?"

She was angry with me again. I can't say I blame her. I spend more time watching her than listening to what she is saying.

"I was just thinking…what exactly were the causes? We'd have to know that right?"

She started to flip on pages in her notebook before looking up at me again.

"Well the whole economy was going down the tube. Prices were going up and people couldn't afford to eat."

I nodded my head in acknowledgement. She was right, I wasn't paying attention. I'm just glad I got out of that one before she decided to kick me out.

She stuck her head back in her notebook, "And,"

"How about we take a break?"

She looked at me like I was crazy.

"A break, but we were just getting into it. There is still so much about,"

"No, we weren't just getting into it, we've been here for two hours. I think we've covered a lot, don't you?"

"But…" Her words trailed off. For once I was right and there was nothing she could do about it.

"I'll go downstairs and get us some drinks. Then in ten minutes we could start back up, how does that sound?" She got up and was out the door.

"That sounds like torture to me."

**Sakura POV**

I was in the middle of pouring out some grape juice when I heard what sounded like a stampede coming down the stairs. No doubt it was Syaoran. He was wearing his coat and had his keys in his hand.

"Leaving?" I was a bit shocked and disappointed. The time always seems to go faster when there was someone else there with you to study. And even though I didn't want to admit it, Syaoran was smart, and studying with him wasn't the worse thing for my grade.

"Put down the juice and walk away from the cups." He was acting odd, but I did what he said anyway. I'm guessing it's probably not best to follow the directions of weird people.

He walked over to me, grabbed both my wrist and pulled me closer to him. Wait! Was he going to kiss me?

"How about I show you how I study."

There was an edge to his words. There was danger behind his eyes. And yet, I couldn't say no.


End file.
